Dos Rosas (WMatsui)
by Yasumy
Summary: Rena Matsui está desesperada, su familia está en bancarrota y los problemas parecen seguirla. Una oportunidad se le presenta para ser Idol, ahí conoce a Jurina "la chica-gato" que pondrá de cabeza su mundo y su corazón. SKE48- Jurina Matsui, Rena Matsui.
1. Destino

**DOS ROSAS**

_Historia inspirada gracias a la canción "Two Roses" de SKE48._

Capitulo 1. Destino

Rena Matsui está desesperada. Su familia está en bancarrota, sus padres son unos apostadores compulsivos y perdieron todo en un simple juego de cartas, llenos de vergüenza decidieron irse al extranjero a comenzar una nueva vida como simples campesinos. Rena no estaba dispuesta a dejar la vida en la ciudad y mucho menos la Universidad pues estaba a punto de graduarse. Todo parecía ir bien los primeros días; consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo de mesera en un restaurante y vivía en una pequeña bodega, rodeada de objetos viejos y empolvados, que su vecina de buen corazón le prestó hasta que tuviera dinero suficiente para rentar un lugar decente para vivir. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron ennegrecidos: primero, en el trabajo el gerente intentó hacerle una proposición indecorosa y claro está que la chica de cabello largo no iba a aceptar tales tratos sobre todo viniendo de un hombre tan vulgar, casado y con hijos. Segundo, recibió un shock enorme cuando fue a realizar el papeleo para su titulación y le dijeron que no había pagado los trámites. El culpable fue su padre, perdió el dinero en alguna de sus apuestas y nunca le dijo a su hija, seguramente pensó que podía recuperarlo antes de que se diera cuenta, obviamente no sucedió así.

Estaba desecha, todos esos años sacando el primer lugar en aprovechamiento se habían ido a la basura…podía titularse con méritos sin necesidad de hacer tesis. Necesitaba conseguir el dinero cuanto antes, pero iba a ser difícil conseguir un buen trabajo sin un titulo, la vida en Japón es muy competitiva. En su mente se arremolinaban miles de pensamientos, sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas que se había estado guardando desde hace tiempo, caminaba sin rumbo en las calles pobladas de gente que pasaba a su lado sin mirarla, a veces hasta topándose con ella, mas ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos dejándose llevar por el aire como si de una hoja se tratara.

Había caminado sin rumbo durante un largo tiempo hasta que alguien tropezó con ella haciéndola caer sentada al piso.

-AUCH! HEEEY FIJATE POR DONDE…- una mujer alta y delgada de cabello muy corto le había empezado a gritar pero al ver a la joven sentada con los ojos llorosos, se detuvo. La miró mas de cerca hasta el punto en que Rena se sintió acosada.

-Esto..discúlpeme…

-Mariko Shinoda, mucho gusto… ¿Cómo te llamas?- la mujer levantó a la chica sacudiéndole el polvo de su vestido blanco y acomodándole el cabello.

- ….disculpa…- Rena estaba demasiado confundida ante la libertad que parecía tener la mujer tocando su cuerpo.

-¿disculpa?... ¿en serio? ¿Así te llamas? Que gracioso…- Mariko soltó una risa y le tocó los pechos. Rena soltó un gritito y se cubrió sus partes alejándose un poco de aquella extraña.- ¡Vaya! ¡Que reacción más linda! ¡Quedaste súper roja en segundos! Eres muy tierna y linda…tienes justo lo que estaba buscando…- su mirada pareció brillar y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Rena solo quería escapar de ahí, pero sus piernas no parecían responderle.

-Por favor aléjese de mi…- sus palabras salieron como si fuera un suspiro. Mariko se acercó sonriendo, le extendió una tarjeta y un folleto.

- Fue el destino que nos encontráramos "Disculpa-chan" así que… ¡Por favor, serías una gran candidata! Tengo una corazonada contigo, te espero mañana a las 9 am.- sin darle tiempo de decir nada mas, la extraña pero elegante mujer se subió a una limosina que acababa de llegar y desapareció.

Rena, mas confundida que antes, miró el folleto que tenía en las manos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y pestañeó incrédula ante lo que decía. Miró al cielo como buscando una explicación y entonces recordó lo que dijo la extraña: "Fue el destino que nos encontráramos…".

Ya en su "habitación-bodega" y después de haberse dado una larga ducha, la joven puso su alarma y sonrió "debo estar loca para ir…pero tal vez, solo tal vez si haya sido el destino. De todos modos no pierdo nada con ir, Dios guíame". Esa noche soñó con su graduación: ella estaba caminando en busca de su titulo que iba a ser entregado por la directora, a lo lejos vio a sus padres que estaban ahí de pie sonriendo orgullosos de ella. Cuando estuvo enfrente para aceptar el título, notó que la directora no era aquella vieja amargada si no que era la mujer elegante que conoció en la tarde. Esta le sonrió "todo estará mejor ahora… por cierto… ¡cuidado!" le dijo empujándola y tirándose una carcajada. ¡PUM! La joven se despertó en el suelo.

- ¿cuidado?… ¡pero si tú me empujaste!- se levantó pero notó que algo estaba mal, los rayos de luz asomaban por la pequeña ventana de la bodega, miró el reloj – son las 8:25…- se estiró y bostezó profundo, se volvió a subir a la pequeña cama acomodándose para dormir otro rato, se levantó de golpe…- ¡8:25 AM! ¡AHHHHH! ¡NO VOY A LLEGAR A TIEMPO!

9:15 am

Había una fila larga a las afueras del lugar donde decía el folleto. La mayoría eran chicas jóvenes entre 14 y 24 años, casi todas ellas vestidas con trajes llamativos y coloridos, definitivamente Rena no encajaba en ese lugar, llevaba un vestido sencillo de color azul claro dividido por un cinturón café claro "después de todo es una convocatoria para ser Idol… ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?" estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien conocida salió del local.

-¡Muy bien chicas, disculpen la tardanza, entren ordenadamente por aquí por favor y regístrense con la secretaria correspondiente! ¡Secretaria con vestido ROJO, son audiciones para la Rosa Roja! ¡Secretaria con vestido AZUL, son audiciones para la Rosa Azul! Sé que no son retrasadas y que entendieron perfectamente. ¡GRACIAS!

La joven dudó un poco, pero tomó aire y se acercó a la extravagante mujer que miraba una a una a las candidatas torciendo los labios de vez en cuando.

-Buenos días, Shinoda-san…

-¡Oh! "Disculpa-chan", ¡que bueno que te animaste a venir, las cosas se iban a poner feas! Mira nada mas que clase de chicas vinieron a audicionar- soltó un suspiro de tristeza cuando una joven muy hermosa y sensual pasó a formarse en la fila de la secretaria azul.

-Pero si parece modelo…la mayoría son muy hermosas. Mas bonitas que yo…-la joven de repente se sintió pequeñita a lado de esas mujeres.

-¡BAH! Pero no tienen ese algo que necesitamos… por cierto "Disculpa-chan" ¡Ve a formarte!-otra vez la mujer elegante no le dio tiempo de explicarle que ese no era su nombre. La tomó del brazo y la formó en la fila de la secretaria roja, para después desaparecer.

Las metieron a una habitación con espejos rodeando todo el lugar, como un estudio de baile. El lugar era ruidoso, Rena se dio cuenta que muchas de esas chicas se conocían, por las pláticas que pudo escuchar al parecer llevaban años intentando ser Idols y se habían preparado en canto y baile durante mucho tiempo. Por primera vez Rena le agradeció a su padre el haberle pagado esas clases de canto en la escuela media ¿sería suficiente esas sesiones para competir con estas chicas? No se dio cuenta cuando ni como, pero al final se había inscrito. No había vuelta atrás.

-¡Dicen que las ex –rosas estarán presentes en las audiciones!- exclamó una joven, los murmullos se hicieron presentes. Gritos de felicidad y entusiasmo.

Rena conocía la historia de "Las Rosas". Son muy famosas y sus canciones eran hermosas, podían alegrar o entristecer un corazón con ellas. La Rosa Roja se llama Haruna Kojima y la Rosa Azul Yuko Oshima. Una es alta y tiene ese aire de elegancia que la hace parecer una princesa…la otra es chaparrita, alegre y explosiva. Eran totalmente diferentes pero juntas tenían una química única en el escenario y por lo que había leído en algunos blogs, también se llevaban muy bien fuera de ellos, eran muy cariñosas entre ellas y siempre salían juntas. Rena envidiaba la hermosa amistad que tenían estas chicas, ella nunca tuvo amigas así. Nadie sabe exactamente porque decidieron disolver el dúo, pero la compañía a la que pertenecían decidió seguir con esto de las rosas, por lo cual necesitaban a unas nuevas idols que llenaran el vacío dejado en los corazones de los fans.

Rena estaba pensando acerca del tema de las rosas cuando tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba, su mirada empezó a rebuscar en sus alrededores: chicas, coletas, flequillos, risas exageradas, bailecitos raros, chicas cantando, una sonrisa de gato. Su mirada se detuvo ahí, esta chica la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación donde estaban, cuando sus miradas se toparon la chica-gato abrió los ojos, se volteó y se lanzó abrazando a otra chica que estaba pasando. Fue muy extraño. Rena no pudo evitar reír ante la situación, logró controlarse mirando hacia otro lado y tomando aire profundamente. Cuando regresó la mirada ya no pudo encontrar a esa extraña chica-gato que había desaparecido entre la multitud de adolecentes.

Las cosas pasaron muy lentamente. Las participantes fueron puestas a prueba en diferentes actividades siempre en grupos de 10 personas, dieron las 3 de la tarde y algunas chicas caían desmayadas ante la presión y el cansancio, eran descalificadas inmediatamente por la mano de acero de Mariko Shinoda. Rena se sentía débil, su estomago gruñía como nunca antes lo había hecho en eso recordó que no había tenido oportunidad de desayunar nada.

-Muy bien jovencitas, tendremos un descanso…-se escucharon gritos de emoción y aplausos- hey no se emocionen… serán solo 10 minutos así que siéntense y tomen un poco de agua, las que no quieran seguir…ahí está la puerta. –varias salieron molestas por el mal trato a las que estaban siendo expuestas. La chica de cabello largo no podía darse el lujo de echarse para atrás, necesitaba el trabajo. Además se estaba dando cuenta de que el salón se estaba vaciando rápidamente.

-¡Hola!- alguien se sentó a su lado torpemente golpeándola levemente. Al mirar de quien se trataba se encontró con esa sonrisa de gato que tanto llamaba su atención.

-…h…hola…-dijo tímidamente agachando la mirada.

-uff… ¿qué difícil esta esto no es cierto? ¡Pareciera que nos quisieran matar! Pero lo que no saben es que tengo mi pila de emergencia- la chica sonrió ampliamente y sacó unas galletas de una de sus bolsas.

-p..pero está prohibido, si Shinoda te ve seguro te expulsa- Rena miraba a todos lados con cierto nerviosismo.

-tranquila… tú me puedes cubrir ¿no?- le guiñó. La chica de cabello largo se puso mas nerviosa de lo normal.

-no…no deberías…-su estómago lanzó un gruñido temible. Hubo un silencio incómodo y la chica gato se empezó a carcajear.

-¡mírate! ¡Quedaste roja como tomate!- seguía riendo; la chica gato tomó por sorpresa a Rena cuando se acercó rápidamente a su rostro colocando una de sus manos en un cachete mientras con la otra le ponía una galleta en la boca- …come rápido…- sonreía, la joven obedeció- …una para ti y una para mi…debe ser suficiente. No me dio tiempo de desayunar, mi estúpida alarma se murió…- por alguna extraña razón la chica de cabello largo se sentía muy cómoda con aquella joven. Debía tener casi su edad aunque sus acciones eran mas infantiles.

-Rena…- soltó de la nada interrumpiendo a la chica gato.

-¿He?

-Me llamo Rena… ¿y tú?...-sin duda alguna era la primera vez que juntaba tanto valor para preguntarle el nombre a alguien.

-¡Jurina! ¡Mucho gusto Rena-chan! – Sonrió felizmente dándole la mano. Rena le respondió de la misma forma.

Con energías renovadas se retomaron las actividades, esta vez quedaban solo 8 personas, cuatro rojas y cuatro azules, eran 9 pero Shinoda corrió a una Roja para que quedaran pares. Las compañeras que tenían Rena y Jurina durante las actividades anteriores desertaron con las demás chicas, asi que se unieron.

-Si mi compañera se hubiera quedado…definitivamente la hubiese abandonado por ti- le susurró Jurina mientras hacían una rutina de baile. Rena sonrió tímidamente.

-Yo también…-Rena no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. Nunca había abandonado a nadie; ya sea en la escuela media o la universidad siempre le tocaba hacer trabajos con los mas flojos del salón y a pesar de eso nunca los había abandonado. Pero con Jurina sentía que era diferente, quería conocerla mas, había algo en ella que la hacía sentirse tranquila. Estando con ella esas pocas horas había sonreído el triple o cuádruple de veces que todos los años en la universidad.

6:00 pm

-¡Muy bien chicas! Descansen…-dijo "la comandante Shinoda", apodo dado por Jurina. Apenas soltó esas palabras, los cuerpos de esas 8 chicas cayeron rendidos al suelo. –No se pongan cómodas…Estas son las nuevas instrucciones: No podrán ir a sus casas hoy, se quedarán a dormir en un lugar que se les será asignado, tienen plena libertad de escoger a su pareja siempre y cuando sea del color contrario. O sea, una azul y una roja, se los dejo clarito por si sus cerebritos ya no funcionan. Ahí esperaran hasta que se les den nuevas instrucciones, las que estén de acuerdo con esto quédense y las que no…ahí está la puerta.- al final solo quedaron 4 chicas.

Jurina y Rena se miraron.

-Soy Azul…

-Soy Roja…- ambas sonrieron ampliamente.


	2. Amistad

Capítulo 2. Amistad

Jurina y Rena se miraron.

-Soy Azul…

-Soy Roja…- ambas sonrieron ampliamente.

-¡Un momento, tú la de shorts rosa! ¡Hiciste trampa!- gritó la comandante Shinoda dirigiéndose a Jurina, el corazón de Rena se aceleró y miró inmediatamente a la chica gato quien mostraba una sonrisa ante tal acusación.

-¿Trampa? ¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que me está hablando!- Dijo la sinvergüenza de la chica gato mostrando una gran sonrisa que solo provocó mas ira en la comandante, Rena se aferró levemente a un pedacito de la blusa de su compañera bajando la mirada y mordiéndose las uñas de la mano libre "No…no quiero que la expulsen…no a ella….". Jurina dirigió su mirada a ella al sentir la mano temblorosa enganchándose a sus ropas.

-¡La otra chica igual comió con ella!- gruñó una de las jóvenes finalistas.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Nosotras las vimos!- la acompañó su compañera. Jurina les dedicó una mirada amenazante.

-¡Esto es inaceptable! Tenía mucha fe en ustedes dos. Se pueden retirar- dijo la comandante plantándose frente a las chicas. Rena soltó las ropas de la chica y suspiró "Se acabó…es mejor irnos" pensó mientras la miraba, pero Jurina mantenía la mirada fija en las jóvenes chismosas.

-¡Se equivocan!... ¡Rena chan no tiene culpa de nada! Ella no comió nada…-miró a Shinoda con el temple mas serio e inexpresivo que el de un muerto. Rena abrió los ojos y parpadeó muchas veces intentando acomodar sus pensamientos.-…así que por favor permite siga en la competencia.

-¡Imposible! Aunque ella no tuviera la culpa se quedaría sin pareja, lo que la hace sobrante e innecesaria- Shinoda se unió al funeral de rostros. Jurina torció los labios y su respiración se hacía mas acelerada, se estaba enfureciendo. Miró otra vez a las otras chicas que ahora miraban al suelo.

-Juri…-Rena intentó hablar pero Jurina la puso tras de ella extendiendo los brazos.

-¡Hey chicas lindas! ¿Tanto miedo tienen?... Estoy segura que ustedes habrían ganado sin necesidad de delatarme. Ustedes son hermosas y sexys, ¡pero no le llegan ni a los talones a Rena chan! Yo no soy competencia, ¡pero ella sí! ES LA ÚNICA QUE BRILLA EN ESTA HABITACIÓN ¡¿Por eso quieren delatarla, cierto?! ¡Que patéticas!

-¡Esa no se nos compara! Ni al caso tu comentario…Nosotras solo decimos la verdad ustedes comieron a escondidas y eso es todo- La joven soltó una sonrisa altanera. Por un momento a Rena le pareció ver como si Jurina se inflara como un gato cuando se molesta, la joven con cachetes inflados iba a seguir peleando así que Rena la tomó del brazo fuertemente y la jaló hacia ella apretándole sus mejillas. Jurina miró confundida a la chica que le sonreía arrugando la nariz despreocupada "Gatita…parece una gatita" pensó Jurina haciendo la cabeza de lado.

- Jurina… es mejor irnos. Estoy agotadísima y hambrienta… ¿vamos a comer algo? –Rena seguía sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Me parece bien Rena chan- Jurina sonrió y abrazó a su compañera efusivamente intentando darle un beso en la mejilla, Rena se opuso, la reprendió alejándola y señalándola, la sinvergüenza se empezó a carcajear y tomó de la mano a la chica de cabello largo para salir corriendo las dos juntas de ahí. Ante tal escena Shinoda hizo la cabeza de lado y sonrió.

-Un gato y un cachorro… ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?- marcó un número en su celular y se fue hablando dejando a dos jóvenes en la habitación esperando instrucciones.

6:45 PM

Dos jovencitas estaban sentadas en unos columpios de un parque comiendo unas bolas de arroz comerciales.

-Ahh! ¡Tengo tanta hambre que me comería 100 bolas de arroz! – Dijo Jurina dándole una gran mordida a su segunda porción.

-Yo unas mil…aunque no creo poder costearlas – Rena sonrió desenvolviendo su segunda bola de arroz.

- Rena chan… ¿de verdad no estás molesta conmigo?

-Por quinceava vez, no Jurina…no estoy molesta.

-Pero por mi culpa perdiste la oportunidad de ser una idol famosa…debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que era una mala idea…yo…soy una pesada…deberías odiarme…- Rena miró a su amiga quien había dejado de comer y miraba su bola de arroz medio comida.

-Es mi culpa por no delatarte en ese momento…mira que tan molesta estoy…- Jurina la volteó a ver afligida y Rena le frunció el ceño de manera exagerada inflando las mejillas, sin embargo se empezó a reír sonrojada.

-Rena chan… ¿Eso fue una broma?- Jurina sonrió mirándola fijamente- ohh! No creí que tuvieras ese tipo de humor… ¡ahora me gustas mas!

-G…Gracias…-Rena sonrió tímidamente y un poco sonrojada, mordiendo su comida. La verdad nunca había podido hacer ese tipo de "bromas" antes, así que estaba muy apenada por haberla hecho y agradecida por que le haya gustado la broma a la "chica gato".

- nee…Rena chan…- le susurró Jurina a su oído. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho y la piel de la nuca se le puso chinita.

-¡JU…JURINA! ¿Qué…qué haces?- Rena se volteó para ocultar su rostro, seguramente estaba roja como tomate. Se escuchó una pequeña risa.

-Solo te iba a preguntar si querías algo de tomar… voy a comprar unos zumos de naranja. ¡Yo invito!

-Si quiero…gracias.- Rena suspiró y vio como se alejaba dando pequeños saltos "¿todavía tienes energías para saltar así?"; antes de desaparecer de su vista, Jurina volteó y le mandó un beso volado con guiño incluido para después salir corriendo gritando: "¡SABIA QUE ME ESTABAS VIENDO RENA CHAN!"

La joven en el columpio sintió que su cara quedó caliente en segundos "¿Cómo no te iba a estar viendo si pareces un venadito dando brinquitos? Idiota…" sonrió y suspiró profundamente para calmar un poco su corazón. Cerró los ojos columpiándose y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Había sido un día exhaustivo, esa agencia de de verdad que quería matarlas del cansancio "La vida de una idol debe de ser igual cada día, llena de retos y ensayos eternos. Gracias Dios por permitirme encontrar a esa loca chica gato…me ha hecho reír como nunca y rompí reglas. Esto es lo más salvaje que he hecho en toda mi vida, todo gracias a ella…" Sonrió al recordar la sonrisa de la chica y los guiños que le dedicaba de vez en cuando. Detuvo el columpio de golpe. Su corazón se aceleró y entonces empezó a recordar ciertas cosas que habían salido de la boca de Jurina y que hasta ese momento no les había tomado importancia:

"

"-Si mi compañera se hubiera quedado…definitivamente la hubiese abandonado por ti-"

"-Ustedes son hermosas y sexys, ¡pero no le llegan ni a los talones a Rena chan! Yo no soy competencia, ¡pero ella sí! ES LA ÚNICA QUE BRILLA EN ESTA HABITACIÓN ¡¿Por eso quieren delatarla, cierto?!"

"- ohh! No creí que tuvieras ese tipo de humor… ¡ahora me gustas mas!"

"

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y sus manos empezaron a sudarle "Dijo esas cosas sin siquiera conocerme bien…y ya me dice Rena-chan… ¿será que ella...? no…no creo. Debo preguntarle…tengo que armarme de valor y preguntarle" suspiró profundamente.

-Sí, ¡Le voy a preguntar!- abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos viéndola fijamente a escasos 30 centímetros.

-¿A quién y qué quieres preguntar? – Jurina apartó su rostro para entregarle el zumo a una Rena ligeramente sonrojada y pasmada - ¿Rena chan? Hey… ¿estás bien?- La joven le pegó la lata fría a su mejilla, la otra chica despertó del trance con un brinquito y un grito pequeño.

-¡Ju…Jurina!

-¡Re…Rena!- la sinvergüenza la imitó. Las dos rieron. La chica de cabello largo jugueteaba con la lata en sus manos, tomó aire y se levantó para quedar a la misma altura que la chica gato.

-Jurina…tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte, necesito que me contestes con sinceridad. Es sobre tú y yo…- Sentía que el estómago se le hacía nudo por los nervios. Jurina alzó las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior como escondiendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ok… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Yo… ¿Te… te gusto verdad?- dijo muy nerviosa, aún no sabía cómo había logrado articular las palabras.

-…Si…- contestó Jurina roja como un tomate. Las fuerzas de sus piernas se le iban.

-Entonces… tú y yo…podemos llegar a ser…

- ¡SI!- gritó a causa de los nervios.

-¿En serio?- el rostro de Rena se llenó de alegría.

-¡SI…SI…SI! No hay duda Rena chan… ¡desde que te vi sentí algo muy especial! Tienes un brillo que te hace única, entre todas esas chicas lindas solo podía verte a ti.- Le tomó la mano, Rena sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Yo también lo sentí! Creo que es la primera vez que me pasa. Pero ahora estoy segura… ¡Al fin tengo una MEJOR AMIGA! –Los ojos de Rena se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente y se aferró a Jurina llorando en su hombro.

-¿he?...- Jurina hizo la cabeza de lado intentando hacer que su alma regresara a su cuerpo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su ahora "mejor amiga".

De repente una melodía alegre victoriosa comenzó a sonar y unas cámaras con luces salieron de entre los arbustos cercanos iluminándolas.

-¡Aquí estamos con LAS NUEVAS ROSAS!- La conductora número uno del canal, Atsuko Maeda, también empleada de la empresa de Las Rosas, se puso frente a la cámara con un micrófono- Aproximadamente unas 19 millones de personas alrededor del mundo han sido testigos de este increíble Reality Show online titulado: "Las nuevas Rosas; la búsqueda". Ha sido una larga transmisión y esperamos haber logrado que usted se haya sentido muy contento con el trabajo realizado por el equipo de "Minami TV". Hemos estado con usted desde las 8:30 de la mañana hasta ahora, exactamente las 7:08 pm…No se pierdan mañana "Los mejores momentos" por su canal favorito transmitiendo todo el día…y pasado mañana los espero en su programa favorito "Al Descubierto" conducido por una servidora, ahí con la entrevista exclusiva a las Nuevas Rosas ¡Pero eso no es todo! No se puede perder el encuentro exclusivo de las Nuevas Rosas con las Rosas Originales. ¡Recuerden, sábado a las 7 pm…su programa favorito "Al Descubierto"!

Jurina y Rena miraban a la cámara con incredulidad.

-¡¿heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!- soltaron al unísono.

-¡corte, estamos fuera!- Una figura larga salió de entre las sombras mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡COMANDANTE SHINODA!- refunfuñó Jurina.

-Hey…deja de decirme así o…

-¡DÉJALA! ¡COMANDANTE SHINODA! Mis nuevas Rosas…son perfectas. Y ese apodo te ha traído muchos seguidores, así que déjate ese apodo- una figura femenina, diminuta, apareció entre Jurina y Rena agarrándolas por la cintura. Ellas miraron hacia abajo y una sonrisa singular las saludó- ¡Mucho gusto, WMatsui, soy su jefa…! ¡TAKAHASHI MINAMI SAMA!

-¿HEEEEEEEE?


	3. Malestar

Capítulo 3. Malestar

Rena sumergió la cabeza dentro del agua perfumada con sales y esencias que le habían preparado momentos antes. Tenía bastante rato que no se daba un buen baño caliente con ese tipo de sales caras, no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres y sonreír al imaginarlos bañándose en algún rio cercano al lugar donde estarían viviendo: "Mi madre debe estar neurótica sin sus cremas y faciales. Mi padre seguramente tendrá sus manos llenas de ampollas…", salió a tomar aire, se acomodó en la tina e intentó relajar sus músculos. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cerrados.

Todo había sido realmente confuso después de la escena rara del parque; nadie quiso explicarles bien la situación puesto que la comandante Shinoda y la autoproclamada "Minami-sama" se retiraron discutiendo en una limosina. Ellas fueron casi secuestradas y separadas en diferentes automóviles con cristales polarizados. Rena no sabía si estaban en el mismo edificio o si también las habían llevado a distintos lugares, se sentía solitaria.

Eran casi las 10 pm en el reloj de la habitación cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-A…Adelante…- Dijo Rena terminando de cepillar su cabello.

-Perdón por la intromisión…-Una voz y una sonrisa conocida se asomaron por la puerta -¡Rena chan! ¡Que guapa te vez! Definitivamente el color rojo fue hecho para ti…

-Y a ti te queda muy bien el azul…- Rena sonrió y fue a abrazar a su querida amiga; las dos vestían unas pijamas similares: una blusa sencilla de color blanco y unos pantalones del color perteneciente a su rol. El abrazo fue largo y tierno. De repente todo ese estrés que tenía acumulado en los hombros desapareció al sentirse cómoda en el apretón cariñoso que su chica gato le daba.

–Pensé que nos íbamos a ver hasta mañana.

-¡Imposible! Hice un escándalo para que me dijeran dónde estabas.

Rena empezó a sentir cosquillitas en el cuello; Jurina estaba olfateándola.

-¿Qué haces?- Rena se medio apartó sonriendo.

-Lo siento… es que hueles extraordinariamente bien –siguió olfateando.

-Me haces cosquillas Jurina –risa- eres una exagerada, huelo exactamente igual que tú…Son las esencias del baño.

-Te equivocas, claramente puedo distinguir el olor a Rena chan…

-¿Heee? ¿A qué huelo? –Intentó olfatear su brazo.

-Pues…a Rena chan.

-Idiota… –le dio una pequeña cachetada. Las dos sonrieron. Jurina se la quedó mirando, la chica de cabellos largos se puso un poco nerviosa pues no se había percatado de lo bonitos que eran los ojos de su amiga los cuales, a pesar de ser pequeños, tenían esa mirada como la de un felino, profunda pero expresiva. Nadie decía nada, sin embargo el silencio no era incómodo.

Su corazón extrañamente comenzó a palpitar mas rápido y sintió una rara presión en el pecho, no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos que parecían estar acercándose lentamente a su rostro. El cuarto empezó a estrecharse, le costaba respirar. Una onda eléctrica le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió la mano de Jurina en su cuello, cerró los ojos como si fuese un reflejo.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI QUERIDA ROSA ROJA!?- La puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, Rena abrió los ojos sorprendida y alcanzó a ver como su chica gato salía volando hasta la cama para enrollarse con la sábana y caer al piso. Su mirada pasó de esa extraña escena a una todavía mas extravagante: La productora/directora/dueña del canal hacía acto de presencia acomodándose unos lentes muy elegantes, engalanada con traje sastre y zapatillas; tomada de la mano con la diosa popular: Atsuko Maeda, quien llevaba puesto un sexy vestido amarillo. Detrás de ellas la cara amargada de la comandante Shinoda, ahora haciendo gala de su nuevo apodo con un particular traje de militar. Las mujeres se quedaron viendo un momento a Jurina quien se arrastraba a ellas como una oruga.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?-El pie de la comandante aplastó al gusano.

-¡Ahhg!... Duele…

-Levántate, vamos a hablar con ustedes. Un momento… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Cómo encontraste la habitación de la Rosa Roja? Se supone que deberías estar en tu habitación.

-Rena…Mi nombre es Rena…no Rosa Roja…- La comandante Shinoda volteó a ver de donde vinieron las palabras. La chica de cabellos largos se acercó para desenvolver a Jurina.

-¡Si! Exactamente…Rena y Jurina chan… esos son sus nombres. Los nombres que quedaron grabados en la memoria de millones –La Jefa apartó a Shinoda y tomó de la mano a las dos chicas, sonreía con un brillo en los ojos – ¡Mejor que estén las dos aquí! Queríamos hacerla de emoción pero ¡al demonio! verlas juntas hace que mi corazón brinque de alegría. Una verdadera amistad que trasgrede las reglas… hermoso… simplemente hermoso. Justo como pasó en el estudio con las galletas. Yuko y Harunyan no dudaron en tomar la decisión y las eligieron en ese momento. Admito que no estaba de acuerdo al principio y por eso las hice quedarse hasta el final.

-El rating no tuvo nada que ver en la decisión de alargarlo- Atsuko Maeda sonrió con cara de ángel. Jurina y Rena se miraron "Si claro…no tuvo nada que ver…"

-Yo igual tenía mis dudas pero al verlas…

-¡Silencio! Es momento de planificar. Así que vamos a la sala de juntas. –La comandante Shinoda le lanzó una mirada asesina a la pequeña Jefa por haberla interrumpido.

10:40 pm

Rena sentía el cuerpo pesado y los ojos le ardían un poco, tenía mucho sueño y la comodidad del sofá en el que estaban sentadas no ayudaba mucho. Se estiró y talló sus ojos para medio despertar y siguió observando como la comandante Shinoda y "Takachibi-sama", como la había apodado Jurina, se estaban peleando al no poder conectar el proyector. Atsuko se reía al ver la escena y apoyaba en todo momento a la pequeña jefa.

-Nee…Jurina… ¿Estaremos bien trabajando con ellas?- La chica de cabellos largos volteó a ver a su amiga quien desde hace un rato no había pronunciado palabra, cosa que le empezó a preocupar pues la chica gato parecía un periquito parlanchín. -¿Jurina? –Rena se tuvo que llevar las manos a la boca para no dejar escapar una carcajada al ver a la joven durmiendo sentada. Su cabeza iba de un lado a otro y de su boca salía una pequeña tira de baba. La chica de cabello largo sonrió tiernamente –Jurina…ven…recuéstate en mis piernas – La joven aún con los ojos cerrados, se dejó caer en los muslos suaves de su compañera. Rena sonrió y empezó a acariciarle el cabello "la chica con mirada felina ahora parece un lindo gatito durmiendo…" sus dedos remarcaron la única ceja a la vista "Tiene las pestañas cortas, pero lindas…a pesar de tener unos pequeños barritos, su piel es realmente suave" sus dedos tocaban cariñosamente cada parte que mencionaba, "me gusta su sonrisa…y sus labios…delgados…suaves…rosas…" De repente sintió como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago "ahh… ¿Qué pasa?" Se llevó las manos a la cara porque la sentía caliente "Otra vez esta sensación… espero no enfermarme…"

-¡Listo! ¿Ahora te das cuenta porque soy la Jefa? Muy bien…es momento de iniciar con la presentación…

-Emm…disculpe Minami-sama… tenemos un problema aquí – Rena señaló a la chica gato que dormía plácidamente en su regazo- No se despierta…

-¡oh vaya! Bueno, que se le va a hacer es una niña después de todo. Aunque los adolecentes de hoy en día no se duermen tan temprano ¿O sí?

"¿Adolecente? Pero si tiene casi mi edad…"

-¿Problema?...ahora mismo lo arreglo… ¡JURINA MATSUI! ¡DESPIERTE AHORA!- La comandante Shinoda empezó a sacudir a la bella durmiente.

"Jurina ¿MATSUI? tiene el mismo apellido que yo…"

La chica gato soltó un manotazo para alejar a Shinoda quien ante la agresión mojó un dedo con su saliva y lo metió en el oído a Jurina, esta se levantó como rayo limpiándose la oreja rápidamente.

-¡Que asco!...-Un puchero salió de aquella gatita dormilona.

-¡A trabajar!- Shinoda le lanzó una mirada furtiva, Jurina se la respondió para después quejarse en voz baja con su amiga.

-Rena chan…Tengo mucho sueño ¿Por qué no me levantaste tú?

-Lo intenté pero no despertaste, tienes el sueño extremadamente pesado.

-umm… ¿Me besaste?

-¿…b…besarte? ¡N..no!

-Ese fue el problema… Si me hubieras dado un beso, seguramente hubiera despertado- la sinvergüenza le dedicó una de sus sonrisas con guiño y se fue a sentar cerca de Atsuko. La chica de cabello largo se llevó la mano a el estómago "ahh…otra vez este malestar… ¿Las bolas de arroz estaban pasadas? Mañana iré a reclamar…" se acercó y se sentó a lado de Jurina.

El video que les mostraron en el proyector no duró ni 5 minutos, solamente era el anuncio que saldría mañana para promocionar el encuentro de las Nuevas y antiguas Rosas.

-¡Es genial! ¿Cierto?... Ya es todo, se pueden retirar. ¡heee! No es cierto, es una broma, una broma- la pequeña jefa comenzó a reírse sola. Mientras las otras cuatro se miraban entre sí confundidas.

-A lo que va… jefa…- dijo la comandante con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Minami se dejó de reír decepcionada.

-Bueno, vamos a lo importante. Mañana tienen una agenda muy ocupada, la comandante Shinoda es su manager así que cualquier duda con ella- Jurina le sacó la lengua a Shinoda, la mujer alta le dedicó una mirada amenazante, Rena se contuvo la risa.

-Mañana podrán deberán estar desayunadas antes de las 8. Para que puedan pasar unas horas en el spa, después iremos a la estética donde les harán un pequeño cambio de imagen, iremos de compras para rehacer su guardarropa y serán libres para ir a sus casas y traer alguna de sus pertenencias. Ha si… Matsui chan necesitaremos que tus padres firmen unos documentos.

-Disculpen…Mis padres no se encuentran en el país…-dijo Rena un poco nerviosa.

-¿Hee? ¿¡Rena chan tenemos el mismo apellido!? –Jurina saltó de felicidad.

-Por algo son el WMatsui… "dobliu Matsui" DOS VECES MATSUI…es genial. A Yuko-chan se le ocurrió – Dijo Minami sonriendo, estaba abrazando por detrás a Atsuko.

-¡Me gusta! Definitivamente Yuko chan es una genio- Jurina parecía mas feliz de lo normal.

-¡Ya cálmate!- Shinoda la sentó a la fuerza- Disculpa Rena…tú eres mayor de edad así que no necesitas la aprobación de tus padres. La que si necesita es esta mocosa- picándole el cachete inflado a la menor de edad que estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados.

-¿HEEEE?- volteó a ver a su mejor amiga- ¿Menor de edad? ¿Eres menor de edad?- La chica gato se encogió de hombros ruborizándose.

-Cumplí 16 la semana pasada - sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo pensé…

-¡La edad no es importante en una rela…amistad! – Se levantó aporreando su puño en la mesa.

-¡TAMPOCO LA ALTURA ES IMPORTANTE!- gritó Minami sama imitando el golpe a la mesa.

-¡Takachibi tiene razón! ¡Ni la edad, ni la altura, ni el género son importantes!

-¡CIERTO…! ¿He? ¿A quién le dijiste Takachibi?- Atsuko abrazó a la pequeña para que no fuera a golpear a la sinvergüenza.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- la comandante Shinoda chifló para hacer un poco de orden- Tienen toda la noche si quieren para ponerse al día. Yo necesito dormir. Así que señorita Jurina Matsui, mañana vamos con sus padres para que firmen el contrato.

-¿Puede ir Rena chan?

-oye…creo que no deberías usar el "chan", soy mayor…

-¿He? ¿Por qué? Suena bonito y además somos… "mejores amigas"…ugh…- Jurina le lanzó una mirada de cachorro hambriento juntando sus manos frente ella rogándole. Rena no pudo negarse.

-Oigan…ustedes son peor que Yuko y Haruna, y esas ya son palabras mayores – La comandante Shinoda las tomó de las orejas y se las llevó de la oficina.

* * *

Minami se empezó a reír y se sentó sobre las piernas de Atsuko, quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Tú qué opinas?

-Son unas chicas muy…interesantes. Será divertido hacerles la entrevista el sábado.

-Sí, definitivamente son interesantes. Me recuerdan mucho a Yuko y harunyan… ummm… creo que "Las Rosas" tienen una pequeña maldición… ¿o es bendición?- La chica de los hoyuelos le acarició la mejilla a la chica de ojos dulces.

-Definitivamente es una bendición… ¿Viste lo que estaba pasando cuando entramos al cuarto?- Atsuko la rodeó con los brazos.

-Fuimos muy inoportunas…

-La pequeña tendrá muchas oportunidades…

-¿pequeña? ¿A quién le dices pequeña?-fue silenciada por unos labios… muy oportunos.


	4. Distancia

Capítulo 4. Distancia

-¡Rena, queda en tus manos! Si ese monstruo no se levanta mañana a tiempo ¡La que va a sufrir serás tú! ¡Moooh, me van a dejar loca! – Gritó una muy cansada Shinoda Mariko al salir del cuarto de la nueva Rosa Roja.

A penas se cerró completamente la puerta, Jurina corrió a ponerle seguro.

-¿Qué haces? No creo que nadie venga a estas horas –Sonrió la chica de cabellos largos terminando de acomodar un futón a lado de la cama.

-No confío en esas mujeres…además así nadie nos podrá interrumpir otra vez…- La chica gato sonrió ampliamente y corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia donde estaba "su amiga".

Las dos chicas se unieron en un gran abrazo; Jurina se retiró un poco, tomó de las mejillas a su sonriente compañera de cuarto, se mordió un labio y avanzó lenta pero decidida hacia los labios de su camarada. Rena se tocó el estómago y agachó la mirada haciendo gesto de incomodidad. Jurina se detuvo, una sonrisa triste se marcó en su boca de gato y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Rena chan, ese fue un beso de buenas noches je je je…descansa que mañana será un día largo…- la pequeña se tiró torpemente en el futón.

-G…gracias. Si, es mejor ir a dormir ya. Tienes el sueño muy pesado y no quiero sentir la furia de la comandante.- Antes de acostarse, Rena se puso de rodillas frente a Jurina, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente- …tú igual descansa…buenas noches.

La chica de cabello largo apagó las luces y se metió a la cama. Se recostó de lado viendo hacia donde se hallaba una pequeña de espaldas, envuelta en una sábana. Sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente, estaba exhausta y no le dio tiempo de pensar en nada mas.

* * *

El sonido del despertador se escuchó por toda la habitación, Rena estiró la mano para apagarlo, soltó un gran bostezo y se estiró lo mas que pudo. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad del cuarto, solo unos pequeños rayos de luz se colaban a través de las rendijas de las cortinas, eso le daba un poco de luz. Se quedó un rato mirando aquel techo desconocido "¿Dónde estoy? Oh si, en el cuarto de hotel. Entonces no fue un sueño…" una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro "Es cierto, no fue un sueño, tengo trabajo…lo conseguí de manera muy extraña, casi tan extraña como mis jefas" recordó las peleas entre Minami y Shinoda, sin duda eran unas personas muy interesantes. "umm… al parecer el malestar que sentía en el estómago y pecho se ha ido. Gracias a Dios sólo fue algo pasajero, iba a ser una carga para Shinoda si llegase a necesitar atención médica" se sentó en la cama y bajó los pies.

-¡HAAAA!- gritó fuertemente al pisar algo suavecito. Entonces recordó a la persona que estaba durmiendo ahí abajo. –Jurina…-hubo un ligero movimiento entre las sábanas –Jurina es hora de levantarse…- no hubo respuesta ni movimiento alguno.

Rena se levantó y abrió completamente las ventanas, un perfecto día soleado entró por las enormes ventanas iluminando todo el cuarto. Destapó a la pequeña quien se contrajo en posición fetal al sentirse desprotegida, aún así no había señales de que fuera a despertar. Rena se sentó a un lado de la pequeña, empezó a picarla y a medio sacudirla llamándola por su nombre. No había respuesta.

-Jurina… de verdad que tienes el sueño pesado-la chica de cabello largo miró detenidamente a la pequeña durmiente; "A pesar de tener 16 años sus facciones la hacen parecer un poco mayor, me has engañado completamente Jurina…debí darme cuenta antes, sus acciones eran toscas y juguetonas justo como la edad que tiene" de repente su mirada se detuvo en sus ojos cerrados "¿E…estuvo llorando? Sus ojos parecen hinchados…" siguió un rastro apenas visible de lo que parecía ser un camino dejado por unas lágrimas "¿Por qué estabas llorando?" No pudo evitar acariciar su cabello.

"

"…Si me hubieras dado un beso, seguramente hubiera despertado…"

"

Rena se tapó la cara avergonzada "¿hee? ¿Por qué recordé eso ahora? estúpida Jurina…siempre diciendo cosas que logran ruborizarme de esta manera" Se tapó la boca y miró fijamente los labios de la pequeña que estaban entre abiertos, los "malestares" le regresaron con una fuerza increíble "¿Dios, que me pasa?... Jurina dijo un beso pero no especificó donde, entonces ¿Por qué solo puedo mirarle los labios?" las manos le comenzaron a sudar "Igual me pasó ayer, al quedarme viendo sus labios mi corazón latía muy rápido y ese extraño dolor en el estómago apareció de nuevo…sentí que iba a vomitar de los nervios ¿pero por qué me pongo tan nerviosa?" Jurina se movió quedando completamente boca arriba, puso un brazo sobre sus ojos al parecer queriendo evitar la luz. Rena contempló un momento la piel blanca de los delgados brazos de su amiga, su respiración se entrecortó. Su amiga tenía pechos pequeños pero firmes, se notaba que no traía sujetador; su playera estaba medio levantada dejando ver así la suave piel de su abdomen y su pequeño ombligo. Rena sintió como un calor invadía su cuerpo. Sin saber porque estiró la mano y acarició ese abdomen pálido "…su piel es cálida…" acercó su cabeza y besó el ombligo descubierto, notó como la piel de Jurina se erizaba; su corazón galopaba. Subió hacia el rostro de su compañera aun dormida y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella, sus labios se rozaron.

-¡BUENOS DIAS MIS ROSAS HERMOSAS! ¡Les traje un poco de ropa limpia!- La puerta de la habitación se abrió salvajemente, la jefa Minami hacía acto de presencia. Rena comenzó a darle golpes secos a los brazos de Jurina.

-¡JA JA JA! JURINA, DESPIERTA, NO ESTOY JUGANDO, ¡JAJAJA! SHINODA SAN NO TARDA EN LLEGAR ¡JAJAJA!- Un extraño tono de robot salía de los labios de una muy ruborizada Rena.

-¿Heee? Aún no logras despertarla…-La pequeña jefa le hizo una señal a Rena para que se alejara. La joven contrabajo logró ponerse de pie, sentía que sus piernas le temblaban. Apenas se apartó un poco, vio como aquella figura diminuta se lanzaba como luchador al frágil estómago de su "amiga".

-¡AGHHH!

-¡LEVÁNTESE!- la jefa le hizo una llave a la adolorida pequeña- ¡Buenos días Jurina-chan! Levántate o sentirás el doble, no, el triple de dolor que esto…

-¡AAHHH! Perdón, perdón…aghh…ya me levanto, ¡me levanto!… - La jefa soltó su abrazo mortal y se levantó acomodándose el cabello.

-¡uff! Esto no tiene nada que ver con que me hayas nombrado "Takachibi"-Jurina la miró asustada, sabía que era mentira.- Cambiando de tema ¿Por qué cerraron? Tuve que ir por la llave…- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

-Porque queríamos hacer enojar a la comandante… ¿verdad Rena chan?- Jurina miró a su amiga buscando complicidad con una gran sonrisa, pero la chica de cabellos largos evadió la mirada de la pequeña y frunció el ceño.

-Sí, eso era. Con permiso voy al baño a alistarme…-agarró la muda de ropa que trajo la jefecita y entró al baño rápidamente dejando a atrás, y sin darse cuenta, a una gatita con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rena se miró al espejo confundida, abrió el grifo de agua y comenzó a echarse agua intentando bajar su temperatura.

-Rena…-se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta- Me voy a llevar a Jurina a su cuarto para que no nos atrasemos… todavía tenemos una hora así que te esperamos en el lobby. No llegues tarde o Shinoda vendrá a buscarte.

-Si…ahí estaré…- Después de unos segundos escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta del cuarto. Cerró el grifo y las lágrimas brotaron inmediatamente. Su cuerpo se quedó sin fuerzas y se sentó en el piso frío "¿En qué estaba pensando? Estuve a punto de cometer una tontería… ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué tengo estas ganas de tocarte Jurina? ¿Por qué? ¿Esto es lo que sienten las mejores amigas? No…estoy segura que no. Esto no es normal… ¿o sí lo es? Nunca he tenido amigas cercanas así que no estoy segura, tengo que preguntarle a alguien… ¿pero a quien? La única persona a la cual le preguntaría estas cosas está fuera del país…mamá, ayúdame."

7:55 am

Rena salió del elevador y se dirigió al lobby del hotel vistiendo un alegre vestido rosa, le costó un poco de trabajo cubrir con maquillaje sus ojos hinchados. A los lejos vio a Jurina con unos pantalones pegados de mezclilla y una blusa holgada de color morado, se veía muy bien. Al parecer estaba platicando con una mujer, no era nadie conocida, pero Jurina se veía muy animada riendo y tocando el brazo de la extraña con mucha frecuencia. Una singular molestia penetró el pecho de la joven. Sus piernas la obligaron a apresurar el paso.

-Buenos días…-Dijo Rena con tono amigable y una sonrisa.

-Buenos días –contestaron Jurina y la extraña al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ohh! Otra vez nos sincronizamos Jurina chan…- dijo aquella desconocida empujando levemente a su chica gato.

-¡WOH! ¡es genial! Oh, por cierto, déjenme presentarlas –Jurina no miraba a Rena directamente y eso empezaba a incomodarla - Rena chan ella es Churi chan…

-Mucho gusto Rena san, en realidad me llamo Akane Takayanagi pero puedes llamarme Akane o Churi.

-Mucho gusto Akane, esto va a sonar un poco rudo pero ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-No te preocupes, creo saber porque me lo preguntas-dijo Akane sonriéndole a Jurina-…tengo 21. No soy igual que esta pequeña mentirosa, si Minami no me hubiese dicho su verdadera edad me hubiese tragado el cuento de que era mayor que yo- le apretó la mejilla a la pequeña.

-Sí, me tomó por sorpresa igual. Entonces, ¿No se conocían antes? –intentó dar su mejor y mas cordial sonrisa "Si no se conocían entonces ¿por qué Jurina es tan amigable con ella?...llamándole Churi chan como si fueran íntimas" de repente Rena sintió una punzada en el corazón pues se acababa de dar cuenta de algo: "Jurina hizo lo mismo conmigo… Siempre riendo, tocándome amigablemente…hablándome informalmente a pesar de que soy mayor…en tan poco tiempo… Eso quiere decir que… ¿No soy especial para ella?"

-Esta es la primera vez que hablamos pero es tan fácil hablar con ella que pareciera fuéramos amigas desde antes. Es increíble como una persona puede conectarse fácilmente con otra en tan poco tiempo.- la joven Akane sonrió ampliamente. Rena no sabía que decir, un nudo en la garganta le impedía tragar saliva. Jurina seguía sin mirarla, su mirada siempre estaba en cualquier otro lugar menos donde Rena quería: puestos sobre ella "Mírame…mírame jurina…mírame sólo a mi…" repetía a sus adentros sin dejar de ver a Jurina. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

Mariko Shinoda y Takahashi Minami miraban la escena desde lejos.

-Que embarazosa situación por la que está pasando Churi chan en estos momentos…-la comandante se acomodó sus lentes de aviador nuevos. Minami soltó una pequeña risa.

-Vaya situación…Si no sale de ese rosal a tiempo puede salir espinada…- puso una cara pensativa.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Takahashi? Las cosas se ven tensas…

-Digamos que… ¡YO QUE DIABLOS VOY A SABER!... ¡ve a trabajar que ya es tarde!- dándole un empujón. Shinoda se alejó lanzando groserías. "La verdad ni yo se que está pasando, necesito conseguir la versión de Rena chan para sacar una conclusión. Tengo que hablar con Acchan sobre esto…"

Mariko se acercó tomando de las manos a sus Rosas, rompiendo así la extraña atmósfera que había.

-Disculpa Akane, me tengo que llevar a estas dos. ¡Oh si! Airin te estaba buscando en la sala de Edición…

-¿Hee? ¿Ahora que querrá? Gracias Mariko… ¡hasta luego Jurina y Rena chan!- la joven de cabello largo hizo una pequeña reverencia aún sin poder decir palabra, la chica gato le sonrió ampliamente agitando la mano libre efusivamente.

-¡Nos vemos luego Churi chan…!- Las subieron a una camioneta negra polarizada.

El silencio dentro de la camioneta era sepulcral, las jóvenes Rosas iban atrás, Mariko en el asiento del copiloto. Jurina estaba jugando desinteresadamente con un pedazo de papel que se encontró en una orilla del asiento. Rena por su parte miraba por la ventana intentando encontrar palabras para romper el silencio, gracias al cielo, la comandante se encargó de eso.

-Muy bien, aquí están sus agendas de hoy. Dicho esto…tengo que preguntar… ¿Qué diablos les pasa?- las interrogó viéndolas desde el retrovisor, las dos jóvenes agacharon la mirada - ¿No me van a decir? Ok… solo les diré una cosa: piensen en lo que hicieron, hablen de ello y solucionen el problema JUNTAS, porque mañana es la entrevista con Atsuko y las Rosas. Obviamente sería una decepción total para todos que las Nuevas Rosas ya estén peleando…- Rena volteó a ver a Jurina y la chica gato le regresó la mirada.

-No pasa nada comandante, solo estamos nerviosas por los cambios que nos harán ¿No es así Rena chan?- Jurina le sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

-S…si…son los nervios. Por eso estamos…distantes…- La joven de cabello largo sintió como que su corazón se rompía al soltar esa mentira "¿En verdad no pasa nada Jurina? Entonces dime ¿Por qué de repente siento como si una gran brecha se abriera entre nosotras?" Apoyó su cabeza con la de su ahora fría chica gato y cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas.

La comandante las observaba por el retrovisor torciendo los labios. La imagen de las dos chicas con los ojos cerrados le daba cierta ansiedad y tristeza, algo estaba pasando y no tenía idea. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas o podría pasar lo mismo que con Yuko y Haruna "No permitiré que su historia termine antes de empezar…No dejaré que vuelva a suceder…"


	5. Sorpresas

Capítulo 5.- Sorpresas

* * *

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad. Poco a poco las dos habían vuelto a sonreír y mirarse con naturalidad, las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad entre ellas. Ahora estaban en la última parte de su agenda, Jurina estaba fastidiada.

-¡mooh! Rena chan no me gusta ir de compras… ¡es muy aburrido!- la chica gato abrazó por detrás a la chica de cabello largo, poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de esta.

-Aguanta un poco, después de esto solo tendrás que ir a casa de tus papás a firmar tu permiso y entonces si, a descansar.- Acarició los brazos que la rodeaban sonriendo y pegó su cachete al de su amiga. De algún modo estar así con ella la tranquilizaba, esos pensamientos que tuvo en la mañana se habían ido "Tal vez de verdad si fueron los nervios por lo de mañana, las dos estamos bajo una gran presión." Esos malestares que había estado sintiendo de alguna forma habían logrado convertirse en una sensación muy placentera y ya no le molestaba sentir esas mariposas en el estómago.

-Pero falta mucho, además la estúpida Comandante parece más entusiasmada entre toda esta ropa que nosotras. No entiendo nada de lo que dice, ¿combinar colores? ¿El tipo de marca? Solo quiero algo cómodo con lo que me pueda mover libremente, ¡ODIO IR DE SHOPPING!- La chica gato apretó con más fuerza a su compañera, Rena no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos sonriendo dejándose llevar por el abrazo. Sentía que podía derretirse entre esos brazos.

-¡Aquí está la primera ronda!- detrás de ellas apareció una Shinoda muy sonriente con dos carritos de ropa llenos. –Pruébensela, yo me sentaré aquí. Me van a modelar, así que pongan su mejor esfuerzo y sobretodo ¡No tarden cambiándose!

-¡TODA ESA ROPA! ¡AHHH! ¡ME QUIERO MORIR!- Jurina deshizo el abrazo y sumergió su cara en el carrito de ropa con su nombre.

-Vamos Jurina, entre más rápido te cambies más rápido terminaremos- Rena acarició la espalda de la pequeña. La chica gato la volteó a ver, soltó un suspiro y asintió intentando sonreírle.

**Dos horas después…**

-Muy bien chicas, ahora solo falta elegir que vestido llevarán mañana para la entrevista…obviamente es de gala, aquí hay dos, voy a buscar los otros dos modelos.

-Gracias Shinoda san…- Rena sonrió y agarró su vestido. Jurina miró con mala cara a la comandante y tomó el de ella. Había dejado de quejarse desde hace media hora pues se dio cuenta que entre más reclamaba, Shinoda iba por más ropa. La elegante mujer torció los labios en señal de victoria y se dio media vuelta para después desaparecer por una esquina.

Rena le dio unas palmaditas y las dos entraron a sus debidos cubículos cambiadores. Pasaron unos minutos y cuando Rena intentó ponerse el vestido se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo ella sola; el vestido tenía tiras entrelazadas en la espalda, al parecer había hecho algo mal y se habían enredado.

-Disculpe, Shinoda san… ¿está ahí?- asomó su cabeza fuera del vestidor. No había nadie.

-¿Qué pasa Rena chan?- se escuchó desde el otro cubículo.

-No puedo colocarme el vestido…Necesito ayuda.

-Ya voy…

-S…si… gracias.

La chica gato entró al vestidor con un precioso vestido sin mangas azul marino que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, se había recogido el cabello lo que dejaba ver su cuello blanco.

-Te ves muy…-intentó decir Rena con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Sexy?- Jurina sonrió y dio una pequeña vuelta.- Rena chan, ten cuidado o podrías enamorarte de mi…-Le guiñó. La chica de cabellos largos bajó la mirada ruborizada, inmediatamente cruzó los brazos y puso una cara seria.

-Ummm…yo iba a decir que te ves muy "de la calle" ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿12?- soltó una risita juguetona

-¡heee! ¡Rena chan vas a ver! –la pequeña hizo un gesto de sorpresa y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. Las dos empezaron a reír.

-Perdón, perdón… ¡si te ves sexy…! Perdón- suplicó la mayor.

-Bueno, te dejaré ir por… he…umm…Rena…- Jurina miró de pies a cabeza a su amiga con la boca entreabierta y casi de inmediato desvió la mirada al techo muy nerviosa. Por la pequeña batalla de cosquillas y debido a que su vestido no estaba bien amarrado, la joven había quedado totalmente en ropa interior. Bueno, solamente llevaba la parte inferior pues por el tipo de vestido no debía usar sostén.

Rena se cubrió los pechos descubiertos quedando completamente roja, se apresuró torpemente a subirse el vestido. Hubo un silencio.

-Rena chan…Son bonitos…-Jurina seguía viendo al techo pero Rena pudo ver como se le marcaba una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, esto solo logró hacer que la chica hirviera de vergüenza.

-¡Moooh! ¡Jurina eres una Hentai!- La chica de cabello largo le dio un pequeño golpe a una muy sonriente chica gato.- ¡Sal de aquí!

-¿Entonces ya no necesitas ayuda para cambiarte? –Jurina la miró, le lanzó un besito volado y soltó una carcajada. Rena se tapó la cara y se comenzaron a reír. Fuera del vestidor Mariko Shinoda pegaba su oreja a la puerta sonriendo.

-Chicas, es hora de irnos…- sabía que alguien se iba a molestar por tal decisión.

-¿HEEE? Pero falta probarnos otros modelos ¿no?, Rena no se ha terminado de cambiar.

-Esos están bien, ahora cámbiense y vamos. ¿No eso querías desde hace rato? Rápido chicas.- Hubo un silencio y Jurina salió del probador con cara de pocos amigos. La comandante puso perfil serio, cuando la pequeña entró a su vestidor, la elegante y malvada mujer se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

* * *

Se subieron a la camioneta.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que te acompañe?

-¡Claro! Quiero que conozcas mi cuarto…

-Querrás decir a tu familia…

-Umm…Si a ellos también – Sonrió la chica gato. Mariko giró los ojos, le parecía estúpida la manera de ligar que tenía la pequeña, pero al fin y al cabo era eso una simple niña. Pero le sorprendía más que Rena se ruborizara ante tales miserables esfuerzos "No cabe duda que para cada calcetín roto, hay uno descosido"*

El trayecto a casa de su chica gato fue muy divertido y ruidoso, muy diferente de lo ocurrido en la mañana. Ninguna de las dos había tocado el tema y aunque Rena todavía tenía esa espinita clavada decidió dejar pasar esa amarga experiencia y disfrutar esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

La estancia en casa de Jurina fue muy divertida. Los padres de la pequeña son alegres como su hija; son de clase media, el padre es agente de ventas y la madre ama de casa, tiene dos hermanitos pequeños de apenas 4 años.

-Tus hermanitos son tan lindos… ¡quisiera comérmelos!...con permiso…- comentó Rena entrando al cuarto de su amiga. La Comandante Shinoda se quedó en la planta baja para arreglar lo del contrato.

-¿lindos? ¡Son una pesadilla! Hay días que quisiera arrojarlos por la ventana- rió la pequeña- voy a buscar unas bebidas, siéntete libre de revisar mis pertenencias.- La chica le dedicó un guiño y salió. Rena normalmente se habría sentado a esperar a que regresara, pero le llamó la atención una pared donde había muchas fotografías pegadas: Tenía toda clase de imágenes, desde fotos de bebé hasta muy actuales…"Vaya, si que era bastante popular en la escuela" Se dijo al notar que en todas las fotos siempre salía acompañada d amigos entre hombres y mujeres. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención, en todas las fotos escolares Jurina siempre estaba abrazando a una chica, a la misma chica. Era muy hermosa con facciones perfiladas, algo en esa chica le hacía recordar a una princesa. Jurina entró a la habitación.

- ¡Listas las bebidas…y traje unos bocadillos! Espero te guste el Melonpan…-la pequeña recibió un susto tremendo al ver la rapidez en que Rena llegó hasta donde estaba la bandeja y cogió un pan oliéndolo inmediatamente.

-¡oh! Que delicioso aroma…-Unas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas rosas.

-R…rena chan, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Jurina alarmada.

-Es…estoy bien, solo que no había comido Melonpan desde…desde hace mucho…estoy muy feliz…-La voz de Rena salía entre sollozos de manera muy suave y tierna, como una niña pequeña. Jurina suspiró, dejó la badeja en la mesita del centro y le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-¿Te gusta mucho he?

-¡Sí!...me gusta muchísimo… ¡Amo el Melonpan! ¡Lo amo!

-Entonces desde ahora siempre llevaré Melonpan conmigo.- Jurina le sonrió ampliamente, Rena mordió esa pieza de pan dulce que llevaba semanas sin poder comer.

-¿Rico?- preguntó su chica gato.

-¡Delicioso! Gracias Jurina ¡te quiero!- Dijo Rena con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Jurina no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal expresión.

No hubo novedades en casa de los padres de la pequeña pues rápidamente llegaron a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambas partes. Después fueron a buscar las mínimas pertenencias que tenía Rena en su habitación bodega donde se despidió de su amable vecina sin contratiempos, así que era tiempo de volver al hotel.

-Rena chan, cuando me comentaste donde vivías nunca lo imaginé así de…

-¿Espantoso? ¿Horrible? ¿Apocalíptico?-Se entrometió Shinoda.- Mi mascota vive en un lugar mas decente.

-¡Noo! Me refería… al tamaño…-Intentó contenerse la risa por los comentarios de la Comandante. Rena las miró acusadoramente.

-Oigan...Por lo menos tenía techo…

-¡Un techo que compartías con todas las ratas y cucarachas de la ciudad!-Dijo Shinoda burlonamente. Jurina se empezó a carcajear.

-¡Moooh! ¡Ojalá les pase alguna vez a ver si se siguen riendo!- sonrió haciendo un puchero mientras abrazaba una bolsa grande llena con Melonpan que la madre de Jurina le había regalado.

-¡oh! ¡Rena kawaii!- Jurina le picó una mejilla.

-No te avergüences Matsui chan, ya no regresarás a esa cosa horrible a la que llamabas hogar. Pero siento pena por ti, pues a partir de este momento…tendrás que sufrir un tormento mayor viviendo en este departamento con ese monstruo que tienes a lado.- La comandante sonrió al ver las caras confundidas de las chicas; la camioneta paró frente a un complejo de apartamentos, las ventanas bajaron.-están en la zona VIP, seguridad las 24 horas del día, algunos vecinos ricos esporádicos que solo vienen una vez al año y lo más importante: LAS PAREDES SON GRUESAS- Les guiñó mordiéndose la lengua juguetonamente. Jurina sonrió viendo de reojo a la chica de cabello largo, Rena seguía abobada viendo el complejo. – ¡oh bueno!, por lo menos una entendió el mensaje.

-¿Qué mensaje?- reaccionó Rena.

-Muy tarde, no repito las cosas.

-Pero Shinoda san, discúlpeme… ¿Qué mensaje?...nee dime Jurina…

-Ni idea…nunca le presto atención a la obacchan –Jurina alzó los hombros haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Obacchan?... creo que iré a rentar la pocilga donde vivía Rena solo para ti.- Shinoda le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Las tres se empezaron a reír.

* * *

El departamento era muy lujoso, contaba con dos habitaciones que a su vez tenían baños privados, la sala, un comedor y una cocina bien equipada. Totalmente amueblado.

-Aquí vivían las antiguas Rosas…pero las cosas son nuevas, mayormente regalos de los patrocinadores pues cuando hagamos un especial de cómo viven, las marcas tienen que salir. Ya saben, cosas de publicidad.

-Espera… ¿Qué dijiste?- Jurina abrió la boca asombrada.

-Que todo esto es gratis…

-No…antes de eso…

-… ¿Que las antiguas Rosas vivieron aquí?...

Jurina comenzó a gritar y saltar de felicidad por el departamento. Rena y Shinoda estaban atónitas viendo la ridícula escena.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Estoy parada donde alguna vez las Rosas se pararon…-corrió al grifo de agua- ¡ahora me lavo las manos donde alguna vez mis hermosas se las lavaron! –Se paró frente a Shinoda jadeando, la comandante retrocedió un poco asustada.- ¿Cuál…?

-¿C…cuál…que?

-¿Cuál fue la habitación de…Kojiharu Sempai?

-La…la de la derecha…-Shinoda apuntó nerviosamente. La pequeña salió corriendo dando gritos de alegría, encerrándose en dicha habitación.- Ok…oficialmente la declaro con un grave problema mental.

-Creo que ya eligió cuarto…- Rena sonrió. La comandante la observó y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Amm…al parecer siente mucha ADMIRACIÓN por Kojima Haruna… Me pregunto como reaccionará cuando la conozca en persona. Una vez Haruna me contó que una fan incluso la BESÓ… ¿Será que Jurina está guardado su primer beso para regalárselo a su Idol?- Sonrió inspeccionando el semblante de joven. Rena mantenía una sonrisita, volteó a ver a Shinoda.

-Me encanta el Melonpan…

-¿He?

-Estaba pensando en donde debería guardarlo… ¿En la cocina o en mi cuarto?

-…

-En mi cuarto suena mejor, además así olería a melonpan todo el tiempo, ¡voy a desempacar!- dijo la joven de cabello largo. Fue a la cocina, puso el melonpan en un refractario y se lo llevó a su nueva habitación. Shinoda Mariko hizo la cabeza de lado, se puso sus lentes de aviador y salió de ahí "Definitivamente están locas las dos… Debí haber sido una muy mala persona en mi vida pasada para estar sufriendo con este tipo de gente ahora."

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, las chicas no habían salido de sus habitaciones. Rena había acomodado sus cosas y había tomado un baño. Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos sonriendo "¿Guardando su primer beso? ciertamente Jurina es muy joven y es probable que no haya sido besada aún, ¿pero guardarlo para alguien que no conoce mas que por la televisión? suena muy raro…" se tocó los labios "Yo ya di mi primer beso… En ese tiempo esperaba sentir fuegos artificiales como pasan en las películas, pero no pasó. Tal vez porque era muy joven, casi tanto como Jurina o tal vez porque realmente no sentía nada por el chico." Se tapó la cara "Aunque, al rozar los labios de Jurina hoy en la mañana, mi corazón parecía que se fuera a salir por mi boca…sentí que el tiempo se detenía" se sentó de golpe, abrió los ojos muy grandes y se tapó la boca "No puede ser… ¡Quiero besarla!".

_*Toc Toc*_

-¡A…ADELANTE!- La joven se levantó dándose pequeñas cachetadas. La cabeza de Jurina se asomó por la puerta.

-Rena chan… Wow, tu cuarto quedó super ordenado…un momento…¿Por qué te golpeas?- entró sonriente con una cajita de pokis de chocolate.

-¿Ha? Es que aún no me lo creo… tantas cosas buenas han pasado en tan poco tiempo que a veces siento que fuera un sueño.-Le sonrió.

-Me pasa lo mismo, estos días han sido una locura… todo gracias a ti Rena chan –Se sentó en la cama saboreando un poki- ¿gustas?

-Yo no hice nada- sonrió sentándose a su lado tomando una golosina.

-Claro que si… Gracias a ti todo esto es posible, si no te hubiera conocido estoy segura que esto no hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque siento que fuimos hechas para estar juntas...- la chica gato esbozó una sonrisa sincera. Rena agachó la mirada sonrojada, empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos. Jurina se dio cuenta.- Perdóname Rena chan…a veces hablo sin pensar. Cuando te haga sentir incómoda o molesta por algo que digo, por favor házmelo saber. No quisiera que pasara lo mismo que hoy, por favor…

-No…no te preocupes. Es solo que nunca sé cómo responderte…- Rena la miró con esos ojos de venadito que hacían latir el corazón de Jurina a mil por hora.- Yo tampoco quiero que pase algo como lo de la mañana. Aunque no entiendo porque estabas molesta conmigo.

-¿molesta…yo? Pero si yo pensé que eras tú la que estaba enfadada conmigo – las dos se miraron y sonrieron- somos un par de idiotas ¿no es cierto? Umm… ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

-Trato hecho, jamás deshecho.- se dieron la mano.

-Muy bien, ahora comamos pokis –La sinvergüenza chica gato se puso un poki en la boca y se acercó a la chica de cabello largo. Rena se quedó pasmada "¿Quiere que compartamos el poki?", Jurina insistía con el poki medio sonriendo "Ok…pero después no me culpes si te robo tu primer beso…" sonrió y mordió el otro extremo del caramelo.

* * *

*"Para cada roto hay un descosido" que viene significando algo así como: No importa que tan raro seas…siempre habrá alguien similar a ti. Así que si somos solteras (os) no debemos preocuparnos, siempre habrá alguien ahí afuera para nosotros.


	6. Al Descubierto

**Capítulo 6.- Al Descubierto.**

* * *

-Muy bien, ahora comamos pokis –La sinvergüenza chica gato se puso un poki en la boca y se acercó a la chica de cabello largo. Rena se quedó pasmada "¿Quiere que compartamos el poki?", Jurina insistía con el poki medio sonriendo "Ok…pero después no me culpes si te robo tu primer beso…" sonrió y mordió el otro extremo del caramelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Takahashi Minami.

-Ahh! Acchan…ahí justo ahí…

-¿Te gusta a este ritmo?

-S…sii…hummm…se siente muy bien…

-Has estado muy tensa estoy días, así que voy a lograr que te relajes completamente…

-¡oohh…!-La pequeña presidenta soltó un gemido, Atsuko Maeda había tocado un nervio. La chica de presencia angelical sonrió levemente y palmeó la espalda de su compañera.

-Listo Minami… ¿Mejor no?

-Acchan…eres la mejor. No sé que haría sin tus masajes, tienes las manos de un ángel. Ese nudo en la espalda me estaba matando.-Dijo la presidenta sentándose y estirándose. Maeda la miraba sonriente.- Muchísimo mejor que ir a un spa.

-Ya te había dicho que es malo para ti tener tantas responsabilidades. No puedes hacerte cargo de todos los problemas de la televisora.

-Sabes que mi padre está enfermo y como hija única es mi responsabilidad, papá confía en mi y no pienso defraudarlo. Además no estoy sola en esto…te…te tengo a ti Atsuko.- dijo entre dientes y un poco avergonzada.

-¿Qué dijiste mi pequeña tsundere chan?- Maeda se acercó y la miró de frente. Minami torció los labios.

-¡No soy tsundere! Moh! Y deja de decirme pequeña…-Minami la abrazó y amabas rieron.

-Muy bien, ahora si puedes contarme que es lo que te tenía tan preocupada- dijo la joven estrella mientras se recostaba en las piernas de la jefa.

-Es sobre las nuevas rosas, al parecer han tenido problemas.

-awww… ¿Su primera pelea?

-Bueno, no sé muy bien que pasó. Hoy en la mañana estaban muy raras, Rena actuaba muy fría con Jurina y eso lastimó a la pequeña. Cuando me la llevé a su cuarto, sollozaba como una bebé. Me dijo que Rena la odiaba. Obviamente le pregunté si le había hecho algo y me dijo que no. Entonces le pregunté porque pensaba algo así, pero se puso muy nerviosa y no me contestó. Decidí dejar las cosas por la paz para no alterarla. Espero que Mariko haya podido sacarles algo de información.- la pequeña acariciaba la mejilla de Maeda quien la miraba desde abajo atentamente.

-No las conocemos muy bien aún. Pero personalmente siento que tienen una química increíble. Yuko y Haruna las eligieron así que debes tranquilizarte un poco, ¿recuerdas nuestra primera pelea?

-¿Cómo olvidarla? ¡Eras una pesada! La diva Acchan…

-¡Oye!- Maeda le pellizcó el estómago.

-¡Cuidado la diva ha regresado!- Una muy tierna pelea se estaba llevando a cabo cuando sonó el celular de la pequeña.-Un momento Miss Diva…es Mariko. –Se levantó dejando a Acchan con un puchero en la boca. Minami le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –En seguida continuamos…-Maeda se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo mientras observaba a su compañera salir al balcón hablando por teléfono.

-Buenas noches Shinoda san ¿Cómo están mis rosas?-dijo la pequeña recargándose en los barandales del balcón.

-"Todo bien, ya se calmaron las aguas. Presiento que están en su pre-preriodo porque están de humor que ni ellas se soportan, es eso o de verdad están locas."- una carcajada se escuchó del otro lado del aparato haciendo que la jefa lo alejara momentáneamente de su oreja.

-¿Averiguaste qué problema tenían esas dos en la mañana? –Al decir eso, una prenda de ropa le cubrió la cabeza "El perfume de Acchan" pensó al sentir el aroma proveniente de las susodichas.

-"Ni idea, son muy herméticas. Pero cuando las dejé en su apartamento todo parecía ir bien. Según me di cuenta, la pequeña monstruo es la que tiene mas iniciativa. No estoy segura si Rena vaya por ese camino…"-La jefa escuchaba atenta cuando una prenda mas íntima fue a parar a su lado "Este es el sostén de Acchan ¿Pero que pretende?" confundida volteó a ver hacia adentro. Notó el meneo de unas caderas alejándose al baño, la dueña de aquella figura se medio giró y le lanzó un beso volado "Voy a tomar un baño…" fueron las palabras que le dedicó.-"… ¿Están seguras de esa decisión? Tal vez si encontráramos a mujeres normales las cosas no serían tan difíciles… Takahashi…Oiii…Takahashii…"

-¿He? Ha sí, claro normales…-Saliendo del trance.

-"...Apuesto que no sabes lo que dije…como sea, es problema tuyo. Solo espero que no les pase lo mismo que a Yuko y Haruna. Si tu papá llega a sospechar…"

-Que sospeche lo que quiera... No debe ponerme peros, sabe que hizo mal al intentar destruir a mis amigas y el destino se lo está cobrando. Además debe ponerse feliz pues he generado más ganancias en menos de una semana que lo que él en medio año; si me llego a enterar que está metiendo mano para intentar separarlas ¡lo termino de matar yo! A parte a los fans les encanta todo eso de los "romances prohibidos" están vueltos locos gracias a los "coqueteos" entre ambas.

-"Sigo opinando que deberíamos separarlas, esto de por sí ya avanzó muy rápido. Tenemos que enfriar un poco las cosas entre ellas y vivir juntas solo apresurará las cosas, mas con esa pequeña monstruo con hormona alborotada cerca…De verdad me recuerda mucho a Yuko."

-Por algo ella la eligió…Shinoda, hablamos de esto mañana…tengo que…ir a tomar un baño y se está haciendo tarde.

-"Como diga jefa…saludos a Maeda chan"

-Claro hay le digo… ¿heee? Tú como sabes que…-Una carcajada se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono seguido del tono.

-Me colgó…aishh…mañana me las pagará. –Corrió al baño.

* * *

Rena podía sentir la respiración de Jurina muy cerca ya, el poki se iba consumiendo muy rápido; justo cuando sus labios se rozaron, Rena se alejó rápidamente.

-Moooh! Rena chan eres rápida…-dijo la chica gato un poco frustrada.- ¡Uno más, uno más!-La chica de cabello mas corto se apresuró a meter los dedos en busca de otro caramelo, pero la bolsa estaba vacía.

-Se acabaron tus oportunidades.- Sonrió apenada.- Además me iba a sentir mal por robarte tu primer beso Jurina.-Al fin había podido llegar al tema que quería tocar desde que iniciaron el juego.-Eso es algo que deberías jugar con la persona que te gusta.

-Pero las mejores amigas lo hacen todo el tiempo…no es nada malo. –La chica se encogió de hombros al escuchar las palabras de la chica de cabello largo "Aparte tú me gustas".- ¡A parte no sería mi primer beso!

-¿he?…- Rena se quedó un poco aturdida ante tal expresión.

-No pongas esa cara- la menor le picó una mejilla- Mi primer beso fue con una amiga, justamente jugando con pokis ¡por eso quería robarte tu primer beso Rena chan!- Sonrió con un guiño.

-¿Por qué crees que no he dado mi primer beso?-dijo un poco indignada- soy mayor que tú ¿sabes?

-¿Hee? ¿En serio?- se veía un poco molesta- ¿Con quién fue? ¿Con tu…novio?

-No era exactamente mi novio…En realidad me lo robó.

-¿HEEE? –Jurina se acercó impaciente- Cuéntame más… ¿Lo golpeaste?

-En realidad no. No supe que hacer, en un momento estábamos haciendo tarea y al otro me estaba besando. Recogí mis cosas y me fui de su casa.

- ¿Pasó algo mas entre ustedes?

-No, él se mudo un mes después. Pero en ese lapso no cambió nuestra relación. Seguimos siendo compañeros de salón y nada más. Nunca hablamos de ese día.

-¿Te gustaba?- Jurina parecía estar muy interesada en las expresiones de Rena y esto hacía que la chica de cabello largo se sintiera avergonzada.

-No. Nunca habíamos hablado mucho, así que simplemente no lo conocía. No te puedes enamorar de alguien sin siquiera conocerlo.

-Si se puede. El amor a primera vista si existe – La chica gato esbozó una sonrisa juguetona y un guiño. Rena sintió una dosis nueva de mariposas en el estómago.

-Ha…hablando de eso…Jurina…¿has tenido novio?-Cambiando de tema para tranquilizar un poco su corazón.

-umm…Novio no…pero…- De repente el semblante de su chica gato se hizo melancólico, al notar que Rena la observaba sonrió un poco forzado.- ¡OH! Ya es tardísimo…será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama. Mañana tenemos el ensayo de la entrevista, me paso a retirar…-decía la chica gato mientras intentaba sonreír. Rena la tomó del brazo cuando esta intentó levantarse.

-Jurina… ¿Estás bien?

-Si Rena chan, no te preocupes. Es solo que… recordé a alguien muy especial para mi.- su mirada perdió un poco de brillo. Rena le soltó el brazo y se paró a abrazarla, le dio un beso en la frente. Jurina sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Y ese beso?

-Es el de buenas noches.- Sonrió un poco ruborizada.

-ummm…buenas noches Rena chan- la chica tomó a la mayor de los hombros y puso sus labios sobre los de ella para después salir del cuarto dando brinquitos dejando a Rena completamente roja con los ojos abiertos y el pulso a mil por hora.

**2:30 am**

Rena daba vueltas en la cama "Tonta, es tu culpa. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó." Cerró los ojos nuevamente tocándose los labios "Fue cálido, dulce. Una explosión de energía recorrió mi cuerpo con el contacto. Pero duró tan poco…muy poco. Haces que mi corazón lata muy fuerte y que mi mundo se detenga al mismo tiempo. Es como si estuviera dando vueltas en un laberinto, sabes que puedes perderte en el camino, pero al fin y al cabo siempre hay una salida. La verdadera pregunta es ¿qué me espera al llegar del otro lado? la única forma de saberlo es arriesgarme y averiguarlo. Jurina, conseguiré salir de este laberinto en el que me metiste." Abrió los ojos y una punzada al corazón le llegó "Jurina, ¿Quién es esa persona especial y por qué te pones tan triste al recordarla?" Cerró los ojos una vez más. Esta vez cayó en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Tuvieron una mañana muy ocupada, ensayaron el programa con Atsuko Maeda aunque para decepción de Jurina las antiguas Rosas iban a llegar minutos antes del programa en vivo. La pequeña jefa estaba muy contenta con el resultado. Sabía que Maeda tenía todo bajo control; ella logró disipar los nervios de sus nuevas rosas y para sorpresa de todos ellas lograron hablar y jugar abiertamente en muy poco tiempo.

-Felicidades por su trabajo. Rena chan me sorprendiste bastante, pensé que te llevaría mas tiempo adaptarte a una cámara- la pequeña jefa le dio una palmadita.

-Estoy acostumbrada a la presión…-dijo un poco avergonzada. Los recuerdos de esas fiestas elegantes a la que la asistía junto con sus padres le vinieron a la mente. Siempre la ponían a tocar el piano para los invitados así que había perdido el pánico escénico rápidamente.

-neee… Takachibi sama… ¿Dónde está la cafetería? –Unos brazos la rodearon por detrás y una sonrisa de gato se dejó ver.

-Por ese pasillo a la izquierda… ¿TAKACHIBI? ¡Ven acá! –Jurina salió corriendo perseguida de cerca por una muy enfadada jefa. Rena se rió de tal inusual escena.

-Últimamente las cosas han estado muy animadas- una voz femenina se escuchó atrás de Rena, quien inmediatamente volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Una joven le sonreía.- Hola…mucho gusto. Soy Furukawa Airi, diseñadora gráfica. Es un placer conocerte…

-Encantada de conocerte, soy Matsui Rena…-se saludaron cordialmente. La chica frente a ella parecía estar un poco nerviosa de repente.

-¡ahh…! No sabes lo difícil que es para mi el tenerte así de frente- dijo cubriéndose la cara.

-¿Por qué dices eso Furukawa san?

-oh no por favor, tú puedes llamarme Airin…sería un honor para mi.

-ummm…Esta bien… A…Airin san…- Al decir su nombre la chica se puso colorada.

-Yo…yo…con permiso. Nos vemos al rato…digo, luego…no específicamente hoy…puede ser cualquier día. ¡ahh! ¿¡Qué estoy diciendo!?-la joven estaba muy nerviosa lo que a Rena le causó mucha ternura.

-Airin san… ¿Cuál es tu oficina? Para que pueda ir a visitarte y platiquemos más.- parecía un cachorrito. La joven rápidamente le dio unas indicaciones. Platicaron un rato, Rena se sentía muy a gusto platicando con ella, pudieron intercambiar unas cuantas anécdotas de la universidad, pues Airin era egresada de la misma a la que Rena acudía.

-¿Te acuerdas del intendente maligno que perseguía a las muchachas hasta el baño?

-¡Sí! Me daba mucho miedo… él y su ojo de vidrio que a veces se le caía -las dos empezaron a reír fuertemente.

-Hola… Cuenten el chiste…- dijo Jurina con tono serio. Las chicas la miraron, ella miró a Airin a los ojos y luego a Rena.

-J…jurina…ella es…

-Furukawa Airi… encantada.- se adelantó la joven, Jurina miró su mano extendida y luego a ella.

-Matsui Jurina…encantada de conocerte- las dos estrecharon sus manos, Rena podía ver que el rostro de su amiga no era el de siempre, la forma de sonreír parecía tosca.- Mira Rena chan…te compré Melonpan para que comamos juntas- su chica gato saltó hacia ella abrazándola y mostrándole una bolsa.

-Melonpan…-un brillo se apoderó de sus ojos.- gracias Jurina ¡te quiero! –Dijo Rena agarrando la bolsa y abrazándola fuertemente. Jurina miró a la otra joven, le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y mordaz. La chica desvió la mirada, lo que sólo logró hacer que Jurina se riera aun más.

-Con permiso Furukawa san… tenemos muy poco tiempo de descanso.

-Si claro, no se preocupen. Tengo trabajo que hacer igual, disfruten su comida.

-¡Hasta pronto Airin san! Después voy a verte a tu oficina…- Rena se despidió agitando la mano con una gran sonrisa. Al irse la joven, Jurina soltó un gran suspiro y giró los ojos.

-Vamos a comer Rena chan- dijo con su habitual sonrisa de gato.

* * *

**7:00 PM**

El programa "_Al Descubierto_" de la cual era conductora Atsuko Maeda dio inicio.

La primera parte de la entrevista fue exclusivamente para las nuevas Rosas; les preguntaron sobre su vida antes de unirse al proyecto, sobre los planes que tenían, sus ambiciones, sus hobbies, sus talentos, etc.

Las antiguas rosas no se habían aparecido y solo faltaban unos 15 minutos para que terminara el programa. De repente unas luces dieron señal para presentarlas.

-Un fuerte aplauso para sus queridas exRosas Oshima Yuko y Kojima Haruna…-inmediatamente Rena se puso muy nerviosa no habían hablado con ellas para nada y no sabían que debían hacer. Su mente trabajaba al mil por hora cuando sintió que apretaron su mano "¿Jurina? Estás temblando…" miró a su gatita, notó que sus ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos, tenía la mano libre en su boca para evitar que se distinguiera su notable temblor en la barbilla causado por las ganas de llorar. Rena observó las hermosas figuras que salían de una puerta; una era alta, delgada y poseía un aura sexy. La otra era de baja estatura con un aura más fresco, siempre mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro que lograba hacerte sonreír con solo verla. Entraron tomadas de la mano.

Jurina no pudo contenerse y se levantó para ir directamente hacia la mas alta, para sorpresa de todos los presentes la abrazó y se puso a sollozar. Haruna sonrió y le acarició la cabeza tiernamente. El tumulto del público no se hizo esperar.

-Al parecer tienes una fan más Harunyan- Bromeó Maeda.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo, deja a mi nyan nyan!- Yuko hizo un pequeño berrinche- ¿Qué sentirías si abrazo a tu Rena chan?- el público enloqueció y alentaba a Yuko para que la abrazara. La pequeña exIdol saltó sobre una despistada Rena colgándose como koala de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo reír al público por la reacción que eso causó en Jurina.

-¡Oiii! El mío fue abrazo…-la gatita torció los labios. Yuko le sacó la lengua retadoramente, Jurina sonrió y acto siguiente le robó un beso fugaz a una distraída Kojima. El público explotó en gritos, Maeda se reía a carcajadas sin poder moderar la situación; en la cabina de mando Minami saltaba de emoción al ver como el rating subía como espuma.

-¡Basta!- Maeda logró decir entre risas – Tenemos a la ganadora…-El público tardó unos segundos en calmarse.

-Lo admito, no puede haber mejor sustituta que tú- Yuko liberó a Rena y se dirigió hacia Jurina con una sonrisa pero hablando seriamente- Tienes un ángel y carisma únicos, cuando te vi por primera vez no pude dejar de mirarte debido a ese gran espíritu que posees. Esa sonrisa es tu arma, úsala para hacer feliz a los demás –caminó hacia ella con los brazos extendidos, la chica gato no dudó y correspondió al gesto "Por lo que he investigado de ti, puedo decir que eres una niña con un gran corazón pero rodeado por una gran muralla, permite que las personas lleguen a el. Deja el pasado atrás." Le susurró a la joven. Jurina no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

-Esta escena es única, es la primera vez que nuestras Rosas están en contacto y se puede notar la magia que las envuelve.

Haruna se acercó a una Rena con los ojos vidriosos y la abrazó igual "Nunca dudes de ti. Siempre enfrenta con confianza los problemas que se te presenten, tienes la fortaleza necesaria para hacerlo. Intenta ser sincera contigo misma para que puedas ser sincera con los demás. No tengas miedo de amar, pues si lo haces sinceramente esa persona te corresponderá de la misma manera. No te dejes engañar fácilmente." Por alguna razón las palabras que salieron de aquella persona le dejaron un cálido sentimiento en el pecho y unas energías renovadas. El programa terminó.

* * *

Mas tarde en la mansión de Takahashi Minami o en la Takacueva, como la habían bautizado Yuko y Jurina, una fiesta privada con sólo 7 invitadas se llevaba a cabo.

-¡WIIEEE! –Yuko bailaba en sostén arriba de la mesa.

-¡Yuko! Hay una menor de edad ¡compórtate por Dios! – Haruna intentaba bajarla y cubrirla con una toalla.

-¡YEEEEEY!- Atsuko Maeda se unió a la fiesta nudista de Yuko.

-¡MOOH! ¡Acchan, debes dar el ejemplo! Hey tú ¿Qué haces? ¡No veas! –dijo tapándole los ojos a Jurina quien estaba estirando un billete a las dos chicas arriba de la mesa mientras gritaba "MUCHA ROPA" con entusiasmo.

-Las cosas no han cambiado…-suspiró Shinoda viendo el espectáculo junto con Rena.

-¿Siempre han sido así? Pensé que era por el vino que están tomando- sonrió al ver la copa que la comandante sostenía en la mano.

-El vino solo las desinhibe, pero con o sin el, siempre han sido así de energéticas. Son un dolor de cabeza ¿No estás tomando nada?

-Oh no, nunca he probado alcohol así que no se cómo me pondría.- dijo la chica de cabello largo mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco. Una sonrisa maligna apareció en el rostro de Shinoda Mariko.

-oh… ¿en serio?... ummm… conozco una bebida que no emborracha mucho. Es mas, se hace con leche. Solo sirve para alegrarte mas y te deja las mejillas calientitas. Es lo que está tomando Jurina.

-¿En serio?- le echó un vistazo a la chica gato quien parecía estar normal –Suena bien…¿Qué es?

-Es una bebida de café, se llama Kalhua… Ven, acompáñame a prepararla…-las dos entraron a la casa.

La fiesta avanzó. Jurina se carcajeaba al ver la a sus sempais completamente borrachas "cantando" en el karaoke; Maeda abrazaba a Minami intentando protegerla de Yuko quien intentaba besarla.

-Yuko, deja a mi Takamina… nadie puede besarla ¡hip!…

-No seas envidiosa Acchan, déjame besarla una vez…-Haruna abrazó por detrás a la pequeña.

-¿A quién quieres besar?- preguntó indignada.

-A ti nyan nyan…sólo a ti… ¡hip!

-¡Hey tú! ¿A dónde vash?- le gritó Minami por el micrófono a Jurina, quien intentaba escapar sigilosamente.

-¡Al baño!- mintió la chica gato. Ante tal respuesta la dejaron ir sin problema, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa "¿Dónde estás Rena? Desapareció hace un buen rato con la comandante…" Estaba recorriendo los pasillos cuando se topó con Shinoda bajando de las escaleras.

-Oye… pequeña monstruo…-Le dijo Shinoda con una sonrisa maligna- te dejé un regalo en la terraza.

-¿regalo?... mejor dime donde está Rena chan…- cruzó los brazos. La comandante dirigió la mirada hacia arriba de las escaleras. Jurina la miró dudosa, pero empezó a subir rápidamente las escaleras.

Al salir a la terraza unos brazos conocidos la recibieron en un abrazo.

-Juritan…veniste…-La voz de Rena estaba ronca

-Rena chan…apestas a alcohol- sonrió la menor de edad.

-Te extrañé mucho. La comandante no quería dejarme ir hasta que me tomara 6 vasos de la leche que estabas tomando...sabe horrible… ¿Cómo puedes tomar eso?-La chica de cabello corto sintió como su amiga perdía la fuerza de su cuerpo a causa del mareo.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos…-la gatita la guió hasta una banca. Aún sentadas, Rena no soltaba a Jurina. Con una mano tomó a la menor del cuello y la miró.

-Juritan… ¿Me quieres?- mirándola directamente.

-Si… te quiero mucho Rena chan.

-Juritan… ¿Te gusto?

-Me gustas mucho, te lo dije esa vez en el parque…

-juritan… ¿Me amas?- Rena pegó su frente a la de la pequeña.

-…Rena chan…yo…umm…yo…- la chica de cabello largo se medio alejó viendo los ojos de su chica gato quien no sabía qué hacer con la mirada.

-Ahí está de nuevo…- Jurina la miró confundida- Ese vacío en tus ojos…apareció de nuevo.


	7. Confesiones

**Capítulo 7.- Confesiones**

* * *

-Juritan… ¿Me quieres?- mirándola directamente.

-Si… te quiero mucho Rena chan.

-Juritan… ¿Te gusto?

-Me gustas mucho, te lo dije esa vez en el parque…

-Juritan… ¿Me amas?- Rena pegó su frente a la de la pequeña.

-…Rena chan…yo…umm…yo…- la chica de cabello largo se medio alejó viendo los ojos de su chica gato quien no sabía qué hacer con la mirada.

-Ahí está de nuevo…- Jurina la miró confundida- Ese vacío en tus ojos…apareció de nuevo.

Jurina suspiró y sonrió ampliamente, lo que ocasionó que Rena frunciera el ceño confundida.

-Rena chan… Estás muy borracha, será mejor que vaya a traerte un café bien cargado para que se te baje.

-No lo necesito…no estoy nada "borracha". Sé muy bien lo que digo, lo que hago y estoy cien por ciento segurísima de lo que pasa a mi alrededor...-decía la chica mayor arrastrando las palabras, claramente en un estado inconveniente. Jurina sonrió girando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo.

-¿Ha si? ¿Estás completamente segura que estas consiente de TODO lo que pasa a tu alrededor?-La menor iba a pellizcar a la chica de cabello largo cuando súbitamente Rena pegó sus labios a los de ella. El contacto fue duro, totalmente inesperado para la chica gato quien tuvo que cerrar los ojos a causa del dolor originado por el choque tosco, pero tierno, que Rena había propiciado. No obstante el dolor se esfumó rápidamente y fue sustituido por una sensación cálida que invadió los sentidos de la joven. Jurina sentía la respiración de Rena por toda la cara, a pesar de tener cierto olor a alcohol, la joven distinguía el olor natural dulce que su compañera poseía. Disfrutó cada movimiento de los labios de Rena y ella respondió de la mejor manera posible, aunque aún sin lengua de por medio. El éxtasis del momento nublaba los pensamientos de Jurina, cuando inesperadamente Rena cortó el beso y se desvaneció en los brazos de una muy agitada chica gato.

-¿Rena chan?... ¿Estás bien?- La chica gato suspiró y soltó una pequeña risa al notar que la joven que tenía en brazos roncaba ligeramente- ¡Mooh Rena chan! No te entiendo. De verdad no te entiendo en absoluto…-La recostó en la banca mientras ella se ponía de rodillas; jugaba con un mechón de cabello de la joven dormida. Suspiró al ver el rostro pacífico y pálido de la bella durmiente.- Eres muy especial Rena chan, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. No pude quitarte el ojo de encima, me gustaste inmediatamente. Lo que empezó como un juego ahora ha tomado un rumbo extraño…-un silencio, Jurina intentaba acomodar sus pensamientos.

-¿Un juego?- una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡MA….MARIKO!- Se levantó rápidamente para quedar de frente a la comandante

-Nada de "Mariko" para ti soy ¡Shinoda san! Nada de tener ese tipo de confianzas conmigo…-le dio un pequeño golpe a la pequeña.- pero olvidemos eso y respóndeme… ¿Todo era un juego? ¿Todos esos cariñitos y esas lágrimas fueron sólo eso? ¡Qué excelente actriz!

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas!...es que yo… -La pequeña se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Soy toda oídos…- cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa "Esto suena interesante…al fin, algo que vale la pena esta noche…"

-Yo…emmm….- Jurina inhaló y exhaló fuertemente, echó un vistazo a la mirada curiosa de la comandante- ¡Me gusta tontear con chicas lindas! –Sonrió mordiéndose la lengua juguetonamente y lanzando un guiño. Mariko reaccionó con una "facepalm".

-¡¿Así que de verdad sólo eres una idiota?!- la comandante lanzó una carcajada- ¡Lo sabía!

-¡Oye!...-Jurina sonrió forzadamente bajando la mirada.

-Estuve a punto de creerme el cuento de que en realidad estabas enamorada de Rena…

-…

-¿Si estás enamorada?

La chica gato miró a la joven durmiente, sonrió para sí misma mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Si me gusta…la quiero mucho. Su mirada y su sonrisa son como un imán para mi, cuando estoy con ella no me importa nada más, solo quiero hacerla sonreír… Quiero protegerla, quiero abrazarla, besarla… ¡Hasta he sentido un poco de celos!...-Jurina dirigió una mirada triste a la comandante quien se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos.-…Estoy asustada…Estoy muy asustada Shinoda san…-la voz se le quebró. La comandante ahora estaba un poco alarmada ante tal cambio de actitud de la pequeña.

Jurina se acercó y abrazó a Mariko, quien al principio estaba en shock, pero al sentir como la pequeña sollozaba no dudó en devolver el abrazo y acariciar la cabeza de la chica. "No deberías tener miedo…son tal para cual…"

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

Mariko Shinoda preparaba alegremente una bebida "especial" con leche, hielo y Kahlua, mientras unos ojos grandes y redondos la miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Estás segura que eso no me hará nada?...la etiqueta dice que tiene 36 grados de alcohol…

-Es un tipo de alcohol de México… ¿de verdad vas a despreciar algo internacional? Además como te dije, Jurina estaba tomando de esto. Sabe a café con leche.

-umm… confiaré en ti Shinoda san…

-Confía pequeña. Ten, vamos a la terraza para que podamos platicar bien. Aquí no se puede por tanto escándalo- dijo la comandante apuntando a las chicas semidesnudas que bailaban en la mesa de afuera.

En la terraza Rena no tenía escapatoria, Mariko había puesto su silla en la entrada y había amenazado a la joven con no dejarla bajar hasta que se tomara unas cuantas copas con ella.

-Pero Shinoda san ¡esta cosa sabe horrible!

-Ya te dije, te tomas unas mas o no bajaremos nunca. Vamos Rena chan, además quería platicar contigo.- Rena aceptó de mala gana. Los tragos parecían eternos en su vaso, pero decidió tomarlos rápidamente para así poder bajar. Al tercer vaso de ese misterioso elixir empezó a sentir un ligero mareo.

-Shinoda san, me siento extraña.- dijo la joven poniendo las manos en la cara- mis mejillas están calientitas –de repente tuvo la necesidad de reírse sola. Shinoda sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿En serio? Entonces ya es tiempo de tocar el tema del que quería hablar contigo…

-¿De qué se trata?- le dio un trago grande a su bebida.- ¡ohh! Ahora no sabe tan mal…-se terminó rápidamente su cuarto vaso.

-¿Cómo es tu relación con el monstruo?- Mientras le servía otro vaso a la joven con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Monstruo? No conozco a ningún monstruo…-Rena frunció el entrecejo y pensó unos segundos.- ¿Te refieres a Jurina?- Shinoda afirmó con la cabeza, la joven de cabello largo se comenzó a reír.

-toma…-Le pasó el vaso con la bebida mas cargada que antes- Si, tengo mucha curiosidad. Se hicieron amigas muy rápido.

-Pues solo llevamos unos días juntas, pero pareciera que fueran años de conocernos…-tomó un sorbo, hizo una pequeña mueca al principio por lo fuerte de la bebida, sin embargo se bebió la mitad casi inmediato. Shinoda rio por lo bajo "parece una esponja…"

-Es que me quedé con la duda sobre la pelea que tuvieron esa vez…

-¡Ha eso!...- Rena intentó fijar la mirada al vaso que tenía en las manos, todo le daba vueltas- No fue nada…creo.

-¿Crees?

-No estoy muy segura ahora del porque… pero ahora todo está bien…bueno, casi todo.- Shinoda no estaba muy convencida de las palabras de la joven así que la apuró a que se terminara su bebida sirviéndole otra rápidamente.

-Según supe, Jurina había llorado porque eras muy fría con ella.- Rena abrió los ojos ante las palabras de la comandante.

-¿Lloró? Eso no lo sabía…-bajo la mirada.

-Yo estoy segura que ella fue la que te molestó ¿o me equivoco?

-N…no…bueno…tal vez…creo que yo tuve la culpa… ¡pero también fue culpa de ella! Si no se hubiera acercado tanto…-Rena se puso un poco nerviosa, empezó a jugar con su vaso lleno.

-Explícate…

-Es que…-se tomó nuevamente la mitad de la bebida, esta vez para darse valor- es que…ese día sentí la necesidad de… besarla… ¡pero fue su culpa! Ella se acerca mucho a mi rostro… ¡eso me pone muy nerviosa! No sé cómo lidiar con eso…

-Es verdad…no sabe respetar el espacio personal… espera… ¿Besarla?- Shinoda sonrió "Vaya, vaya…y pensé que la única con hormona alborotada era la pequeña monstruo esa…"

-¡S…si! Cuando estoy con ella, siento como si miles de mariposas estuvieran en mi estómago… -se terminó su bebida.-… ayer me robó un beso…-se tocó los labios sonriendo- …quiero verla…quiero preguntarle por que hizo eso.

-Entonces la monstruo esa te gusta…- La comandante sonrió maliciosamente "Si le digo que la monstruo esa siente lo mismo…las cosas no serían divertidas. Tengo una idea…"- Ahora regreso…voy a buscar a tu monstruo.

-¡Sí! ¡Dile que quiero verla! Necesito hablar con ella…- Dijo Rena con una actitud decidida. Shinoda rio fuerte "Esta idiota es capaz de declararse hoy… ¡Que divertido!...no es bueno para el trabajo, pero… ¡bah! Le pediré un aumento de sueldo a Takamina después de esto…"

_-FINAL DEL FLASHBACK-_

* * *

Shinoda logró calmar a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Vamos, vamos…no necesitas tener miedo. El amor es algo bonito… aunque el primer amor siempre es el más duro, también es el más bonito e inolvidable.

-Lo sé…- Jurina se libró del abrazo y miró firmemente a la comandante- Esto que estoy sintiendo por Rena es lo mismo que sentí por alguien más…- frunció el entrecejo-…no…no es igual…es diferente... No puedo compararlas…

-¿T…tuviste una novia…?... ¿a los cuantos años, a los 12? ¿O todavía usabas pañal?- La comandante entró un poco en depresión "Maldita mini monstruo…sufriendo por su segundo amor a esta edad…Necesito un novio…"

-No quiero hablar de eso contigo…-La comandante le lanzó una mirada de recelo-… no te molestes Marichan, es sólo que no me gusta recordar cosas tristes. Rena chan se dio cuenta…pero no es algo que pueda controlar.

-¿Sigues pensando en ella?

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso…

-Pero tú seguiste con el tema…

-Marichan…no seas chismosa.- Jurina se comenzó a reír pero fue callada cuando sintió el jalon de orejas propinado por una molesta comandante.

-¡PARA TI SOY SHINODA SAN!

-¡¿HEE?! ¡Pero Marichan suena más lindo! ¡DUELE, DUELE! ¡¿Además ya somos amigas no!?

-¡Soy tu manager!... y no gracias ¡No quiero ser amiga de un monstruo!

-¡Pero Marichan…!- la pequeña se le colgó como koala. La mujer elegante quería que la fiesta se acabara ya.

* * *

10:00 am del domingo. La cabeza de Rena parecía que fuera a explotar, intentó abrir los ojos pero la luz le molestaba mucho. Su boca estaba seca y con un extraño sabor, ni que decir del aroma que se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Miró a su alrededor, no podía reconocer esa habitación. Aquel lugar era amplio, la cama en la que estaba era muy suave con sabanas de seda, era como la habitación de una Reina. Entonces se dio cuenta de unos portarretratos que se encontraban encima de una mesita a lado de la cama.

-Debe ser la habitación de Minami sama- Dijo para ella al tomar un retrato en sus manos donde se encontraba una sonriente Minami Takahashi abrazada de su fiel compañera y estrella televisiva: Atsuko Maeda.- … ¿Cómo llegué aquí?... No recuerdo nada…- se rascó la cabeza intentando traer los recuerdos al presente, pero no lograba unir las piezas "Lo último que recuerdo es que subí a la terraza con Mariko y estábamos hablando de la agenda…y…de Jurina" se tapó la boca asombrada "Creo haberle dicho que quería besarla… ¿Se lo dije? ¿Lo soñé?... ¡no recuerdo!" se tapó la cara avergonzada "¡No recuerdo! Espero no haber dicho nada vergonzoso…Mejor voy a hablar con ella para disculparme por cualquier tontería que haya podido pasar…" Se olió las manos "Huelo horrible…necesito darme un baño."

Rena logró salir de esa enorme y suave cama con una sonrisa "Esta cama es demasiado para lo pequeña que es nuestra jefa, aunque ahora que lo pienso…todas sus pertenencias son muy exuberantes, empezando por su camioneta gigante, su oficina, su casa…" pasando por alto el complejo emocional de su jefa, Rena tomó prestada una toalla de uno de los gabinetes y se dispuso a entrar al baño del cuarto. Tomó la perilla de puerta cuando está se abrió de golpe causando que Rena gritara y cayera al suelo tapándose la cara. Una carcajada conocida resonó en la habitación, la joven de cabello largo alzó la vista para encontrar la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba observar.

-¡Jurina! ¡Me asustaste!

-¿En serio? Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta…- Jurina le sonrió pícaramente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse; Rena se avergonzó ante la obviedad de sus palabras.- ¡puff! Rena chan… estás bien curtida en alcohol…-su chica gato la olfateó arrugando la nariz. Rena se avergonzó y se alejó de la pequeña. Jurina frunció el ceño y se acercó, inmediatamente la otra joven retrocedió unos pasos.

-Apesto…no te acerques…-su chica gato sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola.

-No me importa…

-¡Mooh! Jurina, tu hueles muy rico, no es justo…deja me tomo un baño primero.- dijo empujándola.

-Ok…tu ropa está adentro. Marichan y yo fuimos temprano a buscar ropa, también traje tu cepillo de dientes.

-¿Marichan?...

-Sí, ya somos amigas. Una larga historia, pero hablando de tu ropa… admito que fue difícil escoger tu ropa interior…-se acercó velozmente para susurrarle al oído- …la mayoría de es…sexy…

-¡JURINA! ¡IDIOTA!- Rena le puso una mano a la pequeña en la cara, empujándola hacia atrás. Su cara quedó completamente roja, corrió al baño. Jurina se rió fuerte "umm…Al parecer no recuerda lo que pasó ayer…" sonrió levemente "Creo que las cosas estarán mejor así…"


	8. El Premio

**Capítulo 8.- El premio**

* * *

Después de darse un buen baño, Rena y Jurina bajaron agarradas de la mano pues sus estómagos pedían comida a gritos, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando vieron la inusual escena que había en la sala: pedazos de ropa tirada por toda la sala, vasos de plástico y bolsas de botanas regadas por igual, la televisión que ocupaba la pared tenía un tacón clavado en la pantalla, un "bra" giraba al ritmo lento del ventilador del techo.

-Se ve que se divirtieron mucho anoche…- dijo Jurina mientras recogía una tanga roja del piso con los dedos, una sonrisa se le marcó en el rostro- ¿será de mi Haruna chan?...

-¡Deja eso!- objetó Rena mientras le daba un manotazo para que soltara la prenda, su chica gato torció los labios.

Siguieron inspeccionando la desastrosa habitación, no había signos de vida.

-Nee…Rena chan…tengo miedo…-dijo Jurina abrazando por detrás a la delgada doncella.

-N…no tienes porque t…tenerlo… deben estar por ahí…

_*TUM…POCPOC*_

Un sonido proveniente de la cocina hizo que saltaran, Jurina se agachó tapándose los oídos. La pequeña temblaba del miedo, Rena sonrió al ver la reacción de su asustadiza chica gato.

-Todo está bien…Voy a ir a revisar que paso…

-No Rena chan…quédate aquí…

-No me tardaré…- La joven le acarició la cabeza y se dirigió lentamente hacia la cocina, volteaba a ver constantemente a su gatita asustada quien ahora se protegía con un libro gordo. "Cuando quiere se comporta como una bebé…" abrió lentamente la puerta de la cocina, una mini figura recogía unas ollas del suelo.

-¿Takamina san?

-¿Ha? Hola Rena chan, ven pasa…estoy preparando el desayuno. ¿Cómo está la cruda?- le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Terrible, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar…-Se apoyó en la mesa.

-¡Oh! Tómate un poco de ese jugo especial que está ahí…es un levanta muertos. Ya todas tomaron así que puedes tomarlo todo- señalando una jarra con un liquido verde viscoso. Eso solo logró provocarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Si tomo eso, voy a vomitar…

-¡Oh vamos! Una vez que lo tomes vas a sentir la diferencia.- La jefecita le sirvió un vaso grande.- ¡Hasta el fondo! Tapate tu nariz para que no lo sientas mucho.

La joven obedeció y se tomó el asqueroso "jugo" que le dieron, milagrosamente sintió un alivio a sus nauseas. Estaba a punto de agradecerle a la mini jefa, cuando un grito desgarrador y un estruendo se escucharon desde la sala.

-¡JURINA!- gritó Rena mientras salía a toda prisa de la cocina, Minami la seguía preocupada. Se pararon en seco cuando vieron la escena. Yuko y Jurina le picaban el cachete a Shinoda quien se encontraba tirada en el piso con un gran chichón en la frente.

-Marichan…Marichan, lo siento mucho…-La pequeña gatita miró preocupada a Rena, rápidamente se levantó saltando el cuerpo inmóvil de Shinoda y corrió a abrazarla.-Fue un accidente…

-Fue un golpe directo…increíble, casi le vuela la cabeza…- Yuko estaba asombrada viendo el tamaño de la protuberancia en la frente de la comandante, soltó una carcajada.- Se lo merece…sabía que algún día sus bromas le saldrían mal.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Minami intentando contener la risa.

-Encontramos a Jurina agachada temblando, pero estaba de espaldas…como siempre Maritroll quiso jugarle una broma y cuando le tocó la espalda… ¡PUM! ¡El poder de los libros!-le mostró el arma de la escena del crimen- creo que cargaré uno de ahora en adelante ¡que efectividad!

* * *

**12:15 pm.**

En el jardín, 7 mujeres bellas se reunieron alrededor de una mesa con un rico desayuno variado.

-Se que tienen hambre, pero quisiera proponer un brindis con jugo de naranja en conmemoración de dos cosas: la primera, el retiro de dos hermosas rosas que no se marchitaran nunca pues su recuerdo estará siempre con su público…y por el florecimiento de estas bellas doncellas que, no es por asustarlas, pero tienen unos zapatos muy grandes que llenar.- Unos aplausos y sonrisas mutuas.

-Yo quiero decir algo…- Jurina se levantó- bueno son tres cosas…-puso la mano en el hombro de Rena.

-Adelante Jurina chan…-Minami le cedió el turno de hablar.

-En primer lugar, quiero agradecerles en nombre del WMatsui por el apoyo que nos están dando y prometemos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo.

-AWWWW…-se escuchó al unísono.

-En segundo lugar quiero pedirle nuevamente una disculpa a la mejor manager de la historia por ocasionarle tantos problemas…-le hizo una reverencia de 90 grados- de verdad, mis más sinceras disculpas Marichan…

-AWWWW….- Mariko sonrió, tenía una bolsa de hielo pegada a la cabeza.

-Y por último…- soltó el hombro de Rena y se agachó para sacar una bolsa que estaba debajo de la mesa- quisiera saber cuál de estas tangas es de Haruna chan –sonrió ampliamente lanzándole un guiño a la sexy mujer del otro lado de la mesa.

-¡OYE TÚ!- Yuko la amenazó desde lejos con un cuchillo, las risas en la mesa no pararon.

* * *

El día transcurrió rápidamente. Mariko, Atsuko y Minami se encontraban en el jacuzzi burbujeante, mientras que Yuko y Jurina competían a velocidad por un beso de Kojima y Rena.

-¿De verdad no pasó nada interesante ayer?-Minami torció los labios.

-De verdad…Rena es mala con la bebida, tomó unas cuantas copas y cayó muerta.-Mintió la comandante "Lo siento Minami, pero prometí no decir nada de lo ocurrido…" sonrió recordando a la pequeña monstruo rogándole "Te tengo en mis manos Jurina Matsui…"

-Tisss… bueno, por lo menos se ven de buen humor…eso nos ayudará mucho. Sobre todo por la carga de trabajo que se vienen estos meses. Cuídamelas mucho Mariko…

-No tienes porque pedirlo…me he encariñado con ellas.

-awww…el lado maternal de la feroz comandante ha florecido igual que ellas- dijo Maeda riendo. La mujer del chichón torció los labios mirándola acusadoramente, pero sonrió con ella.

-Son especiales…solo diré eso.

-Debimos traerle a una menor de edad hace mucho…-dijo Minami acomodándose entre las piernas de Maeda, esta la rodeó con los brazos.

-Primera y última vez… si de por sí lidiar con Yuko fue una pesadilla, con esta adolecente voy a sufrir el triple, estoy casi segura.- Mariko se puso un poco pensativa- oye Minami…tengo algo que pedirte…-Volteó a ver porque no le respondía.- ¡Hay por favor! Para eso están los cuartos de hotel…

Minami se había volteado para quedar de frente a Maeda para darse unos buenos besos, Shinoda les tiró agua. Las dos se comenzaron a reír.

-Espero que sea muy importante para haber irrumpido "mi junta"… ¿entiendes? "Junta" porque "juntamos" nuestros labios…- la pequeña se rió sola. Mariko y Maeda se miraron confundidas.

-Si claro…como sea, quería pedirte un favor. Necesito acceso a la información personal de mis chicas…ya sabes, para saber sus alergias y contactar a sus amistades en el futuro, podrías hacer un especial sobre su vida antes de la fama, algo así…

-Me parece bien…mañana nos ponemos a trabajar.

Unos gritos las distrajeron, en la piscina ocurría algo.

-¡NOOOO! –Yuko se aferró a Kojima.

-¡Gané justamente! ¡Ahora deja que me de mi premio!

-¡NOO! ¡NOO! ¡NOOOOO!

-¡Moh! Rena chan ayúdame a separarla…-le rogó su chica gato.

-¡NO! Porque no me has pedido primero mi beso…- La chica de cabello largo infló las mejillas.

-Pe…pero Rena chan… dame mi premio- acercó el cachete, pero Rena se alejó nadando.

-BUAJAJAJA…ahora no tendrás ninguno- se burló Yuko. La chica gato le lanzó una mirada asesina y posteriormente un guiño a Kojima quien le mandó un beso volado.- ¿he? ¡Nyan Nyan, No coquetees con ella!

Jurina alcanzó rápidamente a Rena quien ya había salido de la piscina y se secaba con la toalla.

-Nee Rena chan… dame mi premio…- la chica la ignoraba.- ¡HAA! ¿Piensas ignorarme? Ok…-una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro. Se paró frente a ella y acercó su rostro. Rena retrocedió bajando la mirada "No, si haces eso no podré ignorarte…."

-Rena chan…-susurró su chica gato avanzando hacia ella lentamente, Rena no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla "Jurina…detente…" su chica gato se veía realmente sexy con ese traje de baño y el cabello mojado.- Ayer no tuviste ningún problema en romper mi espacio personal…

-¿He? ¿Qué paso ayer?- por fin había conseguido captar su atención.

-umm… ¿No recuerdas nada?- Jurina la atrapó colocando sus brazos alrededor de aquella pequeña cintura. Le dedicó una sonrisa a medias, esto hizo que el corazón de la joven comenzara a latir fuertemente.

-N..no…no recuerdo…

-ummm… No creo que deba decirte nada… es muy vergonzoso…

-¿He? Q…que hice Jurina…dime por favor…

-¿En serio quieres saber?

-S…SI…- el corazón de la joven parecía salirse de su pecho cuando Jurina la pegó más a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos como reflejo.

-Rena chan…estás temblado ¿Tienes frío?- La chica de cabello corto le susurró al oído, Rena pudo sentir como se marcaba una sonrisa en los labios de la pequeña cerca de su cuello. Su cuerpo la traicionó erizándose al sentir los labios de Jurina en su hombro.

-Dime…Jurina…que pasó ayer…-las palabras le salieron como un suspiro, lo suficiente para que su chica gato la escuchara.

-¿Me vas a dar mi premio?-Otro beso, ahora en el cuello "Me voy a derretir, por favor no me hagas hablar…" Rena afirmó con la cabeza. Jurina se medio apartó y colocó su mejilla. Rena abrió los ojos y tiernamente le dio un beso. Su chica gato sonrió ampliamente y la miró.- Gracias…

-De…de nada…ahora dime…- Rena la miró con esos ojos de venadito y ligeramente ruborizada. Jurina suspiró y la liberó del abrazo.

-Bien pues… es algo vergonzoso…

-Dime por favor…-logró articular bien, ahora que no estaba en contacto con la sinvergüenza chica gato.

-Ayer…estabas muy borracha…-sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior- estabas tan mal…que tú me tomaste del cuello y me acercaste a tu cara lentamente…-la cara de Rena se ponía de un rojo mas intenso con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Jurina- entonces, cuando ya estábamos muy cerca…me llamaste "Juritan"- Sonrió amplio y le dio la espalda, se tiró un clavado y se dirigió hacia las antiguas Rosas. Rena se quedó con la boca abierta y el corazón a mil por hora, podría jurar que en ese momento el agua que quedaba en su cabello se evaporó inmediatamente.

En el jacuzzi Mariko sonreía viendo tan linda escena, mientras intentaba ignorar la escena hentai que se daba a su lado "Disruten este día que a partir de mañana no tendrán muchos momentos como este…".

* * *

_Este capítulo es como un bonus…algo así como relleno de anime jajajajajaja_


	9. Fresas

**Capítulo 9.- Fresas**

* * *

Un mes pasó volando frente a los ojos de las "Rosas"; no habían podido tener un solo día de descanso gracias a la exigente agenda a la que estaban sometidas. Las primeras dos semanas se dedicaron a grabar un nuevo single y ensayar la coreografía del mismo, las otras dos semanas se dedicaron a publicitarse acudiendo a todos los eventos a los que eran invitadas, a los programas de televisión y a la radio, incluyendo también una que otra obra de caridad.

Las chicas habían entablado una excelente relación a pesar de estar ocupadas la mayoría del tiempo, lo bueno de aquel trabajo es que lo hacían juntas, por ello la carga de trabajo parecía no haberles afectado mucho. Hoy estaban en unos jardines para una sesión fotográfica al aire libre.

-¡Waaa! ¡Aire puro, libertad! –gritó Jurina mientras alzaba los brazos al sol cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo aquel aire primaveral. Rena la abrazó por detrás pegando su rostro a la espalda de su chica gato.

-¡Qué bien se siente! Definitivamente necesitábamos un poco de sol- suspiró la chica de cabello largo, después inhaló el aroma que se desprendía de aquella espalda. Jurina se erizó y sonrió ampliamente aun con la cara al sol.

-Sobre todo tú Rena chan…tu piel ya estaba extremadamente pálida…

-¿He? ¿En serio? - Rena rompió el abrazo y se revisó los brazos. Jurina se giró para verla, sonrió al ver la preocupación de la joven.

-…se nota mas en tus piernas y espalda…-Jurina se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba las piernas blancas que se asomaban bajo el vestido floral que traía su compañera. Rena se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba y rápidamente intentó taparse las piernas quedando colorada.

-Ju…Jurina…deja de mirarme así… ¡mooh! ¡es vergonzoso!- le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Jurina soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos logré llevar un poco de rubor a tus mejillas…- La sinvergüenza de su chica gato la tomó de la barbilla mientras le decía eso, lo que solo provocó que su cara pareciera un tomate.

-¡I…IDIOTA!- Rena la medio empujó y se intentó alejar rápido de ella, pero Jurina la tomó de la mano, la mayor sabía que no tenía escapatoria así que se rindió y dejó que su gatita la guiara hasta el lugar donde estaba el fotógrafo.

* * *

Detrás de ellas caminaba Mariko Shinoda con una cara de pocos amigos "De verdad que no entiendo la relación que llevan estas dos… Después de lo que pasó en la terraza esperaba mas movimiento, sobre todo de parte de Jurina" suspiró dándose por vencida "Mejor no pienso en eso…creo que es mejor así, Yuko y Haruna me dieron más dolores de cabeza cuando empezaron a salir y a veces se escapaban de sus labores…" torció los labios y se sentó junto a una joven que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, Mariko sonrió maliciosamente...

-¡CHURI!- le gritó a la joven mientras la sacudía, la otra pobre casi muere de un infarto.

-¡Sh..shinoda san! No me de esos sustos por favor…-dijo la joven tocándose el pecho mientras la comandante se moría pero de la risa.

-¡Oh vamos Churi!...te veías muy pensativa ¿Pasa algo?-La comandante la miró curiosa.

-Nada…es solo que…-su mirada se dirigió hacia el lugar donde provenían unas risas. Shinoda volteó a ver.

-¡OIGAN! ¡No se estén mojando! ¡En 5 minutos empieza la sesión!- gritó la comandante a sus Rosas, las dos se habían enfrascado en una guerra de agua cerca de una fuente rodeada de flores, suspiró- Lo siento Churi, es que esas niñas no saben comportarse... ¡JURINA QUE DEJES DE MOJAR A RENA!...

-Se ve que se llevan muy bien…- dijo la joven viendo con cierta melancolía a las dos jóvenes riendo. De repente se congeló al ver como la chica de cabello corto le sonreía y agitaba la mano saludándola mientras gritaba "CHUURI CHAAAAN, BUENOOOS DÍAS". No pudo evitar sonreír y regresarle el saludo, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Rena estornudó ocasionando que la chica de cabello corto apartará la vista de ella para centrarla en la chica alta y delgada. Shinoda observaba divertida la cara de Churi "Umm…interesante reacción…"

-¿Cómo se porta Jurina contigo? ¿No es grosera verdad?

-¿Grosera? ¡No! Ella es muy linda…siempre está sonriendo y tiene tanta energía…siempre que pasa por la oficina me saluda aunque este muy apurada…- suspiró y le sonrió a la comandante- digamos que es como mi talismán de la buena suerte, siempre pasan cosas buenas cuando va a visitarme.

-Interesante…

-¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿Ella es grosera con otros?

-Nah… pero no se como la soportan, siempre se anda colgando de mi cuello y besándome, es un verdadero fastidio…

-Es la kissing monster después de todo…-se sonrojó- ¡oh! Ya va a empezar la sesión… -Churi se levantó, le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Shinoda y caminó rápidamente hacia la locación. Shinoda sonrió "…lo sabía…ella también es una víctima más del monstruo" se puso sus lentes de sol y se puso a leer una revista de modas.

* * *

La sesión iba viento en popa, las jóvenes Rosas eran muy fotogénicas y todo era más fácil gracias al magnetismo que tenían sus miradas. El camarógrafo estaba encantando ante tal desenvolvimiento, eran naturales y juveniles. No tenía que pedirles que hicieran nada, ellas impulsivamente jugaban y el material se volvía oro inmediatamente. Jugaban alegremente entre las flores del jardín; Jurina se acercó a Rena con una rosa roja con el tallo pequeño, le acomodó el cabello en la oreja derecha y colocó la rosa ahí, sus miradas se conectaron, no hubo palabras…para Rena el tiempo se había detenido.

-¡Muy bien chicas! ¡Eso estuvo excelente!- Dijo el camarógrafo mientras el staff aplaudía por el buen trabajo. Las chicas no se movían, seguían en su propio mundo. -¡Emm… como sea, vamos al set del picnic! Akane san, hazme el favor de guiar a esas dos al lugar…

-Si señor…-respondió Churi sonriendo. Se acercó a las Rosas en trance.- emm…disculpen…-le tocó el hombro a Rena, la joven dio un brinquito y miró sonrojada a Churi.

-¿Si Churi chan?

-emm…la sesión acabó Rena san es tiempo de ir a la otra locación…-Fue interrumpida por un abrazo- ¡Jurina!

-Churi chaaan… que bueno que estás aquí.

-Después de todo soy la asistente del camarógrafo san, obviamente tengo que estar aquí Jurina…

-¡Da igual! Lo importante es que nos estás acompañando… ¿No es cierto Rena chan?- La joven de cabello largo asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de cierto tiempo Rena se había acostumbrado a que Jurina acosara a todas las chicas lindas de la oficina, aunque debía admitir que había una sola cosa que si le molestaba de verdad…"Esos besos…" pensó cuando vio como Jurina le daba un beso tronado a Churi en la mejilla "¿Por qué tiene que estar besando a medio mundo?...eso me pone muy…muy… ¿molesta?..." Rena odiaba sentirse de esa manera pero tenía sus razones "…A mi no me besa de esa forma en público…solo me abraza." Se aferró a un brazo de Jurina, el otro lo tenía agarrado Churi. "Sigo preguntándome si le dije algo indebido el día que me emborraché con Shinoda san… ¿Se lo habré prohibido?...aunque cuando estamos solas en el departamento ella suele ser muy cariñosa…siempre me da el beso de las buenas noches…pero es muy diferente a esos besos juguetones" sonrió apenada para si misma mientras observaba a el perfil de Jurina "Los besos que me da…se que son especiales…son solo para mi…". Jurina la miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué piensas Rena chan? Te quedaste callada…

-Nada…solo disfrutaba de la maravillosa vista- Dicho eso, acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su chica gato mientras seguían caminando hacia la locación. Jurina sonrió ampliamente viendo al frente, sabía que Rena la estaba viendo a ella hace un momento "Rena chan…coqueteándome de esa forma solo haces que mi corazón se derrita…puedo enamorarme peligrosamente de ti…"

Churi bajó la mirada y suspiró "No sé como competir contigo Rena san… serás una digna contrincante" también puso su cabeza en el brazo de Jurina y sonrió dándose ánimos.

Llegaron al lugar, era hermoso…habían varios árboles de cerezo, debajo del mas grande y con mas flores, había un pequeño set de picnic.

-¡A trabajar!- les dijo Churi empujándolas hacia allá- ustedes saben que hacer…

* * *

Todo iba normal, jugaban con los pétalos de cerezo que caían en su pequeño picnic, entonces a Rena se le ocurrió algo que solo había visto en las películas, revisó la canasta y encontró lo que buscaba. Jurina estaba acostada en la manta intentando atrapar los pétalos cuando notó que Rena se le acercaba seductivamente gateando hasta ella como un felino, tal vez sin querer serlo. El corazón de la chica gato se aceleró.

-¿R… rena…?-abrió los ojos intentando calmar su respiración y su corazón.

-Abre la boca y di "haa"- sonrió la chica de cabello largo. Jurina obedeció sonriendo curiosa al pensar que clase de ente maligno se había apoderado de su chica.

- "haaa"…-su sonrisa desapareció al morder aquel fruto, se sentó de golpe haciendo que Rena retrocediera. Terminó de tragar.

-…Fresa…

-J…jurina…perdón… ¿No te gusta? ¿Eres alérgica?

-No, no te preocupes Rena chan, estoy bien- intentó sonreír. Rena abrió los ojos "Esa mirada…ese vacío que tenía semanas de no haber visto, ha vuelto…"-…es solo que...-intentó seguir hablando, pero unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-¡Jurina!- Gritó Churi desde atrás de unas personas, se abrió paso para ir hasta ella, pero Shinoda la detuvo agarrándola fuerte del brazo.

-Jurina…-la chica de cabello largo le acarició una mejilla cariñosamente y después la abrazó fuertemente.

-Ella amaba las… fresas…Annin amaba las fresas...-su chica gato se aferró a ella.


	10. Rivales -1-

**Capítulo 10.- Rivales -parte 1-**

* * *

La sesión fotográfica terminó antes de lo previsto.

Más tarde en el departamento de las chicas.

-Tienen libre lo que resta del día, úsenlo para descansar chicas…hablé con Minami y mañana pueden ir al estudio hasta en la tarde. Tómense la mañana para relajarse igual.- La comandante acarició tiernamente la cabeza de sus pequeñas Rosas y se marchó.

Jurina se dirigió a la sala donde empezó a revisar unas cujas de videos, Rena la seguía con la mirada.

-Nee Rena chan ¿Te parece si vemos una película?...Si quieres podemos ver una de anime… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa que compraste el otro día? Suena muy interés…-La chica fue silenciada por el abrazo repentino de su amiga. Rena se aferró a ella por la espalda-… ¿Rena chan…?

-…

-Rena…chan…-La chica gato suspiró profundamente, acarició los brazos que la envolvían- …entiendo...creo que es momento de hablar sobre lo que pasó, vamos a sentarnos.

Se dirigieron al sillón.

-Siéntate, ahora regreso…necesito mostrarte algo…-La menor intentó irse pero Rena la tomó del brazo mostrando cara de preocupación- voy a regresar, no te estoy engañando tontita –Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, con eso logró convencerla.

"No debí forzarla a que me contara…soy una egoísta, pero de verdad necesito saber que fue lo que pasó…me duele ver esa mirada fría en esos ojos que siempre deberían estar alegres." Jurina regresó rápidamente con una caja entre las manos.

-Aquí está…mi caja de recuerdos.

-Jurina, no es necesario que…

-Quiero contarte… Tú me has hablado de todos tus problemas y es un poco injusto para ti. Desde hace tiempo quería contarte pero…no sé…me daba un poco de vergüenza- Se rascó la cabeza sonriendo. Rena no pudo evitar sonreír ante su repentina timidez.

-No tienes porque sentirte avergonzada… sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…-le acarició la mejilla. Su chica gato sonrió bajando la mirada.

-Rena chan…si haces ese tipo de cosas no podré contarte nada…

-¿He? ¿Por qué no?-abrió los ojos curiosa.

-¡Por nada!...mejor comencemos…-miró la caja que tenía entre las manos, tomó aire abriéndola y sacó una foto, se la dio a la joven curiosa.- Ella es Annin…ella es…amm..etto…-Rena notó como su chica gato empezó a ponerse mas y mas nerviosa.- …Es mi…mi…ella… ¡ELLA ES MI NOVIA!

-….

-….-La chica gato se llevó las manos a la cara.

-… ¿Nov…ia?- La mirada de Rena estaba perdida en el infinito, se le formó un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta, miró la foto… "Es hermosa…parece una princesa…" el nudo en la garganta no le permitía tragar saliva, sentía como su cara iba quedando caliente y la vista empezaba a humedecérsele "…Es…es la misma chica en las fotos que había en la habitación de Jurina cuando fui a su casa… así que esta es su persona especial…" se tapó la boca intentando contener el sonido de algún sollozo rebelde que pudiese soltar "¿Por qué esto es tan…doloroso? ¿Será por el hecho de que Jurina no me haya dicho nada sobre algo así de importante?...No…sé muy bien porque me duele tanto…Sé que está mal…pero… ODIO a la persona de la foto…".

-Bueno… eso creo…-soltó de la nada su chica gato dejando a Rena aún mas confundida.

-¿A…a que te refieres…?-logró articular las palabras.

-Un día desapareció de mi vida sin decir adiós.-Su chica gato la miró por fin- ¿He? ¿Rena chan, por qué estás llorando?

-¿yo…?- Sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas habían estado brotando sin parar, intentó secárselas rápidamente- …no es nada…yo…emm..

- ¡Rena chan! No me digas que… ¡¿Estás celosa?!- le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡N…NO! ¡Idiota! ¡Es…es que…es tan triste tu historia!

-La que debería estar llorando soy yo…además ni te he contado casi nada…

-… S…Soy muy…sensible… ¡Eso es todo!

-¡Moh, Rena chan eres tan Tsundere!...-Rena le dio un pequeño golpe a la sinvergüenza y acto seguido la abrazó, Jurina bajó la caja que tenía entre sus manos y se acomodó en el cariño.

-Jurina…dime… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Ella desapareció hace más de un año, exactamente un día después de mi cumpleaños número 15… y creo que fue por mi culpa…

* * *

_-INICIO DE FLASHBACK-_

8 de Marzo 20XX, en la habitación de Annin.

-Puedes abrir los ojos- Una dulce voz le susurró al oído a la cumpleañera mientras le colocaban algo en las manos. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una bolsa de regalo y unos ojos brillantes frente a ella. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias… aunque te dije que no quería nada…

-Si quiero regalarte cosas, lo haré, así me pongas mil pretextos para no hacerlo…-La joven sonrió delicadamente. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y delicados, de esta misma forma se acercó a la chica gato, quien en ese entonces lucía una cabellera más crecida, robándole un pequeño beso.

-Siempre tienes lo que quieres, no puedo luchar contra eso- sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

-Lo sabes muy bien. ¡Abre tu regalo!

-Ya voy… no seas impaciente- soltó la carcajada, adoraba verla desesperada. Abrió muy despacio el regalo, logrando con eso que la joven cruzara los brazos en señal de desaprobación, se rió una vez más y por fin vio de que se trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al igual que su boca.

-… ¿No te gustó?...pero si llevabas meses ahorrando para comprarlo…

-¡AHHHHH! ¡ES GENIAL! ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –tiró la bolsa de regalo vacía y abrazó fuertemente a su novia, la levantó haciéndola girar dándole besos por donde podía.

-¡Basta! ¡Me estoy mareando!-suplicaba Annin en los giros, pero sonreía por la reacción de la joven. Al fin la bajó.

-¡El disco de mis queridas Rosas!... ¡Y es la edición especial con Haruna san en bikini! Asddhfaghfg- le costó trabajo tranquilizarse, rápidamente encendió el estéreo y estrenó su disco. Annin giró los ojos.

-¿Tienes que ponerlo a ese volumen tan alto?...Cálmate o estaré tentada a regresarlo…-La amenazó al ver como besaba efusivamente la portada.

-No puedo resistirme… Haruna san es demasiado hermosa, te juro que algún día la voy a conocer y ya sabes que cuando prometo algo, siempre lo cumplo… –suspiró- ¡No puedo creer que no te gusten para nada!

-No gracias, prefiero la música clásica…

-¡beehg! Aún con tus gustos raros, te amo…-le lanzó una sonrisa pícara y un guiño.

-La de los gustos raros eres tú…-la abrazó colocando sus brazos en su cintura dándole un besito en la nariz- yo igual te amo…muchísimo. Te amaré siempre…

-Y yo te prometo que nunca de los nunca te dejaré de amar…-la chica gato sonrió y se pegó a ella dándole un beso lento y romántico al ritmo de la música. No se percataron del intruso que acababa de entrar al cuarto.

-¡ANNA!- gritó el padre de la señorita totalmente enfurecido. Las jóvenes se separaron asustadas- ¡QUE DIABLOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

-Padre…-Annin estaba en shock y pálida.

-Señor Iriyama…déjeme explicarle…

-¡CALLATE! ¡Desde el principio sabía que eras un estorbo! ¡No debí permitirle tu amistad a mi hija! ¡No eres de nuestra clase! ¡Todos estos años he soportado tu presencia únicamente por mi esposa! ¡Pero eso cambiará hoy!

*SLAP*

La joven lo abofeteó.

-¡El único estorbo aquí es usted! ¡Ni siquiera conoce bien a su hija! ¡Usted…!

*SLAP*

-¿A…Annin…?- preguntó la joven agarrándose la mejilla. Su novia acaba de darle una bofetada.- ¿P…por qué?

-Vete Jurina… -La joven no la veía a los ojos. El padre puso una mano en el hombro de su hija sonriendo.

-Mi hija ha hablado…Lárgate...-Jurina sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y al mismo tiempo sus sentidos se llenaron de una rabia hacia aquel hombre.

-Annin…

-¡Que te vayas Jurina!...- la chica comenzó a empujarla hacia la puerta del cuarto, cuando logró sacarla y antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto, Jurina vió como su novia le dedicaba una sonrisa dolorida y como si fuera un suspiro alcanzó a medio escuchar un "No rompas tu promesa…".

-No lo la romperé…jamás…-le susurró a la puerta cerrada y salió corriendo de aquella casa.

_-FINAL DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

La voz de Jurina se entrecortó al final de la historia. Rena no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo consolarla.

-Intenté comunicarme con ella después de eso…lo intenté al día siguiente…y al siguiente…-Su rostro emitía un sufrimiento muy profundo.- No regresó a la escuela…se cambiaron de casa a los pocos días. Después de un tiempo logré actuar con normalidad en la escuela, hasta hace poco pensé que todo estaba bien…pensé que podría seguir adelante. Todo iba bien Rena chan…todo iba bien…hasta que te conocí…- Rena, con lágrimas en los ojos, la tomó entre sus brazos y es ahí cuando la chica gato finalmente se desmoronó, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, lloró durante mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente se durmió del cansancio.

Rena consiguió acomodarla suavemente en el sillón, a cubrió con una manta dándole un beso en la frente. Su mirada si dirigió inmediatamente a la caja que estaba a un costado, se mordió el labio inferior, la curiosidad la estaba matando así que decidió echarle un vistazo.

Había varias fotos de Jurina con Annin, no como las que estaban en su habitación, estas eran más personales. Habían cartas que parecían haber sido leídas muchas veces, unos discos de música y un diario "¡El diario de Jurina!...no debo leerlo…" miró de reojo la cara de la pequeña durmiendo plácidamente, las manos le sudaban y el corazón se aceleró "NO DEBES RENA…no lo abras…" la manos le comenzaron a temblar "…Solo una miradita… a las últimas páginas…"

_**Hoy ha sido un día de los más ajetreados, Rena chan y yo hemos hecho muchas actividades con los niños del jardín de niños al que fuimos…**_

Rena cerró el diario y suspiró "Listo…dije que solo una hojeada…". Se disponía seriamente a poner todo en su lugar, pero su yo interior le pedía lo contrario "¡No!...eso no contó…mejor voy a echar un vistazo…si es algo interesante o que no debería leer entonces lo dejaré", contenta con su decisión comenzó a leer rápidamente, no podía evitar sonreír en ocasiones por la manera en que Jurina narraba las situaciones "No puedo creer que me vea de esa forma…en su relato hasta parece que yo fuera una persona divertida" seguía leyendo, de repente su mente no podía creer lo que acababa de leer.

_**…Creo estoy enamorando de ella…**_

Cerró el diario y lo apretó contra su pecho que ahora parecía un tren descarrilado, estaba completamente roja "PARA…ESO ES ALGO QUE NO DEBISTE LEER RENA MATSUI…" apretó con más fuerza la libreta…buscó desesperadamente la página otra vez.

_**…Creo estoy enamorando de ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos grandes y expresivos me derriten completamente…la forma en que se pone nerviosa y hasta ese lado Tsundere que tiene me encanta. Pero sé que no debo enamorarme más, no debo cruzar esa raya entre el coqueteo y el enamoramiento…después de todo, debo cumplir mi promesa. Debo seguir esperando a Annin._

_Debo ser super famosa para que ella sepa donde estoy…para que me encuentre…Te amo Annin…te amo…te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… y lo seguiré escribiendo para que no se me olvide… te amo Annin… Te amo Annin… Te amo Annin…**_

Rena cerró el diario con lágrimas en los ojos, esta vez si guardó todo y cubrió la caja. "Eres una estúpida Jurina…Ella sabía dónde buscarte…ella nunca debió dejarte ir"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Jurina se despertó sola en el sillón, buscó a Rena por el departamento pero no la encontró, había dejado su celular en su habitación así que le llamó a su manager.

-Marichan…¿Sabes donde está Rena chan?

-"¿Y yo como diablos voy a saber?...tú vives con ella ¡yo no!...hablamos luego que ahora estoy muy ocupada. Desayuna algo y relájate que tienes que estar en el estudio a la 1:00 pm"-cortó la llamada.

La chica gato torció los labios y fue a ver que había en el refrigerador.

Al mismo tiempo, en el parque de enfrente, Rena estaba sentada en una banca esperando a alguien.

-¡Rena chan!- Le gritó una joven bajándose de un taxi, la joven de pálida se levantó y le sonrió, la otra joven llegó rápidamente hasta donde estaba- ¡Siento la demora Rena chan! Salí lo más rápido que pude… ¿Qué pasa?

-Airi…-Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de romper en llanto, la pequeña de coleta la abrazó confundida y nerviosa.

-R…rena chan…

* * *

Entre tanto una revuelta había sacudido los estudios de "Minami TV"

-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?! ¡Odio a esa mujer, la ODIO!- Minami hacía berrinche en su oficina.

-Tranquilícese, por lo que sabemos su proyecto no es muy parecido al de las Rosas…-intentó apaciguarla un peón asustado.

-¿¡NO ES "MUY PARECIDO"!?... ¡Tiene dos chicas, jóvenes, que cantan, bailan, actúan y hacen fanservice…y tiene por nombre "Violetas"! ¡Ven acá maldito, te voy a matar!-Minami intentó ir sobre él, pero Shinoda la detuvo cargándola.- ¡No me cargues ShiBOBA! ¡ODIO QUE ME CARGUEN!

-¡Te bajaré pero tranquilízate!-le hizo una señal al pobre informante para que saliera de ahí cuanto antes.

-Shinoda san… te juro que mataré a esa mujer…-dijo Minami sentándose en su silla molesta.

-… ¿Te digo algo y no te molestas…mas?

-¡escúpelo! No creo que haya algo peor que esto…

-…Van a asistir al mismo programa que las Rosas…al rato…

-¡Te mato Shinoda!

-Calma…ahora mismo nuestras Rosas son la sensación…lo único que tienen que hacer es comerse el escenario como siempre, sabes que siempre son alegres y su fanservice es impecable, la kissing monster sabe que hacer…

-Dame las fotos de esas "Violetas"

-Umm…no…

-DAMELAS…-Ante la voz amenazante de la pequeña jefa, la elegante mujer le pasó una carpeta. La ojeó y se dejó caer al suelo.- Son hermosas… ¡MALDITA SEA SON HERMOSAS! ¡TE ODIO AKIMOTO SAYAKA! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TUS "VIOLETAS" TRIUNFEN!


	11. Rivales -2-

Capítulo 11.- Rivales -2-

Había cierta tensión en el camerino de las Rosas, Shinoda observaba fijamente a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas frente a ella; Rena y Jurina estaban arregladas con sus respectivos trajes, listas para salir a escena cuando sea necesario, pero había un problema. Desde que entraron a camerinos Shinoda notó cierto distanciamiento.

-Muy bien…hablen, ¿Ahora qué fue lo que pasó?- Las dos chicas se congelaron ante tal pregunta. La comandante torció los labios.- como les había estado comentando, tenemos serios problemas, hoy más que nunca necesitamos que estén FELICES y concentradas. Pero las miro y pareciera que son unas completas extrañas.

-Rena chan ha estado rara desde que llegó al departamento…- Dijo Jurina bajando la mirada con un hilo de voz. Rena se mordió el labio inferior por los nervios.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¡Nada!...creo…

-Rena chan, ¿Qué te hizo esta cavernícola?

-Nada, solo estoy un poco distraída.- soltó la joven monótonamente.

-Tal vez estés a punto de enfermarte –Dijo Jurina acercándose un poco, intentó tocarle la frente con la mano pero Rena alejó la cabeza bajando la mirada.

-No, de verdad, solo estoy un poco somnolienta. No pude dormir bien anoche, no te preocupes Jurina.

-¿No estarás molesta por lo que te conté anoche?- la chica gato intentó presionarla.

-No estoy molesta…No tengo motivos, al contrario, me da mucho gusto que te hayas abierto a mí.

-¿QUIEN SE ABRIÓ A QUIEN?- Yuko saltó a las piernas de Jurina- ¡¿Así que la Tachi eres tu Rena chan?! Wow… ahora si me sorprendieron… -La comandante le dedicó una mirada de muerte, Yuko se hizo de piedra. -¡JE…JE…JE…JE! Yo voy a ir a ver porque mi Nyanyan tarda tanto en llegar…-salió corriendo.

-Niñas…por favor, se los pido con toda el alma…mi trabajo está en riesgo y creo que estoy embarazada- La comandante hizo un puchero y unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, las chicas la miraron asustadas ante tal escena-…Por favor, traten de actuar como siempre…y después pueden terminar su pelea de casadas… por favor…por mi bebé… no tendrá un padre y si fallan…mi bebé y yo moriremos de hambre en la calle –Se soltó a llorar, las jóvenes Rosas iban a consolarla cuando alguien del staff entró para llevárselas. - ¡No se preocupen por mi…hagan su trabajo y estaré bien…!

Yuko y Haruna las saludaron desde lejos mientras iban siendo guiadas al estudio. Jurina se decidió a hablar firmemente.

-Rena chan…no sé porque estás tan rara hoy conmigo, pero por el bien de Marichan y su bebé debemos actuar como siempre…-la joven de cabello largo asintió con la cabeza- …después tenemos que hablar, a solas.

-Esperen aquí…entramos al aire en 5 minutos- dijo el Staff sentándolas en unos sillones. Frente a ellas estaban sentadas dos chicas, una alta con el cabello largo, nariz redondita y pecho abundante, y la otra más bajita con coletas quien estaba distraída leyendo un manga, ambas llevaban vestidos idénticos de color violeta.

-Son ellas…las "Violetas"-susurró Rena.

-Son muy lindas…-susurró Jurina, Rena le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación causando una risa divertida en su chica gato.- Vamos Rena chan, admítelo…son muy lindas…

-Sí, son lindas, pero recuerda que son la competencia y tenemos que ser muy duras con ellas. No te olvides de Mariko san… ¿¡Jurina, a donde crees que vas!?-Rena tomó del brazo a su compañera quien se había levantado para ir hacia las jóvenes, la jaló para sentarla de golpe. Jurina hizo un puchero inflando los cachetes y cruzando los brazos, una risita vino del otro sillón. Al voltear se dieron cuenta como la joven de coletas las miraba, más bien observaba a Jurina sonriendo pero al notar las miradas, la joven desvió la vista nuevamente a su manga, "Eso fue extraño…" pensó Rena, "¡…K…kawaii!" pensó Jurina. Las luces del escenario se encendieron y unos números en una pantalla iniciaron una cuenta regresiva.

-Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes queridos televidentes, un placer saludarlos. Como siempre, espero que pasen un rato agradable a mi lado, Minegishi Minami AKA Miichan…hoy les tenemos un SUPER programa… ¡BATALLA IDOL!-gritó la energética animadora del programa, una música de batalla medieval resonó por todo el estudio- ¡WOWOWOWO! En esta esquina tenemos a la nueva generación de "LAS ROSAS" un fuerte aplauso para el "WMatsui" conformado por la simpática "Kissing Monster" Matsui Jurina y por la "Princesa Blancanieves" Matsui Rena… - la chica gato tomó a Rena de la mano levantándose haciendo el símbolo de "amor y paz", Jurina lanzaba besitos a la cámara, mientras Rena sonreía apenada por los piropos que le lanzaban. El público aplaudió efusivamente.

-Buenas tardes nosotras somos "WMatsui", Aquí Jurina llevando alegría y pasión…Rosa Azul…

-Buenas tardes nosotras somos "Las Rosas", Aquí Rena llevando serenidad y amor…Rosa Roja…

-¡Que linda introducción! ¡Adoro sus frases!...y todos están de acuerdo que encajan perfectamente en sus papeles. Pero es momento de dejarlas a un lado por un momento y nos dirigimos a la otra esquina, donde hacen su debut televisivo: "LAS VIOLETAS" este dúo es un éxito en internet gracias a los videos que suben, conformado por: Kashiwagi Yuki, una belleza despampanante de curvas peligrosas que los hará babear, pero ¡no se dejen intimidar chicos!, esta belleza no es nada arrogante y goza de un sentido del humor inigualable, en su escuela la apodaban "La Reina de las expresiones" –al mismo tiempo se podía ver como las caras de la joven cambiaba mientras la conductora iba hablando, causando risas en la audiencia.- La otra integrante, se llama Watanabe Mayu, según me dicen esta pequeña es una Otaku autoproclamada que gusta de hacer cosplay de sus series favoritas y ya entrena para ser Seiyuu profesional, los fans la han apodado "la Cyborg Idol" pues su piel parece hecha a computadora… -Minegishi se acercó para verla de cerca- ¡WOWOWOWO! ¡Es cierto! Parece hecha a computadora…-la joven hizo movimientos como de robot lo que arrancó una mezcla de asombro y aplausos entre los asistentes.

-Un placer poder estar en este programa, estamos emocionadas de poder conocerte y sobre todo de poder participar con "Las Rosas", somos sus fans…-indicó nerviosa la chica de cuerpo escultural.

-¿Son fans? ¡WOWOWOWO! Bueno, como todos los fans, deben tener una favorita ¿no es cierto? ¿Quién es la tuya Yuki san?

-Me gustan las dos, pero…el aura de Rena san es…especial- dijo la chica sonrojándose. El público se emocionó- Creo que somos parecidas en muchas cosas con respecto al carácter.

-Entiendo, entiendo… ¿Y cuál es tu favorita Watanabe chan?

-Mi favorita…-su mirada iba de Jurina al piso, miró a la cámara y volvió a mirar a Jurina quien le dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa, se mordió el labio inferior…-Mi favorita, también es Rena san…

-¡¿HEEEE?! ¡¿Rena san?! –gritaron al mismo tiempo Minegishi, Jurina y el público. Mayu se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué mirabas insistente a Jurina entonces? Mírala, pobre…has roto su corazón…- señaló Minegishi a Jurina quien estaba en una esquina con un aura de depresión cubriéndola.

-¿Qué te gusta de Rena san?- interrumpió Yuki mientras le daba empujón a Minegishi mandándola a volar.

-…emm…Su…su carácter…-desvió la mirada.

-entonces eso quiere decir que yo también te gusto…- La joven de cuerpo escultural la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente- Después de todo, Rena y yo tenemos casi el mismo carácter…-le acarició una mejilla. La audiencia enloqueció.

-Muy bien…después de este corte regresamos con la batalla entre Idols…no le cambie…-logró decir Minegishi desde el suelo con un chichón en la frente.

-Volvemos al aire en 10…no se alejen por favor- les dijo la conductora a las jóvenes mientras iba a que la revisaran. Mientras tanto el foro iba cambiándose rápidamente para el siguiente segmento.

Rena miraba persistentemente a las otras jóvenes "Estoy segura que algo se traen entre manos…" su mente estaba centrada creando teorías cuando un abrazo la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Rena chan… creo que Takachibi debe estar furiosa…-le susurró al oído su chica gato.

-¿P…por qué lo di…dices?- La había tomado desprevenida, su corazón empezó a acelerarse así que se liberó del abrazo, Jurina la miró confundida.

-Rena chan… nos usaron para poder hacer su fanservice… ¿No te diste cuenta?-Jurina intentó tomarla de la mano pero la joven de cabello largo las quitó rápidamente para "acomodarse el vestido"

-¿E…en serio? No me di cuenta…

-…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Rena al ver la cara seria que tenía Jurina.

-Eso mismo te pregunto… ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy extraña conmigo…

-No es ni el lugar, ni el momento para hablar de esto…terminando el programa hablaremos a solas.-Sentenció firmemente, su chica gato asintió en señal de aprobación, se puso a un lado de ella y la tomó de la mano. Al principio intentó zafarse discretamente pero Jurina no lo permitió, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa amplia negando con la cabeza. Rena le dedicó una sonrisa a medias y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica gato dándose por vencida, "Jurina…sólo haces las cosas más difíciles para mi…Necesito sacarte de mi cabeza y sobretodo de mi corazón…pero cuando me tocas, siento la necesidad de quedarme así contigo para siempre… Jurina…estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti" un nudo se le formó en la garganta pero por el bien del programa contuvo sus lágrimas.

El programa consistía en pruebas de valor y físicas, Rena daba gracias a todos los dioses del universo por tener a Jurina en su equipo, su chica gato era muy atlética. Aunque después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que con o sin Jurina las cosas no hubiesen cambiado mucho…las Violetas tenían demasiados problemas con las pruebas.

-¡La última prueba es la más dura! Así que pongan atención…lo llamamos "la pirámide del dolor"- Minegishi sonrió maliciosamente- el primer equipo que llegue a la cima…gana. Tengan cuidado y traten de no romperse el cuello mientras caen- se rió- solo puede ir una por equipo, así que elijan quien va a ser la valiente del equipo. Rena y Yuki retrocedieron inmediatamente dejando a Jurina y Mayu al frente- ¡Oh! Ya tenemos a las valientes…- las jóvenes se miraron confundidas y luego les lanzaron una mirada amenazante a las cobardes.

-¡Jurina, cuento contigo! –Rena la abrazó sonriendo.

-Eres una tramposa Rena chan… pero si me abrazas así no puedo negarme.-sonrió respondiendo el abrazo.

-trata de no morir…

-¡Oi!, eso es muy extremista…-ambas rieron con complicidad.

-Hay algunos bloques que están muy sueltos…y otros tienen una sorpresa…es en serio…traten de no morir…- Minegishi sonrió, Jurina y Mayu se miraron con miedo.-Ha si…lo olvidaba… la compañera de la que no gane…recibirá una serie de pastelazos.

-¡YO TE SALVARÉ RENA CHAN!- gritó Jurina con una pose de príncipe. Mayu la observaba con chispas en los ojos. Rena se sonrojó.

-¡MAYUYU! ¡INTENTA GANAR! ¡TE LO SUPLICOOO! –Yuki se veía preocupada; antes de empezar encerraron a las princesas en una cabina para que no escaparan.

La pirámide estaba hecha con bloques de espuma dura; las participantes se estaban colocando la seguridad, que sólo era un casco, rodilleras y coderas.

-Buena suerte…-dijo la chica de coletas con una sonrisa poniéndose sus rodilleras.

-Igualmente mayuyu…- le dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa coqueta, logrando que la joven se sonrojará- ¿Te puedo llamar así? Ma yu yu…suena muy lindo.

-Sólo mis amigos me llaman así…-dijo firmemente, Jurina sonrió maliciosa colocándose las coderas.

-ummm…entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi amiga Mayu chan?- la chica gato la miró con ojos de suplica y un pucherito.

-¿Siempre eres así de coqueta?-dijo con un tono frío acomodándose el casco.

-No… sólo con las niñas mas lindas… anda, se mi amiga mayuyu… -sonrió al ver lo evasiva que se estaba poniendo.

-Deja de llamarme así…no somos amigas, somos enemigas ¿Recuerdas?

-Eso no me interesa… yo puedo ser amiga de quien sea.

-Pero yo lo tengo prohibido…no puedo ser tu amiga aunque quisiera…-La joven se tapó la boca por lo que acababa de decir- olvida lo que dije…-se adelantó a su lugar de salida. Jurina sonrió "Sabía que algo estaba escondiendo…Takachibi estará muy contenta con esta información…"

Rena observaba la escena con el seño fruncido, no podían escuchar nada… "¡Moh, Jurina…! ¡Y luego preguntas porque me molesto contigo…! Seguramente le estabas coqueteando. Aunque no soy nada tuyo…no puedo evitar sentirme celosa. ¡No debí leer ese maldito diario! ¡Si no hubiese sabido que sientes algo por mí, las cosas estarían tranquilas…como siempre!" Rena empezó darle pequeños golpecitos al cristal con su frente. Yuki daba vueltas en su cubículo mordiéndose las uñas por los nervios.

El juego empezó, las chicas subían rápidamente escalando los bloques, de vez en cuando medio resbalaban al toparse con un bloque suelto, pero lograban sujetarse a tiempo para no caer. Con el ritmo apresurado que llevaban y tratando de esquivar las trampas, no se dieron cuenta cuando fue que se acercaron demasiado. Se miraron desafiantes…

-Aunque no me gusta hacerle daño a una doncella tan bella como tú…tengo que salvar a mi verdadera princesa…-sonrió la chica gato dejando atrás a la joven de coletas.

-¿Doncella?... ¡Soy la Cyborg Idol! Y una chica pimp como tú no me ganará…-le jaló una pierna, logrando hacer que medio se resbalara, aceleró el paso. Jurina sonrió ampliamente…

-WOW…no creí que tuvieras un trasero tan… ¿Perfecto?-La chica gato le dio una nalgada a la Cyborg, lo que logró pararla en seco. Jurina tomó un poco de ventaja, estaban a pocos bloques de alcanzar el objetivo cuando de un bloque salió una mano de mosntruo, justo enfrente de Mayu. La chica gritó llamando la atención de Jurina.

-¡MAYUYU!-logró chillar la chica de cabello corto tomando de la mano a la Cyborg que estaba a punto de caer.

Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Rena…En un momento Jurina estaba a punto de alcanzar la bandera y al siguiente estaba cayendo estrepitosamente de aquella pirámide…al llegar al final, el cuerpo de su chica gato permanecía inmóvil.


	12. Valor

**Capítulo 12.- Valor**

* * *

Rena se mordía las uñas intentando calmar los nervios que tenía mientras esperaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital al que llevaron de emergencia a su chica gato; del otro lado de la sala, Shinoda y la Chibi jefa discutían fervientemente con el productor del programa quien no paraba de pedir disculpas. Yuko y Haruna regresaron con unas bebidas.

-Ten Rena chan…-la pequeña ardilla le dio un zumo de naranja – tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Jurina es de buena madera…esa caída no va a ser más que un terrible recuerdo del que algún día nos reiremos.

-Yuko tiene razón, conociendo a Ju chan pronto se levantará preguntando por ti o se colgará de alguna linda enfermera –sentenció Kojima intentando animar a la joven, funcionó.

-Es cierto, seguramente intentará coquetear con alguna enfermera…y tendré que estar ahí para detenerla- Rena sonrió dándose ánimos.

-Debemos admitir que la caída fue muy graciosa… ¡sobre todo cuando perdió uno de sus tenis y este fue a dar a la cara de Miichan! ¡Épico! -Yuko soltó una carcajada y le dio un gran sorbo a su jugo, su sexy compañera le pellizcó la mejilla.

-¡Ten un poco de respeto Yuko!

-Si Oshima san… ¡respeto!- la joven le capturó la otra mejilla

-¡Duele Nyanyan! ¡Duele Rena chan! ¡Perdón…!- sollozaba la ardilla. Rena se comenzó a reír, de alguna manera se sentía un poco más tranquila, "Confío plenamente en que despertarás Jurina, todavía tenemos que hablar…Si despiertas pronto, no me volveré a enojar contigo por una tonta escena de celos. Airin tiene razón, después de todo, el intentar estar juntas puede traer muchos problemas, es mejor seguir siendo amigas. Así podrás cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Iriyama…" la sonrisa de Rena desapareció.

-¿Qué pasa Rena chan? –Yuko la miró tallándose los cachetes.

-S…sólo estaba pensando en algo…Disculpen si las molesto con esto pero ¿Por qué decidieron dejar de ser Las Rosas?-preguntó de la forma más sincera.

-¿Hee? Ok, no me esperaba esa duda…pero me alegra que preguntaras. Después de haber visto tu reacción hoy al ver a Jurina noqueada, creo que ha llegado el momento de tener "esa" plática contigo.- Yuko suspiró y tomó la mano de Kojima.

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, Yuko y yo estamos en una relación un poquito más allá de la amistad.

-Tenemos sexo…-le guiñó Yuko a una muy apenada Rena. La sexy Kojima perdió el encanto unos segundos, los suficientes para cachetear a su indiscreta novia.

-… como decía Rena chan…Yuko y yo TENÍAMOS una relación más allá de la amistad…

-¡Entiendo Nyanyan! Me callo…no cuentes la historia en pasado ¡onegai!

-Lo que al principio fue una muy linda amistad se convirtió en algo más fuerte, un sentimiento creció en mi…ese algo cambió mi manera de ver el mundo y ridículamente me hizo extremadamente feliz. Estoy segura que ese sentimiento, también lo has comenzado a sentir por Jurina…- Kojima sonrió al ver como Rena asentía tímidamente.

-…Amor…-susurró la joven.

-Así es… amor… Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía me quería morir. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que mi corazón me decía, ¿Una chica enamorada de otra chica? ¡Imposible! "A mí me gustan los hombres y sé que ellos babean por mi" me repetía constantemente…

-Nótese lo modesta que es mi nyan… sabe lo que tiene…-Sonrió Yuko dibujando, invisiblemente, una silueta femenina en el aire, sin embargo se tapó la boca al distinguir la mirada asesina que su novia le dedicó.

-Prosigo… mi mente y mi corazón estaban peleados. Verás, Yuko es similar a Jurina, en ese tiempo me abrazaba y besaba TODO el tiempo lo que nublaba mas mi vista. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, Jurina es más tranquila, a pesar de ser una gigoló sus coqueteos son tiernos…en cambio Yuko era una maldita pervertida.

-Lo admito, antes la toqueteaba a cualquier hora sin importar el lugar o la situación…ahora me contengo porque ya no podría parar –Su novia giró los ojos suspirando al ver como Yuko se perdía en sus pensamientos morbosos. Rena sonreía escuchando el relato.

-Para no hacerte muy larga la historia, solo diré que un día desperté después de haber tenido una pesadilla donde la perdía, me dirigí a su habitación y me metí entre sus sábanas para abrazarla fuertemente. Ella me intentó calmar y fue en ese momento que le confesé mis sentimientos.

-Fue muy romántico…-Dijo Rena sonrojada.

-No tanto como parece…-dijo Yuko un poco avergonzada. Rena la miró confundida.

-Ella me rechazó…-Haruna soltó una risita.

-¿HEEEEE? ¡¿Por qué?!

-En ese momento no sentía nada por mi Nyanyan…pensé que estaba loca. Yo sólo la veía como una amiga. Pensaba que estaba confundida pues unos días antes nuestra mejor amiga, Takamina, había comenzado su relación con Acchan y especulé que eso podría haberla traumado.

-En realidad eso me ayudó a darme valor, me dije "¡Si la tonta Tsundere esa logró declararse…yo también puedo!"- todas rieron.

-¿De qué se ríen? ¿Ya despertó Jurina?-La comandante se había acercado con una sonrisa. Las demás negaron con las cabezas un poco desilusionadas.

-Estábamos intentando animar a Rena con nuestra historia de amor…- sonrió Yuko.

- ¡Iugh! No quiero recordar eso, me van a volver a salir canas por el estrés. Mejor voy a buscar al doctor… mientras tanto ¿alguien podría ir con Minami? Está un poco nerviosa… No debe tardar en llegar Acchan.

-Yo voy…-se ofreció la ardilla- ¡sigue contándole nyanyan!- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se fue en busca de su amiga, Shinoda le dio unas palmadas a Rena en la cabeza y se marchó. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras se terminaban sus jugos.

-¿Qué hiciste al ver que Oshima-san no te correspondió?-Indagó la joven de cabello largo.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, primero llevamos un buen tiempo distanciadas. Me moría de vergüenza y ella se sentía rara cerca de mí, pensé que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes y gracias a Dios no fue así. –Se encogió de hombros- Un día, estábamos en el estudio de grabación, nuestras manos se tocaron sin querer al intentar recoger unos papeles que tiré torpemente. Sentí una chispa recorrer mi cuerpo, tenía semanas que Yuko no me tocaba. Ella me miró y no pude evitar llorar…me abrazó inmediatamente y yo me aferré a ese pequeña muestra de afecto…

-De ahí se fueron a su casa a hacer el amor…

-¡MOOH! ¡Acchan! Arruinas mi historia de amor…-Kojima recriminó desesperada a la joven sonriente que acababa de llegar.

-¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad!- Se sentó a lado de Rena –Después del abrazo en la cabina, fueron a platicar a la playa, Yuko aceptó sus sentimientos y de ahí regresaron al departamento para hacer el amor. FIN.

-¡Le quitaste lo romántico! Así sonó muy fría…

-¿Ves? No me reclamó lo de hacer el amor porque es cierto…-Maeda le dio unos golpecitos con el codo a Rena. Kojima quedó roja causando risa entre ellas.

-¡Como sea! El caso es…si estás segura de lo que sientes, es mejor decirle a Jurina…-Intentó desviar el tema.

-Se que le gusto…pero ella no me ama…- Rena agachó la mirada encogiéndose de hombros.-Ella…todavía está enamorada de alguien.

-¡¿Hee?! ¿A quién ama? Espero que no me digas que está enamorada de mi Nyanyan porque entonces si va a haber problemas- sentenció Yuko abrazando a su sexy novia. Acchan se levantó rápidamente a abrazar a su pequeña novia. Las dos acababan de llegar. Rena sintió las miradas acosadoras de esas cuatro mujeres.

-No, no es Kojima san. No estoy segura que sea correcto que les cuente esto…es algo personal de Jurina…sólo les puedo decir que ella no me ama y nunca me amará.

-No estés tan segura de eso.- la voz de Shinoda se hizo presente. Rena la miró con un signo de interrogación en la cara.-No puedo decir nada más porque ese no es mi asunto. Pero te puedo asegurar que si tus sentimientos son verdaderos nada malo pasará.

-Mariko ¡si sabes algo sólo dilo! –gritó desesperada una ardilla.

-Jurina ya despertó…-Todas aplaudieron y gritaron de la emoción-…Pero perdió la memoria…-un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de las chicas, luego soltó una carcajada - ¡Miren sus caras! ¡Obvio no idiotas! ¡Esto no es una telenovela!... Ella está consciente, en unos minutos la dan de alta y nos podemos ir a comer tranquilamente.

-¡Maritroll!-gritaron al unísono. El corazón de Rena se estabilizó y una sonrisa se le marcó en los labios.

* * *

Pasaron unos 15 minutos que parecieron eternos para la joven de cabello largo, uso ese tiempo para pensar lo que podría decirle a Jurina intentando no distraerse con las locuras que estaban pasando a su alrededor gracias a Yuko y Maeda.

-¡Moooh! ¿Nadie ha comprado nada de comer? ¡Muero de hambre!- una voz alegre llamó su atención.

-¡Jurina!- Rena corrió hacia donde estaba la pequeña. Su chica gato tenía puesto un collarín sin embargo abrió los brazos para esperar el abrazo, Rena se detuvo a centímetros.

-¿Y mi abrazo?

-Te puedo lastimar…

-Me duele más que rechaces mis cariños- infló los cachetes, aun tenía los brazos abiertos.

-I…idiota…-Susurró Rena mientras se aferraba a su chica gato. –Jurina, perdóname…

-¿Qué te tengo que perdonar? Tú no me empujaste Rena chan…

-No…perdóname por portarme tan fría contigo hoy…de verdad lo lamento.-Dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente para que solo ella escuchara. Su chica gato la miró y sonrió ampliamente regalándole uno de esos guiños que la derretían.

-Debes tener tus razones, espero que cuando estemos solas puedas contarme ¿Si? De verdad quiero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotras.

-Te voy a contar…te voy a contar todo…Es una tontería de todos modos, a veces me puedo comportar como una niña…-Rena la abrazó con más fuerza sonriendo.

-Es por eso que me gustas Rena chan…-Rena se alejó mas pálida de lo normal parpadeando ante las palabras de la chica gato. Jurina se puso nerviosa y se rascó la cabeza sonriendo.-¡JE…JE…JE…! MARICHAN… ¿CHICAS COMO ESTÁN?- Jurina se alejó lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaban las otras jóvenes. Rena se puso una mano en el corazón "KYAAA…sentí que mi corazón se me salía del pecho… ¡Soy una tonta! Debí responderle algo… ¡moooh! Estuve mucho tiempo pensando lo que iba a decir y me quedé sin palabras… ¡GENIO!" se decía mientras daba palmaditas en la frente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debes usarlo?- Preguntó la chibi jefa.

-Unos cuantos días, solo por prevención el doctor me dijo que…-Sintió un abrazo por detrás, la chica gato conocía ese tierno gesto, acarició los brazos que la rodeaban sonriendo y siguió hablando- me dijo que puedo quitármelo si es necesario para el trabajo.

-No, debes dejártelo puesto sobre todo en público. Voy a hacer que ese maldito productor sienta culpa ¿Qué clase de maldito juego es ese? Me había prometido que usarían cuerdas de protección…

-Hablando de protección…ahora que recuerdo… ¡Marichan! ¿Por qué no usaste protección cuando hacías cositas con tu novio?- preguntó preocupada la chica gato. Todas quedaron con la boca abierta, miraron a Mariko.

-¿De qué estás hablando mini monstruo?-preguntó Mariko confundida- ¡Ni siquiera tengo novio, GRACIAS por recordármelo!

-¿He?...pero…Tú misma nos dijiste que estabas embarazada…- Dijo Rena desde atrás de Jurina.

-¿EMBARAZADA?-gritaron las demás.

-HAAAA…eso… era una mentira para que salieran contentas al programa…funcionó-La sonrisa maliciosa de troll verificado apareció en su rostro. Todas empezaron a recriminarle.

-¡Jurina!ESTAS BIEN, GRACIAS A DIOS!- una voz se escuchó del otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Oh, Churi chan…!- Rena hizo más fuerte el abrazo, Jurina lo sintió y no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal acción "Rena chan… ¿Celosa?"

-¡JURINA!-una segunda voz se escuchó detrás de Akane.

-¡Oh, Mayuchan…! Me alegra que este bien…-Rena apretó mas el abrazo.

-Etto…Rena chan…me lastimas…

-¡JURINA CHAN! –una docena de voces femeninas se escucharon detrás de Mayuyu y Churi.

-¡Oh…! ¡AGHH…! Rena…chan…no…puedo…respirar….


	13. Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo 13.- Visita Inesperada**

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde el accidente que tuvo Jurina y las cosas estaban saliendo excelente para Minami TV: "Las Rosas" habían ganado mucha popularidad.

Desde el accidente, Jurina se había convertido en una heroína. Todo esto debido a que salvó a la indefensa "Violeta" Mayu Watanabe de caer de la pirámide de la muerte arriesgando su propia integridad física. Rena por su parte, había logrado posicionarse como "La princesa" a causa de su porte y encantos; se habían convertido en un ejemplo a seguir y eso significaba muchas obligaciones extra.

Rena se dejó caer boca abajo en el cómodo sillón de su departamento, había sido otro día agotador "Ahora entiendo porque Haruna San y Yuko San decidieron alejarse de este medio." Recordó las palabras de Yuko:

_"_

_"-Bueno, la verdadera razón por la que nos retiramos es porque no teníamos tiempo para nosotras… así de simple. Es cierto que el Señor Takahashi, padre de Takachibi, era un maldito que nos hizo la vida de cuadritos intentando separarnos a cada rato…pero al final no fue por él, fue por nosotras, queríamos salir y divertirnos sin el acoso del público. En lo personal no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…así puedo morbosear a mi Nyanyan cuando yo quiera…"_

_"_

La joven suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos "Pasar más tiempo con Jurina… Yo también quiero eso…".

-Rena chan… ¡al fin llegaste! –Su chica gato había salido de su habitación con un poky en la boca dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga. Se sentó delicadamente en la espalda y comenzó a darle un pequeño masaje.

-Buenas noches Jurina… tadaima…-dijo con pereza pero sonriendo, disfrutaba del tacto de su chica gato.

-okaeri… ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó juguetonamente con una voz de bebé.

-Muy bien, aunque la sesión se alargó porque se fue la luz como media hora en el estudio. Perdón por no acompañarte a cenar…de verdad quería llegar antes.- su voz denotaba tristeza.

-No te preocupes Rena chan… No cené sola…-la chica gato sintió como los hombros de Rena se tensaron nuevamente, una sonrisa amplia y maliciosa apareció en su rostro –Adivina con quien cené…

-…no tengo idea…-contestó monótonamente girando los ojos "Con Watanabe seguramente…"

-¿Te doy una pista?- intentaba contener la risa mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras seguía con el masaje aunque no parecía estar relajando a Rena en absoluto.

-…ok…dame la pista…- Su voz no sonaba muy animada, lo que hizo que la pequeña sinvergüenza se riera para sus adentros, le encantaba ver a Rena celosa.

-Umm… por donde empiezo…Es alta, delgada pero con unas curvas de infarto y una espalda super sexy…-detuvo el masaje mirando la reacción de Rena. Notó que la chica debajo de ella, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, fruncía el entrecejo ante las palabras que acababa de soltar.

Rena se había quedado muy confundida "Esa no parece la descripción de Watanabe chan… ¿Es alguien del estudio?...tampoco parece ser Churi… ¡Ha! Creo saber quien… eso me tranquiliza un poco"

-Con Haruna San…-soltó con una sonrisa. La chica gato se rió.

-No…no cené con Harunyan…-Rena dejó de sonreír.- Umm… déjame te la presento, está en mi cuarto…- se bajó rápidamente de la espalda de su compañera y Rena inmediatamente abrió los ojos asustada. Se sentó y observó como su chica gato se dirigía a su habitación. "¡¿La tiene en su habitación?!" El corazón se le aceleró y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Antes de poder decidir si irse o esperar a Jurina, su chica gato saltó hacia ella con un poster.

-Es sexy…aunque no comió nada…por eso debe estar tan delgada- tronó la lengua y negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Rena observó a la persona del poster quien tenía una pose muy sensual, quedó completamente Roja.

-¡¿Cómo conseguiste esto?!-le arrebató el poster de las manos.

-¡Yuko chan lo consiguió para mí! ¡No lo arrugues! Es uno de mis tesoros…devuélvelo Rena chan- hizo un puchero.

-¡No! Es demasiado vergonzoso…-enrolló la imagen y la puso atrás de su espalda.

-¡Mooh!... entonces está bien que miles de hombres y mujeres tengan ese poster en sus paredes ¿Menos yo?...Soy la persona que más te quiere en este mundo Rena chan...-Jurina seguía con su puchero, la abrazó tiernamente y Rena le devolvió el gesto instintivamente. Estuvieron unos minutos así como si fuera una rara costumbre que tenían. Podían pasar mucho tiempo abrazadas sin decir nada, solo disfrutando del calor que emitían sus cuerpos y el sonido de su respiración en las orejas de cada una. El tamborileo de sus corazones se fusionaba por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Jurina pegó su mejilla a la de Rena, estaba tibia…sonrió y le susurró al oído- olvida el poster, no lo necesito…en mi mente te tengo grabada con menos ropa…-le besó el lóbulo de la oreja, Rena sintió como su cuerpo pasó de temperatura normal a lava ardiendo en segundos. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. Las dos se miraron, estaban ruborizadas…sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y sus cuerpos temblaban, sus rostros se fueron acercando.

Rena sintió un calor agradable en los labios, la sensación que había estado deseando desde hace mucho al fin se estaba dando y no podía ser más perfecto. Los labios de su chica gato eran suaves y cálidos, cada movimiento de esos labios le enviaba una onda de electricidad a todo su cuerpo. La mayor colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la menor y Jurina tomaba fuertemente la pequeña cintura de Rena. El beso era tierno al principio, pero Rena quería sentir más, empezaba a frustrarse por no tener la experiencia necesaria aunque ese momento de vacilación fue borrado al sentir la lengua de Jurina tocando sus labios. Rena abrió los ojos un momento ante tal ataque, pero se dejó guiar por la pequeña, "Adelante…" pensó y separó un poco más los labios. La sensación era única, sus lenguas se masajeaban despacio, seductoramente y disfrutándose plenamente. Las piernas de Rena se estaban quedando sin fuerzas, así que se aferró al cuello de su chica gato jalando un poco su cabello, esta acción desató una ola de pasión por parte de la pequeña, quien guió a Rena al sillón para recostarse encima de ella. La joven "princesa" ya no sabía qué hacer y la verdad no le importaba, su mente estaba nublada ante el beso apasionado que sostenía con el amor de su vida. El timbre de la puerta sonó, pero no hicieron caso, el beso iba subiendo de intensidad. El timbre volvió a sonar insistente.

-El…timbre…-logró jadear Rena entre el beso.

-mmm…-Jurina siguió disfrutando de los labios sin darle importancia. El timbre volvió a sonar.

-Ju…Jurina… espera…- Rena como pudo, logró atrapar el rostro de su chica gato. Esta última intentaba regresar al beso desesperadamente. Rena le sonrió y besó tiernamente los labios de la gatita.-…Vamos a ver quién es, debe ser importante para venir a esta hora…

-Ok…-Jurina se dejó caer al suelo para intentar enfriar su cuerpo, mientras Rena caminó hasta la puerta para ver de quien se trataba. Se quedó petrificada al ver la imagen en la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad, no podía ser cierto…sus ojos debían estar engañándola.

-¿Quién es? Te juro que si es Mariko… ¿Rena chan?- la pequeña se alarmó al observar a Rena con lágrimas en los ojos totalmente pálida.

-Jurina…-la joven de cabello largo cayó de rodillas llorando amargamente. La pequeña corrió hacia ella abrazándola mientras veía con asombro la pantalla.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la "Takacueva". Dos mujeres jugaban ajedrez en el patio.

-¿Debería dejarte ganar esta vez, Akimoto San?- sonreía altaneramente la dueña de la mansión.

-¡JA! No será necesario, con unos movimientos más puedo destruir a tu Rey, Takahashi chan…

-Es TAKAHASHI SAMA…mi querida Akimoto San… Jaque…-sonrió Minami moviendo a su caballo, la mujer atlética torció los labios disgustada.

-Admito que tienes coraje. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que competíamos en algo…-se levantó dejando el juego, Minami la miró fastidiada pues sabía que Akimoto Sayaka no regresaría al juego pues odiaba perder.

-Y como siempre, dejas la competencia a medias…

-No, te equivocas. Las personas más inteligentes son las que saben cuando retirarse.

-Pues, deberías hacer caso a tus palabras y retirar a tus "Violetas" del mercado.-Dijo Minami muy seria, pero Sayaka solo se rió.

-Ese es un juego que todavía puedo ganar…gracias a tus Rosas, mis Violetas están entrando en el agrado del público. Debo admitir que la manera en que se están dando las cosas no era lo planeado, sin embargo estoy muy agradecida por ello. Mayuyu y Jurina se han convertido en muy buenas amigas y salen con frecuencia, creo que mi Violeta ha logrado capturar a tu Rosa.-sonrió maliciosamente.

-No te confíes Akimoto San. No conoces a Jurina lo suficiente…pero te puedo asegurar que lo de Mayu es una simple amistad.

-Lo mismo dijiste con Haruna y Yuko…

-Eso es muy diferente- respondió girando los ojos.

-Entonces ¿Es igual a lo tuyo con Atsuko Maeda?

-Bueno… ¿ya me vas a decir a que viniste realmente? ¿O vas a seguir jugando?- la jefa se plantó frente a ella, bueno, la miraba desde abajo. Sayaka sonrió.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo…

-Si es sobre lo que me pediste la otra vez, la respuesta sigue siendo la misma…

-¿Estás segura? Admite que es una gran propuesta…

-Es buena, pero no pienso arriesgar la imagen de mis Rosas.

-¡Oh vamos! Los fans quieren fanservice y tienes que aceptar el hecho de que el cuadrado amoroso que los fans han creado entre mis Violetas y tus Rosas es muy atractivo.

Minami suspiró cruzando los brazos, su mente trabajaba al mil por hora.

-Es verdad, podría dejar muchas ganancias pero hay algo que me preocupa…

-¿Qué es?- "¡maldita enana acepta el trato!, tus Rosas van a caer…"

El celular de Minami comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpa un momento…contestaré esta llamada adentro- Akimoto asintió y empezó a caminar por el jardín. Minami entró a la casa y contestó.

-"Minami"

-¿Cuál es la situación?

-"La policía ya tiene el nombre de los sospechosos…en un momento nos lo van a decir"

-Esos malditos… secuestrando a mis bebés… ¡Los voy a encontrar y los voy a asesinar con mis manos!- intentó no hablar muy alto, mientras observaba la figura musculosa que daba vueltas en el jardín.-Para colmo tengo que fingir que nada pasara frente a la chismosa de Akimoto, si esto se llega a filtrar…no quiero ni imaginarlo…

-"Minami… no vas a creer quienes son…"

-Dime Acchan…-la voz de Atsuko parecía temblorosa, lo que solo puso más nerviosa a la chibi jefa.

-"…Son los padres de Rena chan…El señor y la señora Matsui…"

-¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡LOS PADRES DE RENA CHAN!- no pudo evitar gritar, llamando la atención de la persona afuera. Se tapó la boca.- OK…voy a patearle el trasero a Akimoto y nos vemos en media hora en el departamento de las chicas, puede ser que llamen ahí…

-"Nos vemos… no te estreses, esto es una buena señal…por lo menos no es una banda de secuestradores… te amo Minami…"

-Si…al final de todo terminó siendo una buena noticia…-se quedó un momento en silencio- Yo…yo igual te…amo…-Aun le avergonzaba decirle esas cosas a su novia por teléfono, Atsuko soltó una risita pues imaginaba la cara de su novia.

-"Te esperamos…no tardes."- colgó.

La jefa suspiró y salió a enfrentar la mirada curiosa de Akimoto.

-¿Pasó algo con los padres de Rena?

-¿ha? Haa ese grito, no nada, no pasó nada… una simple confusión.

-Ya veo…-levantó una ceja.

-Emm…tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos a la oficina así que si me disculpas… ¿necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?

-No, no gracias…traje mi auto. – "Algo pasó, necesito averiguar que es…"- No se te olvide pensar un poco mas lo de mi propuesta.

- Ha sí, claro, claro…lo tendré presente…vamos, te acompaño a tu coche…

* * *

En el departamento de Shinoda Mariko.

-No puedo creerlo…-Kojima abrazaba a su ardilla.

-Con razón las chicas no opusieron resistencia –Yuko estaba seria y pensativa.

-¿Qué clase de padres secuestran a su propia hija y a su amiga-novia?- Acchan le picaba una mejilla a Yuko.

-La pregunta sería… ¿Por qué las secuestraron?- Shinoda le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto.

-Tú eres la más afectada ¿verdad?... después de todo las quieres como a tus hijas…-Acchan la miró tiernamente.

-…Claro que no…-terminándose su copa.

-Eso es verdad, hasta me siento celosa…te preocupas mas por ellas que por nosotras…-Yuko recuperó un poco de sus ánimos. Las chicas se rieron pero la tensión aún seguía.

Pasaron unas horas y no habían recibido ninguna llamada, se estaban empezando a preocupar cuando Minami recibió una llamada de un número desconocido.

-¿BUENO?- las chicas se pegaron a ella casi aplastándola.

-"…Usted es la jefa de Rena"- una voz femenina se escuchó en la otra línea.

-Si…Minami Takahashi ¿Qué hizo con mis niñas? ¿Dónde las tiene?

-"…"

-¿Bueno? ¡Responda! ¿Por qué las secuestraron?

-"¿Secuestrar?..."- una risa se escuchó en el teléfono-"Ahora entiendo…"-colgaron.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron?- preguntaban todas al mismo tiempo.

-C…creo…creo que acabo de meter la pata…

-¿Quién era Minami?

-Desgraciadamente conozco esa maldita risa muy bien… Era Akimoto Sayaka… maldita sea, no tarda en filtrarse a los medios. Soy una tonta…- Minami no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas de frustración salieran a flote.

Atsuko abrazó a su novia para calmarla. Mientras tanto solo les quedaba esperar alguna noticia de las jóvenes extraviadas.


	14. Soluciones

**Capítulo 14.- Soluciones**

* * *

Rena miraba con desconfianza a sus padres, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación de Motel a la que habían sido arrastradas ella y su chica gato la noche pasada.

-Rena chan… ¡Gané otra vez!- Jurina le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño. Sus padres se habían dedicado a enseñarle a jugar póker toda la noche. Rena le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Creo que te has convertido en una experta…-dijo el hombre rascándose la cabeza y aflojándose el cuello de la camisa.- Me has dejado en ceros.

-Nos ha dejado en ceros…otra vez…-la mujer se empezó a morder las uñas nerviosa.

-Ahora veo a quien le sacó Rena chan ese "tic"… ¡kawaii! Es igual de Kawaii que su hija…-la sinvergüenza chica gato le dio un abrazo a la mujer.

-Mamá, papá…-Se acercó la joven de cabello largo.- ¿Por qué regresaron? Pensé que nunca iban a regresar…no es que me moleste, pero me preocupa.

-Rena chan, sabes que nunca te hubiésemos abandonado así de no haber sido una emergencia…-le respondió el padre.

-¡Es más que eso! ¡No pagaste mi Universidad y me quedé en la calle!- gritó la joven llorando. Sus padres bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Jurina soltó a la madre de Rena y se levantó para ir con su amiga.- ¡Espero que hayan regresado para pagar sus deudas! ¡Ni siquiera sabía si estaban vivos! ¡Se fueron sin decirme a dónde demonios iban! ¡No es justo! –Su chica gato la abrazó y frotó su espalda para confortarla.

-Rena chan…tus padres están aquí contigo otra vez, eso es lo importante ahora.

-¡Perdónanos hija! Estamos muy arrepentidos… No sabes cuánto te extrañábamos…-la madre empezó a llorar- ¡Todo lo que deseábamos era estar con nuestra querida Rena chan!

-Cuando te vi por la tele de aquella posada mi corazón saltó de alegría…fui corriendo a decirle a tu madre que estabas bien.

-Intentamos comunicarnos contigo muchas veces, pero no teníamos manera de localizarte. Asi que logramos juntar un poco de dinero para venir a buscarte. Nos costó trabajo, un día tuvimos suerte y te seguimos hasta tu departamento.

-¿No era más fácil intentar localizarnos en la empresa de Minami TV?-preguntó Jurina observando los movimientos de los señores. Rena los miraba confundida.

-¡Si fuimos! Pero nos dieron una cita hasta la otra semana…no para verte a ti, si no para ver a tu manager.-dijo desesperado el señor Matsui.

-No podíamos darnos el lujo de esperar tanto…-dijo la señora Matsui bajando la cabeza.- No tenemos dinero para pagar el Motel…y llevamos 3 días aquí. Jurina chan se llevó lo que quedaba de nuestro dinero.- Rena abrió los ojos impactada, su chica gato sacó el dinero de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo devolvió nerviosa, solo eran 50 dólares.

-Entonces ¿A qué regresaron?- Rena estaba aún muy enojada "¿Pero qué tienen en mente? Tienen deudas muy grandes y los habían amenazado…por eso se fueron…" entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza, no quería siquiera imaginarlo, pero tenía una mala corazonada.

-Hija… sabemos que te ha estado yendo muy bien…eres famosa…

-¡Basta! No quiero escucharlos…

-Pero Rena chan… seguramente tienes dinero suficiente para pagar nuestras deudas y poder conseguirnos un pequeño departamentito…

-¡Basta dije! No saben la vergüenza que me da saber que son mis padres…

-Rena chan, no deberías hablarles así, son tus padres…-Jurina le agarró la mano, pero la joven se soltó mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡No los conoces! ¡No sabes cómo son…! ¡A veces hasta yo los desconozco!... El juego les ha destrozado el corazón, el alma. Apostar es lo único que les interesa y lo más ridículo de todo esto ¡ES QUE SON PÉSIMOS JUGANDO!

Los padres estaban hincados en piso del Motel mientras una endemoniada Rena les seguía gritando de cosas; Jurina se sentó en la cama cuando una cajita llamó su atención. Leyó el empaque "Preservativo, Condón ultra sensible", sonrió tímidamente y desenvolvió el paquete, se puso a jugar con el contenido aceitoso que tenía aquel pedazo de plástico.

-¡DIOS MIO!- gritó la chica gato, causando que las tres personas en la habitación la miraran asustados.- ¡¿TODO ESTO TIENEN LOS HOMBRES?! ¡QUE MIEDO!- dijo desenvolviendo el condón a lo máximo frente a Rena.

-¡Jurina no toques eso! ¡Qué asco!- Rena le dio un manotazo causando que el preservativo se pegara al espejo gigante que cubría una pared del cuarto.

Las risas en la habitación del Motel hicieron que la tensión desapareciera.

Después de unas cuantas clases de educación sexual y de discutir ampliamente sobre la situación con sus padres, Rena llegó a una decisión.

-Muy bien, entonces así quedamos. Voy a pagar todas sus deudas pero a cambio ustedes deberán someterse a rehabilitación y así curarse de esa ludopatía (adición a los juegos de azar).

-Si hija, nosotros haremos lo que tu digas…

-No queremos volver a alejarnos de ti. Además no quiero volver a recoger desperdicios de cerdo para poder comprar algo para cenar- dijo el padre avergonzado.- Una vez rehabilitado regresaré a los negocios para poder comprar una casa. No sabes cuan orgulloso estoy de ti hija…

-Si hija, estamos muy orgullosos… no volverá a pasar.- los tres se dieron un abrazo fuerte. Una felicidad inundó el corazón de Rena, estaba feliz de estar con sus padres, estaba feliz con todo aquello que le estaba ocurriendo, miró a su chica gato y sonrió ampliamente arrugando la nariz "Tengo a mis papás, tengo un buen empleo, unas excelentes amigas y…tengo a mi chica gato" hizo una seña con la mano para que la pequeña se uniera al abrazo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Jurina se unió, sus miradas se conectaron y las dos sonrieron.

* * *

Más tarde en el departamento de "Las Rosas", Mariko Shinoda bailaba sobre la mesa del comedor mientras Acchan y Yuko le aplaudían animándola a que se quitara la ropa.

-No puedo creer que estén borrachas…-dijo Minami masajeando sus sienes- Y en un momento como este…

-Déjalas, se están divirtiendo. Además es muy raro ver a Mariko borracha- dijo Haruna poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Tienes razón, pero eso se debe a que de verdad está preocupada por las niñas.

-No sólo ella está preocupada…todo Japón está al pendiente de cualquier avance en las investigaciones.

-Después de todo fue bueno que se haya divulgado la noticia, con eso la policía ha tenido un montón de llamadas anónimas y seguramente entre una de esas deben tener una pista- la voz de Akimoto Sayaka hizo que Minami girara los ojos para verla.

-A todo esto… ¿Qué diablos hacen todas ustedes aquí?- poniendo cara de fastidio al ver a todas las mujeres que estaban ahí. Acompañando a Akimoto estaban Mayuyu y Yuki, mientras que Churi y Airin platicaban en otra parte de la habitación.

-Es obvio, estamos dando "apoyo emocional"…-Akimoto sonrió hipócritamente.- además cuando encuentren a las jóvenes, todo Japón notará la excelente amistad que tienen "Las Rosas" y "Las Violetas"…

-Tsch…sabía que tus buenas intenciones tenían algo detrás. Espero que ustedes no sean igual de hipócritas que su jefa- se dirigió a las dos jóvenes con vestidos idénticos.

-Estamos preocupadas, tenemos una buena relación con ellas…-dijo Yuki sinceramente- Rena chan es una persona increíble, sumamente amable… y recuerde que soy miembro de su club de fans.

-Usted sabe la admiración y cariño que le tengo a Jurina…-Mayu bajó la cabeza, Yuki la abrazó confortándola.

Churi y Airin les mandaron una mirada asesina.

-¿Quiénes se creen esas?- dijo Akane cruzando los brazos

-Nosotras somos las mejores amigas de Rena y Jurina…tenemos más derecho a estar aquí que ellas…- Airin entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente.

-¡Exacto! Somos las mejores…amigas.- Akane suspiró –De alguna manera decir eso me hace sentir triste…

-Sabes que no tenemos oportunidad de ser "algo mas"- suspiró Airin, las chicas se abrazaron llorando.- ¡AUCH! ¡Tú pájaro Chencho me picó la oreja!-dijo separándose y tallándose la oreja. Churi se rió divertida bajando al periquito de su cabeza.

-Se llama "Papi" y es un amor… ¿Tú no le harías eso a una muchacha tan guapa verdad Papi?-el ave negó con la cabeza.

-Maldito Chencho…mentiroso…-susurró la joven mientras seguía tallándose la oreja.

Del otro lado de la habitación Shinoda se había bajado de la mesa semidesnuda y estaba llorando amargamente.

-¡Mis bebés! ¡Devuélvanme a mi Mini monstruo y a mi Princesa!-Acchan y Yuko lloraban con ella…mientras Haruna intentaba calmarlas.

-¡Oh, hay fiesta!-gritó Jurina al entrar al departamento. Detrás de ella entró el resto de la familia Matsui acompañados de una escolta de policías.

-¡CHICAS!-gritaron casi todas las presentes mientras las abrazaban y lloraban.

* * *

Las cosas se arreglaron con la policía y las Rosas tuvieron que dar una conferencia de prensa para explicarle la situación al público. Los padres de Rena se iban a quedar esa noche en el departamento, durmiendo en la habitación de su hija. La joven de cabello largo estaba nerviosa pues nunca había entrado a la habitación de su chica gato, mayormente era Jurina la que irrumpía en su habitación. Después de despedirse, sus padres se retiraron a descansar. Rena y su chica gato estaban sentadas en el sillón de la sala terminando de ver las noticias donde, obviamente, ellas eran la nota principal. Apenas cerraron la puerta del cuarto, Rena se abalanzó sobre su despistada amiga-novia, quedando encima de ella.

-¿Rena chan?...-se rió divertida mientras le retiraba unos mechones de cabello de la cara. Rena parpadeó.

-Lo…lo siento…sentí la necesidad…de abrazarte…-Jurina soltó una risa mas divertida al ver como Rena se avergonzaba rápidamente de sus acciones.

-No te preocupes…yo también quería abrazarte desde hace rato…y hacer esto…-la chica de cabello corto puso una mano en la nuca de la mayor halándola hacia ella para darle un beso lento. Rena dejó caer todo su peso sobre la joven, sabía que no sería un problema para su atlética chica gato. Cuando terminaron el beso, Rena se acomodó en el cuerpo de su compañera recostando su cabeza en el hombro, pegando la nariz al cuello de la pequeña. Ambas suspiraron profundamente. Jurina jugaba con el cabello de su princesa.

-Estoy nerviosa…Nunca he entrado a tu cuarto…

-Es un cuarto normal, creo.- Jurina se rió divertida, pero de repente se quedó helada.-Con permiso Rena chan, tengo que ir a…medio arreglarlo…

-No…quiero verlo así- se sentó haciendo un puchero.

-¡Kawaii!...-Su chica gato cayó en la trampa, se distrajo lo suficiente para que Rena pudiese ir corriendo a abrir el cuarto, Jurina no pudo alcanzarla; Rena encendió la luz y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Jurina sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Jurina…

-¿S..SI…?

-Sabía que eras un poco pervertida…pero… ¡No creí que tanto!-dijo señalando la ridícula cantidad de posters que tenía de Kojima Haruna en sus paredes.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Rena chan no los despegues!- lloriqueaba la chica gato- ¡también tengo posters tuyos!

-¡Moooh, HENTAI!- Rena volteó a verla sonrojada, la pequeña se empezó a carcajear.

Al final, Jurina tuvo que quitar un 80% de posters de las paredes.

-Ahora mi cuarto se siente frío… ¡brrrr!-se abrazó ella misma jugando- aunque…ahora que me doy cuenta…está empezando a hacer calor.- sonrió perversamente al ver como Rena se hacía una cola de caballo, la chica gato la abrazó por detrás besando su cuello.

-Jurina…sigo molesta contigo.-Erizándose a causa de los besos.

-Pero Rena chan…dijimos que 15% posters de Nyanyan y 5% tuyos…-Jurina le mordisqueo el hombro, haciendo que Rena se riera y se retorciera.

-Basta tontita, no es por eso…- La pequeña paró con el juego y la volteó para que quedaran frente a frente sin romper el abrazo.

-¿Entonces porque…? No recuerdo haber hecho nada…-tomó un mechón de cabello suelto de su compañera.

-¿Crees que esto está bien? Sobre nosotras…- Le susurró Rena, Jurina se quedó pensativa.- Jurina…

-¿Eres feliz Rena chan?

Rena la miró directo a los ojos, su gatita estaba seria pero no dejaba de jugar con su mechón de cabello.

-Tengo a mis papás de regreso conmigo, tengo a unas amigas muy extrañas pero que no cambiaría por nada y…-Rena se detuvo y se mordió el labio.

-Me tienes a mi…-Jurina la ayudó- No lo dudes Rena chan…Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Lo prometo y cuando yo juro algo…

-Jamás rompes tu palabra…lo sé…ese es el problema…-Jurina la miró confundida.- La vez que me hablaste de Anna, dejaste tu caja en el suelo…se que estuvo mal lo que hice pero…leí tu diario…se que la sigues queriendo.

-Rena chan…

-Tienes todo el derecho a enojarte conmigo…-se intentó separar del abrazo, pero Jurina no lo permitió.

-No estoy molesta tontita…-Rena parpadeó ante las palabras de la joven. Jurina le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Se liberó del abrazo y se agachó a sacar la caja que estaba debajo de la cama.-Cuando me dieron de alta para lo del hospital, no tenía nada que hacer y me dispuse a acomodar mi cuarto…al acomodar la caja sabía que habías revisado mis cosas, pues no estaban en orden. ¿Qué leíste?- le dijo dándole el diario. Rena no quería tomarlo pues estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero Jurina insistió, así que buscó la página.

-¡Oh…vaya!-la chica gato se sonrojó al leer el contenido- Que vergonzoso…Leíste una declaración de amor…- se rió divertida viendo la cara de Rena.

-Al final escribiste mil veces su nombre…

-¿Estás segura? Se ve que no revisaste bien…toma, sigue leyendo, pasa las hojas…- Dijo Jurina sonriendo, la joven de cabello largo hizo lo que le pidió. Después de pasar unas 4 hojas llenas con el nombre de "Annin" Rena se dio cuenta que el nombre cambió…

-¿M…mi nombre?-Rena no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír.

-Lo escribí sin darme cuenta…llené el diario con tu nombre Rena chan… ¿Sabes por qué?- Rena negó tímidamente con la cabeza pegando el diario a su pecho, su chica gato le sujetó el rostro sonrojado con las manos y se miraron profundamente- Porque inevitablemente me enamoré de ti…No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…porque te amo Rena… te amo y mi corazón derrumbó mi tonto orgullo. Tú lo lograste. Te amo.

Rena no pudo evitar llorar ante las palabras que Jurina le decía tan tiernamente, tan íntimamente, solo para ella, de corazón a corazón. Su chica gato pegó sus labios a los de ella y se fusionaron en un beso entre lágrimas y risas. "Salado… ¿Así que a esto sabe la verdadera felicidad?" las dos disfrutaron el beso dulce de la felicidad, salado por las lágrimas de alegría de Rena.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rena abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía a alguien pegada a su espalda "No fue un sueño" sonrió para sus adentros, disfrutaba la respiración de Jurina en la espalda. Se habían besado durante mucho tiempo y Rena sentía un poco hinchados los labios.

-Jurina…-se medio movió para intentar despertarla –Jurina…

No hubo respuesta, "Cierto, había olvidado que Jurina tiene el sueño pesado…" intentó quitar la mano que la rodeaba pero está se movió rápidamente capturando una parte suave pero firme del pecho de Rena. La joven de cabello largo sintió como aquella mano apretaba el "tesoro" del cual estaba agarrada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y golpear instintivamente a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-¡AUCH! ¡¿Rena chan?! ¿Por qué me pegaste?- dijo la desorientada pequeña al ver que la mayor se levantaba y se iba directo al baño.

-¡J…JURINA HENTAI!-cerró la puerta.

La sinvergüenza esperó unos segundos y después miró su mano sonriendo amplia y depravadamente "WOW! Las revistas no te hacen justicia Rena chan…" se rió despacio y se acostó nuevamente en la cama enrollándose como oruga.


	15. Celos

**Capítulo 15.- Celos**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el supuesto "secuestro", las cosas parecían ir bastante bien para todos en "Minami TV" y por el momento los padres de Rena dormían en el departamento de las Rosas. La primera semana les había estado yendo de maravilla pero cuando el padre de Rena insistió en que su hija durmiera con su madre y él dormiría en la sala, las cosas se complicaron; Rena amaba a su madre pero por alguna razón prefería compartir habitación con su chica gato, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con los brazos de su "Novia" rodeándola y el aroma que le dejaba en el cuerpo era intoxicante. Fue en ese momento cuando Rena tuvo que obligarlos a que tomaran el programa intensivo para su recuperación que consistía en estar en el centro de rehabilitación de 8:00 am a 8:00 pm por 28 días. Así aunque no estuvieran juntas en la noche, disponían de unas horas solas en las mañanas y a veces en las tardes.

-hasta luego cariño, hoy nos esforzaremos todavía más que ayer…-sonrió la señora Matsui mientras el Señor Matsui les daba adiós con la mano. No había terminado de cerrar bien la puerta cuando su hermosa chica gato le saltó encima dándole unos besos en el cuello, Rena se erizó de inmediato, cerró los ojos apretando las manos que la rodeaban y disfrutaba de aquellos cariños.

-Jurina…vamos a llegar tarde…hoy…tenemos que estar a… las 8:30 en el estudio… hay una junta…muy…muy importante…-ronroneaba Rena.

-Nos lleva 15 minutos llegar al estudio…todavía tenemos unos minutos de sobra…-le contestó Jurina girándola hacia ella para besarla, el beso fue intenso desde el principio. De hecho Rena había notado que cada día que pasaba los besos eran más y más subidos de tono, pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo no le pertenecía cuando estaba en brazos de aquella pequeña. Le frustraba pensar que una pícara menor de edad tuviese tal control sobre ella, pero por otro lado, le encantaba. Lo admitía, Jurina tenía poder sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus pensamientos. No le importaba nada más. No necesitaba nada más. Solo necesitaba esa sonrisa de gato que la volvía loca.

El beso continuaba, apasionado, entre jadeos, con la temperatura de sus mejillas incandescentes. Jurina la pegó a la puerta ocasionando que Rena soltara un pequeño gemido. La pequeña detuvo el beso y Rena abrió los ojos lentamente, se quedaron mirando unos segundos…

-¿Por qué paras?- preguntó Rena agitada. Su chica gato sonrió seductoramente, provocando en ella un sentimiento de excitación y duda al no saber qué diablos pensaba su novia.

-Ese sonido... quiero escucharlo de nuevo…-sonrió de nuevo al ver lo roja que se ponía la cara de Rena y se apresuró a besar el cuello alargado de bailarina que tenía la joven de cabello largo. Rena no pudo decir nada mas, se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener los sonidos de su voz, ella también podía jugar ese juego "No siempre tendrás lo que quieres Jurina, te tengo muy consentida…" sonrió para sí.

Para su desgracia, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Rápidamente su fuerza de voluntad se desmoronó, los besos que le daba Jurina eran una descarga eléctrica para su cuerpo, no creía que hubiese algo mejor que eso hasta que sintió la lengua de su chica explorando su piel sensible. Un gemido se le escapó. El ánimo de Jurina subió y junto con él, también sus acciones. La pequeña se apretó mas contra Rena y la puerta, y una mano se deslizó por el muslo perfecto de la mayor provocando que Rena se aferrara a la espalda de Jurina rasguñándola un poco. Jurina soltó un gruñido de placer. Rena enloqueció con ese sonido, sus sentidos se dispararon para todas direcciones. Jurina regresó en busca de los labios de su novia y entablaron una muy apasionante reunión entre jadeos y resoplidos. De repente sintieron como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, pero gracias a la presión que tenían sobre ella, la puerta no se abrió. Es entonces cuando tocaron y llamaron:

-¿Chicas?... Creo que su puerta está atorada… -La voz de Shinoda Mariko se escuchó del otro lado.

Las jóvenes se separaron y una malhumorada Jurina abrió la puerta. Rena se acomodó rápidamente el vestido y el cabello abanicándose con las manos para bajarse la temperatura.

Shinoda las miró intrigada, primero a Jurina y luego a Rena, sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿No sirve su aire acondicionado? Noto que están muy rojas y acaloradas…-dijo mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de la menor quien tenía inflados los cachetes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tan temprano!- refunfuño Jurina causando una carcajada por parte de la comandante. Rena no sabía dónde meter su cabeza.

-¿Hee? Ni si quiera unos "Buenos días Marichan"…ummm… ¿Tú tampoco estás de buen humor Rena chan?-Le dijo a la joven que intentaba escabullirse a su habitación. La paró en seco. La joven se giró sobre sus pies y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-ESTÁBAMOS de buen humor…- le guiñó la joven, Mariko se quedó con la boca abierta mientras que Jurina se echó a reír agarrándose el estómago.

-Dios mío… ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con la tímida Rena chan? Esa mini monstruo se tiene la culpa…-las tres comenzaron a reír.

-Ya en serio Marichan, ¿Qué haces por acá?- la chica gato la abrazó acosadoramente.

-Vine a buscarlas, el chofer está enfermo y su suplente también. Presiento que hay algo "Yaoi" en ellos…- dijo pensativa mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás intentando esquivar los besos de la pequeña que la tenía abrazada.

-umm… ¿Y no pudiste avisar antes de venir para acá?...-intentaba besarla. La comandante puso una mano en el rostro de menor para alejarla.

-Yo no necesito dar explicaciones. Y sólo para advertirlas…puedo llegar en cualquier momento, cualquier día a cualquier hora…-sonrió trolleadoramente, las chicas torcieron los labios.

**8:30 am**

Afuera de la sala de de reuniones de Minami TV, dos chicas pegaban su oreja a la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen acá?-preguntó la joven que tenía un pájaro en la cabeza.

-Ni idea, pero en la sala de diseño gráfico hay rumores de que podría ser una colaboración-Respondió una joven con unos lápices atorados en su peinado.

-¿Colaboración? ¿¡Pero si Minami y Akimoto son rivales de toda la vida!?-gritó Churi preocupada en forma de susurro.

-Eso es lo que se dice… ¿el fotógrafo-sama no te ha dicho nada?

-Nop…por eso me pidió que venga a investigar.

-¿Es por eso o fue porque viste llegar a tu rival?

-¡TSCH! ¡Ella jamás será mi rival! Mi única rival es y será… ¡Rena chan! ¡BUENOS DÍAS!- se incorporaron rápidamente cuando vieron llegar a las jóvenes y a Shinoda.

-Buenos días chicas…-respondió Rena con una sonrisa. Jurina puso una cara seria frunciendo el ceño.

-J…Jurina chan…buenos días…- Jurina se hizo la indignada ante las palabras de Churi.- ¿Hee? ¿Qué pasó, tienes algo?

-¡Jump! Llamando primero a Rena y no a mi… ¡Churi me está cambiando!- puso un puchero cruzando los brazos. Akane sonrió y la abrazó devolviéndole así la sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando vio como Rena abrazaba tiernamente a Airin haciendo que la joven con los lápices se pusiera colorada.

-B..Buenos días…R..Rena chan…-la joven estaba feliz en el abrazo cuando una sensación de peligro le recorrió la espina dorsal. Abrió los ojos y notó como Jurina la miraba desde lejos con unos ojos terroríficos, podría jurar que notó como el blanco de los ojos se convertía en negro. Se liberó del abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa? Normalmente te gusta abrazarme- Rena la miró confundida y después dirigió su mirada a donde Airin tenía fija la vista. Solo vio la sonrisa de su chica gato quien estaba jugando alegremente con la mascota de Churi

-Es que…-la joven pudo tragar saliva- aún tengo mucho por que vivir...

-Airin, dices cosas muy raras… ¡pero aún así eres linda!-Rena la volvió a abrazar. La joven cerró los ojos feliz ante el abrazo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sintió una respiración en la cara, al abrir los ojos se quedó petrificada, aquella mirada endemoniada estaba justo frente a ella.-¿Airin?- Rena la sacudió.

-Neee..Rena chan, es hora de entrar a la junta…- Jurina dio un salto al frente para que Rena pudiese verla.

-Pero es que Airin no se mueve…me preocupa…

-No te preocupes…Churi la va a cuidar ¿Verdad Churi?- Sonriendo y guiñando. Akane se acercó nerviosa y Jurina tomó a Airin de los hombros para pasársela. – Ella estará en buenas manos.

-Bueno…confío en ti Churi…

-¡H…HAI!-dijo la joven abrazando a una estatua de Airin.

Las tres que faltaban en la junta, entraron a la habitación.

-Airin... ¡Airin! ¡Despierta!-Churi le acercó a su pájaro y este le mordió la oreja.

-¡AUCH! ¡Aleja a tu pájaro Chencho!

-¡Sabes que se llama papi! Y tuve que hacerlo porque no despertabas… pensé que tu etapa de quedar petrificada ante el abrazo de Rena ya había pasado.

-N..no es por eso… -la chica se abrazó a si misma desviando la mirada- …me pareció ver mi muerte…

-¿Heee? Estás loca Airin…ven, mejor vamos a desayunar. Yo invito- la joven la tomó de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la cafetería sin recordar el motivo por el cual estaban ahí.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de juntas.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que se dignan a aparecer…- Una sonrisa hipócrita les dio la bienvenida.

-Un placer como siempre Akimoto San…-respondió Shinoda con la misma sonrisa.- No teníamos choferes disponibles, una disculpa por el retraso.

Las jóvenes tomaron asiento, del otro lado de la mesa justo enfrente estaban sus eternas rivales "Las Violetas". Mayuyu cerró el manga que estaba leyendo y sonrió al ver que Jurina se sentaba frente a ella y le dedicaba un guiño. Yuki giró los ojos ante el coqueteo de la otra chica.

-De verdad no sé porque te interesa esa gigoló…-le susurró Yuki al oído. Mayu le dedicó una cara neutral y regresó la mirada a donde estaba Jurina, solo que esta vez se la chica gato le dedicaba una sonrisa diferente, quizá más real, a Rena mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello. Yuki suspiró al ver como Mayu torcía los labios y abría el manga de nuevo.

La junta inició unos minutos después, como siempre Minami tenía problemas para conectar el proyector. Hubo una pequeña introducción para algunos directivos que se encontraban en la reunión, después Akimoto se levantó para presentar un proyecto que dejó con la boca abierta a casi todos en la habitación.

-¿¡UN REALITY SHOW!? –gritó Shinoda aporreando la mesa- ¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO TAKAMINA!

-Calma Shinoda…a mí tampoco me gusta la idea.- la jefa suspiró.

-¿Y entonces por qué accediste? No entiendo…

-Mi Padre…eso es lo que pasa. Al parecer, a él si le gusta la propuesta de esta perr…esta persona….-le sonrió hipócritamente a Akimoto.- Admito que fue muy inteligente ir a hablarlo directamente con él, me tomaste desprevenida.

-Te dije que el juego continuaba…-sonrió feliz. Le encantaba ganar- bueno como decía antes de ser interrumpida… El Reality consistirá en que las chicas pasen un día entero juntas...Ósea, una Violeta y una Rosa juntas.

-Que absurdo…-refunfuñó Shinoda.

-Ya termina con esto…-Suspiró Minami.

-Bien, aquí tenemos unas esferas… los números que salgan iguales, esas serán sus parejas. Tomen niñas…- Akimoto les acercó la caja con las esferas de color violeta. Yuki tomó la de ella, le salió el número 2. Akimoto les pasó a las Rosas la otra caja con esferas negras, cada quien tomó la su esfera.

Yuki notó como Mayu se mordía el labio mientras observaba a Jurina abrir su esfera.

-Me tocó el número 2 ¿Quién es mi pareja?-Sonrió Jurina esperando la respuesta de las Violetas. Yuki que seguía viendo a Mayu, notó como la pequeña ciborg arrugaba el papel con el número 1 escrito, "Es mejor así Mayu, puedes salir lastimada…" pensó la chica de hermoso cuerpo, justo cuando iba a decir que le había tocado el número 2, Akimoto puso la mano en su hombro.

-¡Oh Vaya! Yuki chan tiene el número 1… -Yuki se mordió el labio y apretó los puños. Mayu las miró confundida parpadeando.

-¡Eso quiere decir que tendré una cita con Mayuchan!- dijo emocionada Jurina.

-¡Vaya! Los fans van a estar muy contentos… la dulce princesa y su heroína. Aun no olvidan como la salvaste de caer de esa horrorosa torre. –sonrió Akimoto complacida.

-Si… que golpe de suerte…-Logró mascullar Yuki, apretando los dientes. Akimoto apretó el hombro de la joven para que se callara.

* * *

**9:00 PM**

Jurina y Rena estaban de regreso a su departamento. La joven de cabello largo buscaba sus llaves en el bolso. Jurina la tenía abrazada por detrás dándole besitos a su espalda.

-Jurina, te juro que sería más fácil buscar las llaves si me soltaras un momento…-rio suavemente.

-Pero no quiero soltarte, tengo que aprovechar estos minutos contigo antes de entrar a la zona de guerra…-ahora le daba pequeñas mordiditas. Rena dejó de buscar y disfrutaba de ese mordisqueo.

-No quiero entrar…pero tenemos que…

-He estado tentada en comprarles un departamento a tus padres…-Rena la volteó a ver amenazadoramente, su chica gato sonrió- ya sé, no debo meterme. Aunque como sabes, mis padres no dudarían en darte un préstamo.

-Gracias, pero así estamos bien…es momentáneo. No quiero endeudarme con tus papás…

-con tus suegros…-Rena se sonrojó y rió tímidamente.

-Si…mis suegros.-Abrazó a su chica gato dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Adoraba a los padres de Jurina, bueno, a sus suegros. El día que Jurina la presentó como su novia, Rena casi se muere. La llevó ahí con la excusa de una comida familiar y terminó siendo presentada oficialmente como su novia. Ellos se emocionaron bastante y la aceptaron inmediatamente, otra cosa en la que Rena tenía un poco de envidia. Sus padres eran más serios con ese tema y Jurina amablemente había aceptado guardar el secreto hasta que Rena estuviese lista.

-Juritan… te amo…-dijo con voz de bebé y un pucherito.

-¡Mooh Rena! Si dices esas cosas así de repente y con esa carita…me vas a matar de un infarto…haces que me enamoré mas de ti.-La pequeña le dio un beso rápido en los labios- Igual te amo…con todo el corazón.

-Juritan, tengo algo que pedirte…-Rena se separó un momento y la miró seriamente.

-lo que quieras bebé…

-No le coquetees mucho a Mayu chan…

-Piensa en los fans Rena chan… se volverán locos si la tomo de la mano, ¿Te imaginas si le robo un beso?…¿Rena chan…? Espera…es broma.…RENA…AAAHHH!

Dentro de la casa, los señores Matsui brincaron al escuchar un grito de dolor en el pasillo.


	16. Citas

**Capítulo 16.- Citas**

* * *

_Una semana después de la noticia del Reality Show._

Rena despidió a sus padres en la puerta, estaba feliz, solo les quedaba una semana más para que terminaran con su rehabilitación intensiva. Se pegó a la puerta sonriendo.

Esa semana sus padres habían estado llegando unas dos o tres horas después de sus sesiones, pero no le tomó mucha importancia "No es agradable pensar en ello, pero tal vez necesiten estar un tiempo a solas…para hacer_ cositas_ de esposos…" Rena sacudió la cabeza asqueada ante tales pensamientos "Definitivamente no es lo mismo pensar en mis padres haciendo_ eso_, que imaginar a Jurina y a mi…juntas…_haciéndolo_…" se tapó la cara colorada, su estómago se le revolvió por la emoción. Esa semana Rena dejó que su chica gato llegara a "_segunda base"_… "fue extraordinariamente caliente y delicioso…" pensó la joven con los ojos cerrados masajeándose levemente un pecho y mordiéndose el labio al recordar el tacto de la pequeña sobre su sostén y la mano traviesa acariciando sus piernas y cadera por encima de la ropa.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos "obscenos" cuando sintió como una mano ajena a la suya agarró su otro pecho y le susurró al oído de manera muy sensual:

-¿Estás pensando en mi verdad?- la risita de su novia en el oído hizo que su cuerpo se calentara aún más.

-Claro que pienso en ti… siempre pienso en ti… -Rena le besó el cuello que ahora estaba a su alcance. Su chica gato ronroneaba ante tal muestra de afecto.-Espero que hoy, pienses en mi todo el día… -Súbitamente Rena le mordió el cuello dejándole una pequeña marca.

- Eres una salvaje Rena chan… me vas a dejar marca y hoy es mi cita con Mayuyu…-dijo la joven tallándose el cuello preocupada. Rena la empujó indignada.

-Perdón, no sabía que tenías que darle explicaciones a "Mayuyu" y perdón por arruinar "TU CITA"…-caminó molesta a la sala para recoger su bolso. Jurina giró los ojos y sonrió dándose por vencida, le encantaba ver celosa a Rena. La joven de cabello largo intentó salir, pero Jurina le tapó el paso.

-Ven… perdóname, sabes que no quise decir eso.-la abrazó a la fuerza y le dio un beso lento en los labios. Rena no podía resistirse a los labios de su novia, así que cedió ante ella respondiéndolo alegremente. Al terminar el beso, su chica gato le dedicó su amplia sonrisa-… sabes que solo tú tienes poder sobre mi corazón… eres dueña de él. Ten, te regalo la llave…

Jurina sacó de su bolsillo un collar con un _dije_ en forma de llave. Rena sonrió y dejó que la pequeña se lo pusiera. Se dieron un beso cariñoso, romántico, sin prisa. Solo disfrutando de la alegría del momento. A Rena le encantaban esos besos, pues sentía que Jurina entregaba su corazón en ellos, sin una pasión desenfrenada pero con una sensualidad fascinante.

* * *

Más tarde en las instalaciones de Minami TV, las jóvenes Rosas entraban sonrientes tomadas de la mano a la oficina de su querida Manager.

-De verdad que ustedes dos con cada día que pasa, hacen que se me revuelva más el estómago…

-¡Oh, vamos Marichan! No es nuestra culpa que seas una solterona…-sonrió la sinvergüenza chica gato sentándose en su regazo dándole un besito en la mejilla. Shinoda tenía cara de pocos amigos, lo que hizo que Rena sonriera. Siempre era la misma discusión entre esas dos y su novia siempre salía ganadora, por ello la comandante se había dado por vencida.

-Da igual, maldita mini monstruo… Por cierto Rena chan, Takachibi…digo, Takahashi quiere hablar contigo, te está esperando en la oficina.

-¿Quiere hablar conmigo? ¿A solas?-Rena se sorprendió un poco pues siempre convocaba a las dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo. Jurina estaba igual de confundida.

-Creo que solo es un papeleo sin importancia, no tengas miedo…-Shinoda le dedicó una sonrisa y Rena no tuvo más remedio que obedecer órdenes y se encaminó a la oficina de la mini jefa.

Mientras tanto, Shinoda notó una singular marca en el cuello de la pequeña que tenía en las piernas.

-¿Eso es, lo que creo que es?-señalando la marca. Jurina sonrió maliciosamente.

-Rena chan marcó su territorio…- dijo soltando una risita- Así como la ves, es un poquito celosa…y esta fue la forma más sutil que encontró para mostrarle a Mayuyu que ya estoy ocupada.

-¡Vaya!, eso es algo que esperaría de ti…cada día me sorprenden con algo nuevo- suspiró melancólica al notar que la juventud se le iba de las manos.

-¿Crees que debí marcarla?... es que me da pena marcarle su piel tan linda y suave…-abrazó a Shinoda fuertemente- Adoro todo de ella, me vuelve loca…quiero besarla y tocarla todo el tiempo…

-¡Deja de manosearme! Yo no soy tu Rena…-le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, Jurina sonrió divertida.

-Nee…Marichan…Quiero hacerte una pregunta…-Le dedicó una mirada de perrito.

-¿Q…Que es lo que quieres saber?- Le asustaba esa mirada pues sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, solo dedicaba esas miradas cuando quería algo muy importante.

-¿Cómo es el sexo entre mujeres?...-la pequeña sonrió esperando la respuesta de una petrificada Shinoda Mariko.

* * *

**1:00 PM**

Llegó la hora de las citas, a pesar de que Akimoto se oponía a que las citas fueran en el mismo lugar, no pudo hacer nada. Estaban encerradas en un tráiler con decenas de televisiones que mostraban los distintos lugares del parque de diversiones donde se estaban dando las citas simultáneamente.

-Aún no puedo creer que no haya pensado en esa cláusula… se supone que deberían estar en lugares diferentes para hacer las cosas más "Interesantes".

-No siempre se puede tener lo que se quiere…será divertido. Además así no tenemos que fijar nuestras fuerzas en lugares diferentes.

-¡Aghh…!- gruño Akimoto derrotada viendo los diferentes monitores.

* * *

_**Cita YukiRena**_

Varios camarógrafos seguían a las parejas a una distancia considerable, también tenían micrófonos pegados a sus ropas para que se escuchara toda la conversación.

Rena iba de un lado para otro emocionada con las diferentes cosas "lindas" que se encontraba, Yuki podía notar un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad eres la "Princesa Blancanieves"? Estoy segura que tus fans se sorprenderán mucho al verte así…-dijo la joven curvilínea nerviosa.- La imagen que tienen todos de ti, puede verse afectada.

-Estoy segura que mis fans me van a apoyar como sea… además ¿No es esto una lindura? ¡Tengo que comprarlo! Estoy segura que le va a gustar a Jurina…-Sonreía abrazando un peluche del ratoncito Mikey*. Yuki dudó un poco sobre lo que había dicho "¿De verdad no le importa destruir su imagen de Señorita Perfecta?...y ahora metiendo a la plática a ese gigoló que tiene como compañera…"

-Nee…Rena San… Vamos a comprar un helado…-dijo colgándose de su brazo actuando tiernamente. Rena asintió feliz, obviamente no fueron por el helado hasta que Rena compró el peluche.

-Yuki San, ¿Cómo te va con tu trabajo? He escuchado que les está yendo de maravilla…me imagino que deben de estar trabajando arduamente- Rena había vuelto a ser la "señorita perfecta" mientras se sentaban en una banca a disfrutar sus helados.

-Sí, tenemos muchas entrevistas, ensayos…ya sabes, lo usual.-le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, después de todo había cámaras por todos lados y las instrucciones habían sido claras "Sonríe siempre y trata de sacar información que pueda afectar su imagen".- ¿Y a ti? Dicen por ahí que tus padres están viviendo con ustedes.

-Umm…bueno si, pero es temporal. Es muy divertido tenerlos ahí… -Dijo Rena sin incomodarse por la pregunta, no era un secreto después de todo el escándalo del "secuestro".-Pronto ellos tendrán su propia casa y otra vez estaremos solas…de hecho queremos desalojar una habitación pues ahora solo necesitamos una- sonrió Rena sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿Sólo necesitan una habitación?- Yuki alzó una ceja intrigada.

-Si porque somos…-Se mordió el labio y quedó un poco ruborizada- bueno, me refiero a que somos muy unidas. Queremos…queremos comprar unas literas y así utilizar el otro cuarto para visitas...- "¡SALVADA!" suspiró para sus adentros.

-Ummm… ¿Ustedes le creen? -Yuki le hizo unas miradas graciosas a una cámara. Rena quedó roja y comenzó a comportarse tímidamente.

-¡E…es verdad! Es mi mejor amiga después de todo… mi muy querida mejor amiga. No hay, ni habrá nada raro entre nosotras, lo siento mucho.- sonrió tímidamente a una cámara, mientras apretaba la llave de plata que tenía colgando en el cuello "Lo siento Juritan…algún día seré capaz de gritar que te amo…pero no es el momento…"

-Que mal…- Yuki suspiró, ella creía que "Las Rosas" si se traían algo "raro". Su semblante se endureció, "Eso quiere decir que la Kissing Monster tiene el camino libre para coquetear con Mayuyu… eso me molesta mucho…"

-¿Qué tienes Yuki San?- Rena tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-Nada, nada… estaba pensando a que juego deberíamos subirnos ahora…-Le dedicó una de sus expresiones.

* * *

_**Cita JuriMayu**_

-Definitivamente los juegos de altura ya no están en mi lista de cosas favoritas…- dijo Jurina viendo la montaña rusa.

-Ni en la mía…-Mayu se aferró a un brazo de Jurina.- Mejor vamos a un lugar más tranquilo… ¿Qué te parece la casita del terror?

-¿¡TRANQUILO!? ¡Ese lugar definitivamente no es nada tranquilo! Ni loca entro…no…definitivamente jamás entraré…no podrás obligarme…odio los fantasmas…los odio…

-No seas gallina, nada de lo que está ahí es real… vamos a darle un vistazo.

-¡Jamás!

-Tu imagen de "Valiente caballero" se está destruyendo ¿sabías?- sonrió Mayu al ver la tierna imagen de Jurina temblando.

-No me importa, ¿te…tengo 16 años sabías? Soy una niña aún…-infló los cachetes, ahora era ella la que se aferraba a la mano de Mayu.

-…Si entramos… dejo que me des un beso en la mejilla…-Dijo la cyborg con todo el valor que había estado reuniendo desde hace tiempo. Jurina inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera pensando enérgicamente.

Momentos más tarde. Dentro de la casa del terror, dos niñas huían por sus vidas, muertas del miedo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Jurina se calmara por completo, había llorado todo el recorrido. Estaban sentadas en una banca, cerca de la rueda de la fortuna. Jurina estaba recostada en las piernas de Mayu, mientras esta no sabía dónde dirigir la mirada.

* * *

_**Cita YukiRena**_

Las chicas se habían subido a la rueda de la fortuna. Yuki observaba nerviosa a Rena quien estaba frente a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Aquí no pueden subir los camarógrafos.

-Pero pueden escuchar…

-Te equivocas, Takahashi Sama me dijo que a estas alturas la señal de los micrófonos se distorsionaba… necesito hablar contigo seriamente- la mirada de la pálida joven cambio, ya no era la tierna chica de hace un momento.

-Ha..habla…

-Sé muy bien el motivo por el cual estas aquí, pero te pido por favor que no lo hagas. Nosotras no tenemos nada en contra de ustedes, queremos una amistad sincera, sin máscaras.

-No es tan fácil. Akimoto es nuestra jefa, nosotras seguimos órdenes.

-No es necesario destruirnos mutuamente. ¿Será que podamos divertirnos bien? De verdad me interesa conocerte… sin todo ese circo de caras y gestos.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero…- Yuki se sonrojó- Esos gestos son parte de mi personalidad…

-¿Heeeee? Discúlpame, por favor…- Rena se tapó la boca- pensé que estabas fingiendo…discúlpame, eso fue grosero de mi parte.

-No te preocupes…admito que tal vez exagere un "poquito"- ambas rieron. La conversación entonces fue mas amena. Rena ya no sentía el raro ambiente que las rodeaba al principio. Minami tenía razón, Akimoto quería controlarlas demasiado y ellas en realidad eran buenas personas, bueno, al menos Yuki lo era, aún tenía que saber si Mayu era sincera.

-Nee Yuki san… Mayu chan…ella… ¿de verdad admira tanto a Jurina?

-…ummm… admirar es una palabra muy débil para describir los verdaderos sentimientos de Mayuyu…-Dijo Yuki torciendo los labios viendo el horizonte. Habían llegado a la máxima altura.

-¿verdaderos sentimientos?... eso quiere decir que…quiere ser su amiga ¿No?- sonrió intentando no pensar en otra hipótesis. Yuki suspiró amargamente.

-Mayuyu está enamorada de Jurina…

Rena se quedó callada apretando la llave de su collar.

* * *

_**Cita JuriMayu**_

Jurina se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Mayu, la joven le acariciaba la cabeza, su mirada iba del cabello que se deslizaba entre sus dedos a los labios de la pequeña gatita dormida. Mayu estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, solo observando a la chica que le salvó la vida. Su heroína.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, podía ver dormir a su heroína todo el día…pero en el momento en que Jurina suspiró entre sueños, no pudo resistirlo más, se inclinó hacia la pequeña y pegó sus labios a los de ella. Calor; sentía calor en las mejillas, el pecho, los labios, sus manos, en fin… esos labios comenzaron a responderle el beso. Mayu se deshizo, su heroína la estaba besando con un cariño y ternura que la derretían.

-Te amo…- dijo Jurina en medio del beso, Mayu se emocionó, no podía estar más feliz-…Te amo mucho… Rena chan…- Mayu se separó tapándose la boca con las manos, unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos rápidamente. Jurina la miraba perpleja desde su regazo.

-¡JURINA!- Un grito se escuchó a unos cuantos metros.

-¿R…Rena chan…?- se levantó asustada buscando el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a cuatro camarógrafos alrededor de ellas. A lo lejos notó como Rena se alejaba con la cabeza agachada, intentó avanzar pero Yuki la detuvo tomándola del cuello de su ropa.

-¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Mayuyu?!- Yuki estaba furiosa, pero Jurina estaba más preocupada viendo como su novia se retiraba.

-¡Déjame en paz!...- miró a Mayu quien lloraba inconsolable en la banca- Lo siento Mayu chan…Lo siento…- apartó a Yuki con un manotazo y salió corriendo en busca de su novia. Yuki tomó a Mayuyu de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí, alejándose de los camarógrafos y quitándose los micrófonos.

_El caos se desató en el tráiler de producción._

Rena tiró el micrófono en un basurero junto con un peluche de ratón. Se alejó un poco mas caminando a la deriva como aquella vez que su corazón estaba roto y se topó por primera vez a Mariko Shinoda. Aunque esta vez era un poco diferente, esta vez su corazón no estaba roto, estaba destrozado. Unas lágrimas brotaron, Rena se abrazó a si misma como si intentara mantener unido su pecho

_"_

_"-Mayuyu está enamorada de Jurina…"_

_"_

Las palabras de Yuki resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras avanzaba sin rumbo. De repente se detuvo, mas bien unos brazos la detuvieron desde atrás. Se aferraban a ella fuertemente.

-Rena chan…-la voz de su chica gato.

-…- No tenía palabras, no con el nudo en la garganta.

-Rena chan, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana? Es verdad, te juro que es verdad. Lo que viste tiene una explicación, bueno, creo.- Rena se giró para verla, los labios le temblaban de impotencia.

Jurina la abrazó fuertemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Rena se soltó a llorar en su hombro.

-Soy una estúpida por confiar en ti Jurina…

-¿Por qué dices eso? Te digo que lo que pasó tiene una explicación… yo pensé que eras tú…

-¡No sólo por eso!... No es eso…-Rena se separó un poco mirándola a los ojos- Encontré la foto que guardas bajo la almohada…-Jurina bajó la mirada.

-La foto de Annin…

-Seguramente todavía piensas en ella. Seguramente todavía no la olvidas como me has dicho decenas de veces… pero aún así fui tan tonta que intenté creerlo. Fui tan tonta…que me negué a ver la realidad. Tú no me amas Jurina, nunca amarás a nadie de verdad hasta que te deshagas del amor que sientes por Annin. Seguramente es por eso que juegas y coqueteas con todas las chicas lindas. No tomas nada en serio. No puedo seguir así…lo intenté…de verdad lo intenté…

-Rena chan… -Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras veía como su "Novia" se alejaba rápidamente de ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte alejada del parque, Yuki intentaba consolar a la pequeña que tenía abrazada.

-Calma Mayuyu… Te dije que esa gigoló no te iba a traer nada bueno…

-¡No es culpa de ella!- le gritó la pequeña cyborg mientras la empujaba.-¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Yo…yo la besé! ¡Fui tan tonta…!

-Seguramente ella dio motivos para que lo hicieras ¿Verdad?- Yuki intentaba ayudar.

-¡NO, NO! Ella…ella estaba durmiendo…yo solo quise…no sé porque…solo lo hice… -sollozaba- aunque sabía que ella tiene novia…no pude evitarlo…no pude…

-¿T…tiene novia?-Yuki parpadeó perpleja.- ¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No…claro que no…pero vi la marca en su cuello… y aparte…todo el día se la pasó hablando de Rena San… he visto como se miran… como se tocan… la sonrisa de Jurina no es la misma que le dedica a los demás…cuando le sonríe a Rena es diferente… yo sabía que no estaba bien…yo sabía…-seguía sollozando.

Yuki la abrazo fuertemente "¿Ahora como vamos a arreglar este alboroto…? Espero que Rena y Jurina estén bien…Bueno, aunque a ellas las tratan diferente por su jefa…" suspiró imaginando la bronca que iban a recibir de parte de Akimoto.

* * *

En el tráiler la cosas estaban mas relajadas.

-Entonces así quedamos…-Suspiró Akimoto firmando un documento, las pantallas estaban en estática.

-Sí…A partir de este momento dejó de ser un Reality Show y se convirtió en una hermosa actuación para un piloto de una serie que jamás verá la luz por falta de financiamiento... Pues creo que eso es todo. Un momento aún falta algo…- Minami sonrió maliciosamente.- ¿Te acuerdas de la junta que tuvimos aquella vez donde te burlabas de las relaciones "Yuris reales" que abundaban en Minami TV?

-Si…lo recuerdo…-Giró los ojos pues sabía hacia donde iba el comentario.

-Ummm… que bueno que tengas tan buena memoria, ahora puedo decir lo mismo de tu compañía, es broma, es broma…- sonrió dándole la mano para despedirse. –Es bueno saber que existen más de nosotras por ahí sueltas. GAME OVER, Akimoto San…- se rió mientras salía del tráiler, dejando a una mujer derrotada en el camino.


	17. Confianza

**Capítulo 17.- Confianza**

* * *

"

"_-¿Por qué dices eso? Te digo que lo que pasó tiene una explicación… yo pensé que eras tú…_

_-¡No sólo por eso!... No es eso…-Rena se separó un poco mirándola a los ojos- Encontré la foto que guardas bajo la almohada…-Jurina bajó la mirada._

_-La foto de Annin…_

_-Seguramente todavía piensas en ella. Seguramente todavía no la olvidas como me has dicho decenas de veces… pero aún así fui tan tonta que intenté creerlo. Fui tan tonta…que me negué a ver la realidad. Tú no me amas Jurina, nunca amarás a nadie de verdad hasta que te deshagas del amor que sientes por Annin. Seguramente es por eso que juegas y coqueteas con todas las chicas lindas. No tomas nada en serio. No puedo seguir así…lo intenté…de verdad lo intenté…"_

"

Rena cerró con seguro la puerta de su cuarto, corrió hasta su cama y se soltó a llorar amargamente. El dolor que tenía en el pecho era insoportable, punzaba, se clavaba con cada memoria que aparecía en su mente. Así estuvo llorando durante mucho tiempo, hasta que las lágrimas se secaron completamente.

Estaba sola abrazando su almohada viendo fijamente al techo, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos_: "¿Por qué Jurina?... ¿Por qué no puedes dejar el pasado atrás?...soy tu presente y también quiero ser tu futuro"_ suspiró profundamente, no le quedaban lágrimas por derramar. Se talló los ojos y escuchó unos pasos afuera de su habitación. Se encogió de hombros esperando a que llamaran a su puerta; los pasos siguieron y luego escuchó como alguien entró a la habitación de enfrente _"Es Jurina…"_ dudó si levantarse para ir a hablar con ella, se mantuvo en silencio. Unas voces familiares se escucharon, eran dos personas: los padres de Rena y al parecer estaban discutiendo. _"¿Discutiendo en el cuarto de Jurina?...a parte son las 7 pm…todavía no es su hora de salida del centro de rehabilitación"_ Frunció el ceño y se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta, abrió sigilosamente y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Mamá… Papá? -Dijo aún con la boca abierta.

-¡R…RENA CHAN!- exclamó la madre poniendo las manos hacia atrás escondiendo algo.

-¡N...no sabíamos que estabas aquí! ¿No ibas a estar toda la tarde y noche fuera?- el señor Matsui intentó sonreír, empujó una caja bajo la cama de Jurina.

-¿Qué están haciendo con las cosas de mi No…de Jurina?-Rena cruzó los brazos observándolos con un aire de peligro en los ojos.

-No es lo que parece Rena…

-Hoy nada es lo que parece… Muéstrame lo que tienes en las manos…

La señora Matsui suspiró y le enseñó lo que estaba escondiendo: una cajita de regalo con el nombre de Jurina escrito en la tarjetita. Rena se lo arrebató. Reconocía el objeto, era un regalo que Annin le había dado a la pequeña.

-Díganme exactamente que hacen en el cuarto de Jurina… ¡revisando sus cosas!-apretó la caja con furia.

-Rena…cariño…

-¡Estamos enfermos! No podemos con esta enfermedad…-El señor Matsui se sentó en la cama jalándose el cabello. La señora Matsui se sentó a su lado dándole golpecitos a su espalda. Estaba más calmada que su esposo.

-Rena, cariño… Te hemos estado mintiendo.

-¿hee?

-No hemos estado asistiendo a la rehabilitación. Todo este tiempo estuvimos frecuentando el casino…

-…..- Rena se tambaleó un poco al escuchar las palabras de su Madre, entonces una punzada al corazón la trajo de vuelta a la realidad- ¿De dónde… de dónde sacaron el dinero para ir a jugar? Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando…Nunca les perdonaría algo así… Díganme que no vendieron las cosas de Jurina…por favor…

-¡Pero eran cosas que Jurina no extrañaría!-gritó el padre nervioso intentando justificarse- ¡Ella dijo que no habría problema si agarrábamos cosas de esa caja!

Rena se quedó pasmada al ver como su Padre sacaba la caja de debajo de la cama. Era _esa_ caja, la de los recuerdos. La caja con el nombre de Annin rotulado en ella. La caja de Tesoros de Jurina.

-¿Jurina sabía de esto? ¿Sabía qué no estaban yendo a su terapia?-Rena sintió una rabia inmensa recorriéndole las venas.

-¡No, no sabía nada!-Su Madre se levantó angustiada- Un día ella nos encontró hurgando en sus cajones… Nos preguntó que hacíamos y tuvimos que mentirle. Le dijimos que necesitábamos dinero para ir a un hotel unas cuantas horas pero tú te negabas a darnos…-de repente su Madre se sonrojó- ella pareció entenderlo muy rápido…

Rena giró los ojos, estaba segura que su chica gato lo hizo solo para mantenerlos alejados más tiempo de la casa, no pudo evitar sonreír ante las acciones de su Novia.

-Sí, sí…entonces ella nos dijo que tomáramos lo que necesitáramos de esta caja… al parecer son cosas de su Ex…-dijo su Padre arrodillado frente a la caja. Rena abrió los ojos y tragó saliva.

-¿E…ella les dijo…que es de su Ex…o leyeron algo?-no podía evitar tartamudear. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Ella nos dijo. Antes de regalarnos la caja sacó un montón de cartas, fotos y un Diario, después los quemó en el fregadero. Obviamente le preguntamos quien era la de la foto y nos explicó que se trataba de su ex novia. Es muy _rarita_.-dijo el señor Matsui pensativo y torciendo los labios –Creo que no deberías juntarte mucho con ella Rena…

-Es una buena chica… Nos ha ayudado mucho así que Rena puede ser su amiga si quiere, tú no tienes porque meterte en la vida de tu hija ¿De acuerdo?-La señora Matsui le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su esposo, mirándolo estrictamente. –Rena es libre de estar con quien ella quiera estar- le dedicó una sonrisa a su hija quien ahora tenía una cara de confusión.

-Está bien… pero sigo pensando que es muy rarita…buena chica…pero rarita. Quizá quiera intentar algo con…

-¿Quemó todo?-Interrumpió Rena agarrando el dije que tenía colgado en el pecho- ¿De verdad quemó todo?- su mente era un caos.

-Esa era su intención…pero le recomendé que guardara una foto. Yo tengo fotos de mis ex guardadas. Siempre he sido de la idea que no puedes borrar completamente a alguien al que has amado fervientemente. Además por como pasaron las cosas entre ellas, estoy segura que después tendría remordimiento y eso no le ayudaría en su relación actual.-La madre le regaló otra sonrisa a Rena, la joven de cabello largo parpadeó asustada.

-¿C…como sabes eso?

-¿Sí, como sabes eso? Ella no mencionó nada de su relación…

-Digamos que "leí sin querer un Diaro…" que estaba mal colocado en la repisa de Mangas… –Otra sonrisa, Rena estaba muerta de miedo _"¡LEYÓ MI DIARIO! ¡POR DIOS, LEYÓ MI DIARIO! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ELLA SABE…ELLA SABE QUE JURINA Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO…"_ ahora estaba temblando de miedo.

-¿Qué Diario? ¿De qué están hablando?...- El Padre de la joven estaba más confundido que Haruna cuando Takamina contaba una de sus anécdotas.

-¡Oh, Jurina chan! –Exclamó la Madre ocasionando que Rena saltara de su asiento, miró a la puerta y ahí estaba su chica gato con el semblante pálido y confuso.- Que bueno que llegaste cariño…

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jurina mirando de reojo a Rena.

-Tenemos que platicar con las dos muy seriamente…-puntualizó la señora Matsui dejando a dos personas muy confundidas y a Rena con el corazón acelerado a mil por hora.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Mansión de Minami, mejor conocida como la "Takacueva", el Kojiyuu, el Atsumina y Mariko Shinoda celebraban la derrota de su archirrival.

-¡Esa Akimoto se lo merecía! Llevaba años intentando joder nuestro negocio…-exclamó la mini jefa con entusiasmo. Atsuko estaba sentada en sus piernas con el brazo rodeándole el cuello. Todas reían.

-Lo único que me preocupa son las chicas… ¿Estarán bien?- Haruna acariciaba el cabello de su pequeña ardilla, misma quien tenía su cabeza enterrada en los pechos de la sexy joven.

-No te preocupes, esas idiotas ya deben tener todo arreglado. Recuerda que el que nada debe, nada teme y Jurina no ha hecho nada malo esta vez. Seguro deben estar besuqueándose en su departamento. Por cierto Yuko… ¡Yuko!-jaló a la ardilla de su escondite.

-Mas te vale que sea importante Shinoda Mariko…-Yuko la miró amenazadora y después sonrió.

-Bueno…en realidad es una pregunta para todas ustedes…- las mujeres se quedaron viendo a Shinoda con curiosidad.-El otro día Jurina chan me pregunto ¿Cómo tenían sexo dos mujeres que se aman?...

Hubo un silencio y luego estalló un alboroto en donde Yuko y Maeda eran las principales oradoras. Mientras que Minami quería que la tierra se la tragara, Haruna buscaba videos en su celular para corroborar la información con la que estaban bombardeando a Shinoda.

-¡No te preocupes Mariko! Acchan y yo le vamos a dar unas lecciones a la pequeña. –Sonrió maliciosamente una pequeña ardilla.

-Yo voy a hablar con Rena chan…-Kojima sonrió- después de todo es mi deber como exRosa el ayudar a la Rosa Roja en curso.

-¡Esto será genial!- Yuko casi sacaba humo por la nariz de la emoción.

-Mi amor, tu también deberías darle consejos a las chicas…-dijo Atsuko mientras se colocaba encima de su novia. Minami quedó roja al instante. Todas se burlaron de la pequeña Jefa.

* * *

-¿Entonces esas serán las nuevas reglas?- el Papá de Rena se rascaba la cabeza. Habían estado hablando del problema que tenían sus padres con el juego, Rena estaba muy agradecida de que su madre no haya tocado el tema del Diario.

-Sí, ustedes deberán internarse en una clínica especializada donde los monitorearan las 24 horas, ya no podrán escaparse ¿Saben el dinero que me he gastado en ustedes? Y ahora le deben a Jurina…-Rena se masajeó las sienes.

-Esta vez ten confianza en nosotros hija… intentaremos no decepcionarte otra vez.-dijo la madre sonriendo sinceramente.

-Intentaré confiar en ustedes, una última vez. Si echan a perder esto ni vuelvan a buscarme, olvídense que tienen hija.

-Rena, no seas muy rigurosa…-Jurina puso una mano en el hombro de la joven y después se dirigió a la señora Matsui- estoy segura que será diferente… más les vale que sea diferente o entonces si tendré que intervenir seriamente.

-No me cabe la menor duda de que así será…por eso vamos a portarnos bien. No queremos que "la mejor amiga" de mi hija se enoje.- sonrió divertida y le dedicó un guiño a Jurina.

-¡M…MADRE! Es momento de que se vayan… mañana pasaremos por ustedes al hotel…-dijo Rena nerviosa empujando a sus padres a la salida.

-Bien, bien…nos vamos.-el padre subió al taxi que los estaba esperando, la madre en cambio se paró frente a las dos jóvenes y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa señora? ¿Se le olvidó algo?-preguntó la chica gato.

-Sí, se me estaba olvidando algo muy importante…-las miró tiernamente- Se lo que pasa entre ustedes…

Rena casi se desmaya, pero su chica gato la mantuvo de pie.

-¿Qué se supone que pasa entre nosotras?-Jurina parecía muy nerviosa.

-Leyó mi Diario…sabe acerca de lo nuestro…-dijo la joven intentando mantener sus piernas firmes. Sentía que el estómago le daba miles de vueltas.

-Así es…y sólo tengo que decirles una cosa…

-Madre…-Rena la detuvo, se soltó del brazo de su chica gato y se plantó frente a su madre con una mirada seria.- Tengo derecho a hacer mi vida con quien yo quiera…con quien yo ame. Amo a Jurina…es mi Novia y no pienso…

-Rena cariño…todo eso lo leí en tu Diario, ¿me dejas terminar? Después de todo sigo siendo tu Madre y exijo respeto cuando hablo.- Rena se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, Jurina soltó una risita causando que su Novia la pellizcara.-Como decía, sólo tengo una cosa que decirles: Jurina chan, cuida mucho a mi hija, quiérela mucho, amala mucho…No dejes que nadie se interponga entre ustedes, perdona que mi hija sea una cabeza dura… eso lo sacó de parte de su padre.- le guiñó mientras señalaba al padre de Rena quien estaba discutiendo con el taxista.

-Lo haré señora… Rena es el amor de mi vida. Hoy más que nunca estoy segura de eso- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven de cabello largo quien se encontraba sonrojada.

-Jurina, es vergonzoso que le digas esas cosas a mi Madre…

-Soy su suegra…-dijo la señora Matsui.

-Cierto, perdón…Es vergonzoso que le digas esas cosas a tu suegra… ¡Madre!- Rena abrazó a su Novia completamente roja. La chica gato se reía de la reacción de su novia.

-Bueno, eso sí, tenemos que tener paciencia con tu padre… No se preocupen, intentaré metérselo en la cabeza mientras estemos internados. Cuídense mucho…- les dio un beso en la frente a cada una y caminó hacia el taxi.

* * *

Una vez que entraron al departamento, Jurina abrazó a Rena intentando darle un beso, pero está última se negó.

-Ni creas que me tienes muy contenta…- Rena cruzó los brazos.

-¡Mooh! Rena chan… pensé que todo estaba solucionado…-Jurina hizo un puchero.

-Claro que no, me debes muchas explicaciones.

-¡Tsch!... a veces tu lado Tsundere me confunde. Si es por lo del beso de Mayuyu, ella fue la que me besó, yo estaba durmiendo y pensé que…-fue silenciada por un beso cálido. Rena la había atrapado entre sus brazos, Jurina correspondió el gesto tomando de la cintura perfecta a la joven invasora. – A eso me refería…ese lado Tsundere…me encanta…

-Ese problema ya está resuelto… Continúa…- dijo la joven mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello corto de Jurina.

-emm…ha sí…si es por lo de haberte ocultado lo de tus padres, perdóname, pero no me arrepiento…de verdad quería pasar más tiempo contigo, debí decírtelo perdóname…-otra vez fue silenciada por un beso lento, cálido, intenso. Sus lenguas se masajeaban lentamente, disfrutándose, explorándose mutuamente. Duró un mucho mas que el anterior, tuvieron que separarse para buscar aire en dos o tres ocasiones…Rena condujo a Jurina al sillón sin interrumpir el beso, la pequeña se sentó y Rena se colocó encima de sus piernas, la chica gato acarició la espalda de su compañera mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Ok…eso también está resuelto…continúa…-dijo entrecortadamente.

-No sé que mas decir...- Jurina detuvo sus acciones intentando pensar que le faltaba por explicar. Rena observó el rostro frustrado de su novia.

-¿Por qué quemaste las cosas de Annin? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- Jurina notó el tono de preocupación en la voz de Rena.

-Porque esas cosas ya no significan nada para mí… la foto que tenía bajo la almohada no significa nada, te lo juro. La puse ahí el día que encontré a tus padres en mi habitación… te juro que olvidé que estaba ahí…hasta que me lo recordaste hoy en la tarde.- Jurina no había dejado de ver a los ojos a Rena, su mirada era sincera.

-Todo es muy extraño… ¿de un día para otro decidiste ya no amarla?-Rena estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-No, no fue tan fácil… Rena chan… tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Sé que no debí ocultártelo, pero… -suspiró- no creí que fuera necesario contártelo. -Rena la miró intrigada.- Rena, hace un mes me reuní con Annin. Justo una semana después de mi accidente en la pirámide.

Rena se quedó helada.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES!- irrumpió Mariko Shinoda seguida de una manada de mujeres semi borrachas.- ¡LES DIJE QUE PODÍA ENTRAR A CUALQUIER HORA, CUALQUIER DÍA! ¡BUAJAJAJAJA!


	18. Encuentro

**Capítulo 18.- Encuentro**

* * *

Era de madrugada, las mujeres que habían irrumpido en el departamento se encontraban un poco más ebrias de cómo entraron. Rena no se explicaba de donde habían sacado vino, ellas no tomaban y no había visto salir a ninguna. Un misterio más de aquellas mujeres a las que tanto cariño les había tomado. Su chica gato le debía una explicación y en verdad necesitaba escucharla, pero Yuko, Maeda y Mariko se habían encerrado con Jurina en la habitación de la pequeña desde hace un buen rato. Haruna y Minami habían estado actuando muy raro, siempre que querían decirle algo se sonrojaban y tomaban mas vino hasta que llegó el punto en que se quedaron dormidas en el sofá.

Rena estaba recogiendo las copas de las manos de las dormilonas, cuando las demás salieron de la habitación entre risas y aplausos.

-Y recuerda… si te jala el cabello es una excelente señal, ¡eso quiere decir que la estas poniendo a mil!- Gritó Yuko borracha, abrazada de Maeda. Jurina alzaba las cejas asombrada y apuntaba rápidamente en una libretita las palabras que acababa de decir la ardilla.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó curiosa la joven de cabello largo.

-DE SEX… ¿HEEE? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Maeda soltó a Yuko y apuntó hacia el sillón.

-¡Nyanyan!- Gritó Yuko al ver a su chica sexy abrazando a Takachibi.

-¡No las despierten! Están muy borrachas…- sentenció Rena. Las otras dos torcieron los labios.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que es hora de irnos. Voy a llamar al chofer…-Shinoda empezó a marcar por teléfono.

Yuko separó lentamente a Haruna y la cargó estilo "Bride" (Novia), la imagen era muy chusca a la vista pues Yuko se iba de lado con tremendo paquete de curvas mortales en los brazos, pero al mismo tiempo una estampa muy tierna. Maeda se quedó contemplando a la pequeña durmiente que seguía en sillón. Le acarició la cara y besó los labios entre abiertos de la Chibi.

Rena y Jurina observaban la escena sonrojándose, era muy raro ver lo cuidadosa y cariñosa que Maeda podía ser con Takamina, mayormente la estrella de televisión era tosca y ruda al ir por un beso de su novia, o siempre se la pasaba intentando manosearla causándole dolores de cabeza a la pequeña de estatura.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando al fin se quedaron solas en el departamento. Jurina se estiró bostezando largamente.

-Ni lo sueñes…-Rena le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

-Pero Rena chan…tengo mucho sueño…-infló los cachetes y le puso una carita de perrito. Rena suspiró.

-Ok… entonces mañana hablamos. – Se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¡Mooh! Rena chan, espérame…-dijo la chica gato siguiéndola y abrazándola por detrás.- tú ganas, me doy un baño y hablamos… ¿ok?- Le hizo un puchero- Hoy quiero dormir abrazándote…por favor…- Rena asintió.

Las dos tomaron una ducha, ahora estaban en el cuarto de Rena. Estaban sentadas en la cama, una enfrente de la otra con las piernas entrecruzadas, Jurina jugaba con un mechón de cabello de la mayor y Rena le acariciaba una rodilla; se besaban lenta y delicadamente. La chica gato terminó el beso, le acarició el rostro a Rena y amabas sonrieron.

-Muy bien… ¿Segura que quieres escuchar la historia? En realidad no tiene caso que te cuente pues…-se calló al ver los ojos de reproche con que la veía su novia- ok…entiendo…-resopló, tomó de las manos a Rena y la miró a los ojos-…antes que nada quiero que sepas que te amo, que mi corazón es tuyo y solo tuyo. Quiero que sepas que me traes loca, que estos sentimientos solo saben crecer y crecer dentro de mí…te amo Rena…

-Te amo Jurina…-Rena tomó la iniciativa y le dio un beso de unos 3 segundos.

-Voy a ser muy sincera en lo que te voy a contar… espero que entiendas algunas acciones que hice…-suspiró y comenzó con la historia:

* * *

"_FLASHBACK_

Una semana después del accidente de Jurina.

-Nee Mayuyu… ¿estás segura que te dieron permiso? No quiero que Akimoto me termine de romper el cuello.-dijo Jurina subiéndose a la camioneta propiedad de "Las Violetas".

-Yo debería estar preguntándote eso… ¿Segura que puedes salir?-Mayu apuntó el collarín de la pequeña.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Mientras lo lleve puesto no hay problema… ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-¿Hee? Pensé que tú tendrías algún plan…

-¡Mayu chan! Tú me invitaste a salir…deberías haber planeado algo especial para mí…estoy segura que es así…-Jurina le sonrió pícaramente lanzándole un guiño.

-E…eso no es verdad… en realidad no estaba esperando esta salida.

-¿Ha no? Que mal…creí que te alegraría estar con la persona que salvó tu vida.-hizo un puchero. Mayu giró la cabeza para ver por la ventana, ocultando así el rubor en las mejillas.

-Al café de siempre…-Mayu le dijo al chofer, quien inmediatamente tomó curso.

-Seguramente es un Maidcafé…

-Danso…un café Danso…-aún con la mirada a la ventana. Jurina sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por invitarme, nunca he ido a uno de esos cafés… ¿Puedo tomar fotos? Ojalá las chicas sean lindas…-Mayu miró nerviosa la mano que la tenía agarrada y después miró a la cara a Jurina. Sonrió.

-Te vas a divertir, hoy es una tarde especial. Van a estar las mejores chicas…

-Lo sabía…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Mayu arrugando el entrecejo.

-Sabía que habías planeado algo especial para hoy…-le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla rápidamente. Mayu miró rápidamente a su ventana con el corazón acelerado. La chica gato sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje: "Para; Rena 3 Envídiame, me invitaron a un Danso Café… la próxima vez te traeré conmigo (づ￣ ³￣)づ " sonrió al ver la respuesta " ¡Que mala! Y yo aquí aburrida en esta sesión fotográfica (U.ú) Cuando vayamos juntas, tú pagarás la cuenta… ¡diviértete!"

_FINAL DEL FLASHBACK"_

* * *

Rena miraba neutral a su chica gato quien le sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- dijo malhumorada.

-Es la introducción Rena chan… para calentar motores.

-No entiendo porque tenías que empezar con tu cita secreta con Mayu…-dijo fastidiada.

-Es que era necesario que te dijera esa parte para que entendieras como me encontré a Anna.- Rena abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, por primera vez Jurina le había llamado Anna en lugar de _Annin_, decidió dejar continuar la historia.

-Muy bien..el caso es que a mitad de la comida Mayu recibió una llamada urgente de Akimoto y nos tuvimos que retirar. Me dejó en el estudio de Minami TV por que decidí ir a visitar a Churi…-Rena giró los ojos.- ¡Oye! No gires los ojos, Churi está enamorada de Airin así que no puedes ponerte celosa de ella.

-¿QUÉ CHURI QUÉ?- exclamó Rena con la boca abierta mientras Jurina se tapaba la de ella.

-No debí decir nada…olvídalo… se me escapó…

-¡JURINA! ¡¿Churi está enamorada de Airin chan?! No puede ser… Airin…

-Umm…ahora yo me estoy sintiendo un poco celosa… ¿Te molesta que Churi quiera a Airin?- cruzó los brazos inflando las mejillas.

-No me molesta tontita…-puso las manos desinflando los cachetes de la pequeña- sólo me sorprendió la noticia. Hacen una linda pareja…y las dos son muy tiernas así que no me molestaría que las dos anduvieran. Aunque no creo que Airin sea…ya sabes…como nosotras…

-¡TSCH! Esa está de nuestro lado, créeme.-girando los ojos.- aunque creo que le gusta otra persona…

-¿HEEE? ¿Quién le gusta?

-Rena chan eres muy torpe…-Se rió Jurina dándole un besito rápido en los labios.- Eso puedes preguntárselo tú cuando la veas- sonrió maliciosamente.- Muy bien, sigamos con la historia…

Rena iba a objetar, pero Jurina comenzó a relatar…

* * *

"_INICIO DEL VERDADERO FLASHBACK (?)_

Jurina entró a las instalaciones del canal, justo cuando iba a subirse al elevador escuchó una voz peculiarmente conocida que venía de la recepción "Esa voz…No puede ser…" pensó, la voz aumentó de tonalidad, al parecer estaba gritando. Jurina no podía moverse "Es ella…estoy segura que es ella…" como pudo, logró obligar a sus piernas a que corrieran hacia la recepción. Ahí estaba esa figura elegante de delicados movimientos, el cabello mas largo de lo que recordaba y esa voz delgada que derretía corazones "Annin…"

-¡Necesito hablar con Matsui Jurina!...llevo una semana esperando a que me confirmen la cita. ¡Esto es una tontería! –La joven de piernas largas estaba furiosa con la recepcionista.

-Señorita, tranquilícese por favor. La agenda de Las Rosas es muy apretada y como sabe La Rosa Azul no está en condiciones de recibir visitas.

-Kumi chan…Conozco a esta persona. –Dijo Jurina intentando calmarse. Annin la volteó a ver sorprendida. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, entonces Jurina miró a la recepcionista y sonrió guiñándole.- Me voy a escapar un rato… No le digas a nadie que me viste por acá o me van a regañar…después podemos salir a tomar un café juntas ¿Sí?- hizo un puchero y Kumi sonrió torpemente.

-Está bien Jurina San…yo me encargo.

-Acompañame…- le dijo a Annin suavemente.

La joven de cabello corto caminó con las manos en los bolsillos de su short, mientras Annin la seguía en silencio. Se subieron a un taxi y llegaron a un parque cercano. Ninguna había dicho ni una sola palabra en el camino, la joven de cabello largo jugaba con su cabello mientras caminaban por el parque.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…-Jurina rompió el silencio. Annin se detuvo y bajó la mirada.- Mas de un año…

-Jurina… te extrañé mucho…-aún cabizbaja comenzó a sollozar. La chica gato la abrazó fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos, las dos se soltaron a llorar amargamente. Duraron unos minutos sollozando hasta que Annin tomó del rostro a Jurina para secarle las lágrimas.

-Te alejaste de mí…sin mirar atrás.

-No pude hacer nada. Mi padre estaba muy molesto…No me dejó asistir a la escuela…

-Te cambiaste de casa sin dejarme una nota…revisé cada centímetro de tu jardín, levanté cada piedra. Trepé la pared para poder entrar a tu casa y revisar tu cuarto. Nada. No encontré nada. -Jurina no podía detener sus palabras, toda esa frustración le salía por la boca automáticamente. Seguía abrazándola fuertemente.

-Pensé que podría comunicarme contigo una vez que se tranquilizaran las cosas en mi casa…no pude hacerlo Jurina. Me daba miedo intentar comunicarme contigo, no sabes lo que mi padre sería capaz de hacer.

-Especulé que te había mandando al extranjero…

-No, sólo me amenazó con hacerlo…sabes el pavor que le tengo…-Jurina rompió el abrazo y se rascó la cabeza confundida.

-¿Todo este tiempo estuviste cerca?...

-Jurina…-la agarró del brazo.- Te he estado observando en la televisión… todos los días había querido ir a buscarte. Pero me detuve a mí misma, quería esperar a cumplir los 18 para poder salirme de la casa sin que mis padres pudiesen reclamarme. Pero todo cambió cuando vi las noticias sobre tu caída…mi corazón no lo soportó más. Así que fui a buscarte al hospital, pero había muchos camarógrafos presentes, no podía arriesgarme a ser filmada…No dejé de pensar en ti… Te amo Jurina… No me importa lo que digan mis padres…

-Annin…-Jurina le sonrió con un aire de tristeza en los labios. –Es muy tarde…

-N…no entiendo…-el labio inferior le comenzó a temblar- Tu promesa…Jurina…

-Annin…yo…-fue silenciada por unos labios temblorosos. Jurina cerró los ojos intentando responder el beso. Ahí estaban esos labios. Los recordaba. Suaves, cálidos, con ese sabor a fresas cítricas impregnado en ellos. Esa esencia confundía sus sentidos, eran deliciosos.

La joven de piernas largas buscaba con intensidad y nerviosismo recuperar a Jurina en ese beso. A su _todavía _novia. Intentaba dejar todo su corazón en él para que la pequeña pudiera sentirlo, sabía que había actuado mal. Lo sabía. No era justo para Jurina, sin embargo no quería darse por vencida. Ella le _pertenecía_. Siempre había sido así; sabía que Jurina la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Jurina siempre hacía lo que Annin quería, lo que ella deseaba.

Annin sabía que Jurina odiaba tener el cabello largo, pero a ella le encantaba. Por eso mientras estuvieron juntas Jurina siempre lo mantuvo largo para complacerla. O la vez que Jurina se perdió el cumpleaños de su madre sólo porque ese día ella tenía una competencia de ballet. Jurina la amaba. Estaba segura de eso. Por eso no intentó comunicarse, por eso fue tan egoísta y decidió esperar por las dos. Jurina la_ esperaría_.

-N…no…no puedo hacerlo…-Jurina apartó a Annin de ella. La joven de piernas largas frunció el ceño.- Mariko tenía razón… es muy tarde…

-No entiendo Jurina… ¿Qué te dijo esa tal Mariko?-Annin empezaba a frustrarse. Esta no es la Jurina que conocía. No podía ser ella. Jurina la tomó de las manos y suspiró. La miró a los ojos.

-Marichan me dijo que "Estar enamorada no se trata de cuantas veces le dices a una persona que la amas, se trata de cuantas veces se lo demuestras"…no había entendido bien sus palabras. Hasta que un día algo cambió: estaba escribiendo en mi Diario que te amaba, intenté obligar a mi corazón a creerlo. Obligué a mi mano a escribir tu nombre…pero entonces alguien más nubló mi mente. Una persona que siempre cuida de mí, que siempre está ahí para mí, que se preocupa cuando no le mando un mensaje acosador cada cierto tiempo…esa persona que con una sola mirada me dice que me ama… estoy enamorada de esa persona. Amo a esa persona. Amo a Rena…

**PLAF**

Una bofetada silenció a Jurina, Annin estaba destrozada, frustrada, herida.

-¡ME LO PROMETISTE JURINA!

-¡Y LO INTENTÉ! ¡Te estuve esperando un año Annin! ¡Un maldito año sin saber nada de ti! ¡Y todo este tiempo estuviste cerca…no me buscaste…no me llamaste! ¡Eres tan egoísta!

-Yo…no te reconozco…-Sentenció Annin. Jurina se rascó la cabeza frustrada.

-Pues yo me acabo de dar cuenta de quién eres en realidad…-suspiró- Annin…te amé con locura. Eres mi primer amor…siempre te recordaré…

-¿Así terminará todo…con esa mediocre despedida? Mi padre tenía razón…eres tan…poquita cosa para mi.

**PLAFF**

Ahora Jurina la silenció. La jaló hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tú no eres así Annin, esas palabras no son tuyas. No dejes que tu padre te contamine el alma, no dejes que el odio y el rencor te ceguen…por favor.

Annin intentó liberarse sin conseguirlo. Terminó llorando amargamente en los brazos de su _exnovia. _Su primer amor, su primera desilusión, su primer error.

_FINAL DEL FLASHBACK"_

* * *

Rena tenía los ojos llorosos, con una mano le limpiaba las lágrimas a su pequeña e indefensa chica gato. La rodeó con sus brazos y la consoló unos minutos hasta que terminó de desahogarse.

-Lo siento Rena chan…no sé porque comencé a llorar.

-No te disculpes. Ya todo está bien…no quiero verte llorar, no me gusta verte sufrir.

-No estoy sufriendo, sólo me siento mal por Annin…ese día nos despedimos amistosamente, pero estoy segura que ya no la volveré a ver jamás.

-Te amo…-Rena le dio un besito en la frente.- Si las cosas se dieron así fue por algo…además…creo que le debo un regalo a Marichan…

-Ella sabía de Annin, investigó todo sobre nuestro pasado. Es por eso que me supo aconsejar… ¡NECESITAMOS ENCONTRARLE UNA NOVIA!-gritó emocionada su chica gato, haciendo que Rena se fuera de espaldas y Jurina quedara encima de ella. La joven de cabello largo cruzó sus brazos en el cuello de la pequeña.

-No creo que Marichan sea de nuestro bando…

-¡Moh Rena chan! No pierdas la esperanza tan pronto… además… Marichan ya está grandecita, estoy segura que aceptará cualquier cosa que respire para pasar el resto de sus días.

-¡Jurina eres una irrespetuosa!- las dos se comenzaron a reír.

-Te amo Rena…

-Te amo Jurina…

Rena acercó a su novia para darle un beso lento y pausado, que pronto se fue haciendo intenso y apasionado.

-Hoy…podemos… llegar a… tercera base…-logró decir Rena con la voz entrecortada al sentir la pierna de Jurina entre sus muslos calientes. La pequeña sonrió sensualmente y atrapó un lóbulo de la oreja de su compañera.

-Tal vez pueda robarme… una base…y hacer _"Home Run…" _

-haz lo que quieras…-Rena se erizó por completo dejando escapar un gemido al sentir las manos de Jurina recorriendo su cuerpo.


	19. Amor

**Capítulo 19.- Amor**

* * *

Era una mañana muy agitada en Minami TV, después de lo que pasó el día anterior con respecto a las citas de las chicas con las Violetas. Se habían filtrado algunas imágenes de aficionados que estaban escondidos en el parque de diversiones donde se alcanzaba a ver claramente a Mayuyu besando a Jurina. Los periódicos tenían la imagen como primera plana.

-¡Definitivamente esto no estaba planeado! Estoy segura que esa maldita Akimoto tuvo que ver porque no me contesta el teléfono… ¡maldita seas gorila!- dijo exasperada Takamina, lanzándole un dardo a una foto de Akimoto.

-Tranquila Minami… -La estrella de televisión Maeda Atsuko, abrazó a la pequeña jefa dándole un beso tierno en los labios- No puedes estar segura de algo así… sabes que ella es la que menos quería que esto se supiera.

-No podemos negar que es una muy buena foto…-Dijo Yuko sonriendo mientras veía el periódico.

-Las páginas de fans están vueltas locas, hay comentarios positivos y negativos…es un caos… ¡En esta foto salgo horrible!-dijo bipolarmente Kojiharu mientras revisaba su celular.

-¿Podrían concentrarse en el problema? Oh Dios, de todos modos… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó fastidiada la jefecita mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Maeda.

-No tenemos trabajo – Yuko sonrió ampliamente.

Un silencio incómodo.

-Umm… ahora que lo pienso ¡¿Qué DIABLOS HAN HECHO TODOS ESTOS MESES?!

-¿No te has dado cuenta que van todos los días a tu casa a comer? –Maeda soltó una risita.

-¿¡HEEEE!?

-Mentira, teníamos dinero ahorrado tontita…

-Dinero que ya se está acabando…-suspiró Kojiharu.

-¿Y por eso vienen a molestar casi todos los días?... ¡Mohh Acchan…no quiero mantener vagabundas buenas para nada y pervertidas!

-Puedes darle trabajo…-Dijo Maeda mientras le pellizcaba una pierna.

-¡SI, SI… empléanos!-gritó Yuko.

-Ummm..pues necesitamos personal de limpieza…

-¡¿HEEEEEEEE?! ¡JAMÁS!

-¡Es un empleo digno!

-Es digno, pero… ¡JAMÁS! Suficiente tengo limpiando el departamento…-Yuko hizo un puchero.

-Es cierto, vives con Haruna… ¿Cómo puedes soportar el tiradero que hace?

-Me ama…-sonrió tiernamente Kojima- ¿Verdad ardillita? –le lanzó un beso volado mientras se bajaba lentamente una manga de su blusa dejando libre su hombro. A Yuko le brillaron los ojos, casi sacaba humo de la nariz.

-¡TE AMO NYANNYAN! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SER TU ESCLAVA!- la ardilla pervertida corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y comenzó a besarle el hombro descubierto.

-¡Oigan vayan a hacer eso a otro lado!-gritó Takamina. Tocaron a la puerta- ¡Adelante!

La comandante Shinoda Mariko entró a la habitación con un paquete en las manos, detrás de ella entraron Las Rosas quienes estaban agarradas de las manos con un aura oscura y depresiva rodeándolas.

-Tenemos problemas…-dijo la mujer alta asentando el paquete en el escritorio.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó? Todavía tenemos el problema de los periódicos, no he podido localizar a Akimoto.

-Exactamente ese es el problema… Akimoto te mandó esto... con una nota que dice: "Esta es tu parte de la exclusiva".

-¿Me mandó dinero? ¿Vendió la exclusiva? ¡¿Qué exclusiva?!

-Al parecer obligó a Las Violetas a hablar sobre el tema para una revista.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No puede! ¡Firmó un contrato!- Takamina se jaló el cabello confundida.-¡LA VOY A DEMANDAR!

-No puedes tocarla…-una voz masculina se escuchó en la puerta de la oficina. Todas se sobresaltaron.

-¿P…padre…?-Takamina alzó la vista para ver como la figura masculina, alta e imponente, cerraba la puerta dedicándole una sonrisa. Shinoda y Maeda torcieron los labios en señal de disgusto, mientras que Yuko y Haruna se tomaron de la mano agachando la mirada.

-Por lo visto me he perdido de muchas cosas divertidas estos meses. Has hecho un excelente trabajo hija mía…

-No sabía que te habían dado de alta…-la jefa cruzó los brazos.

-Nadie sabía, quería darles una agradable sorpresa.

-¿Por qué le diste permiso a esa idiota? Tenía las cosas bajo control.

-Vamos a ganar mucho más con este tipo de promoción... alista a tus "Niñas" que en dos horas vendrán los de la revista a hacerles la entrevista. Arregla bien la sala de juntas porque vienen conmigo unas invitadas muy especiales… ¿ahora bien, pueden salir de mi oficina?-dijo aquel hombre canoso. Rena lo observó minuciosamente: su rostro lleno de arrugas parecía estar cansado y pálido, sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados. Definitivamente no iban de acuerdo a la edad del hombre. Se veía muy demacrado.

-Mariko, encárgate de todo. Tengo que hablar con él.-La comandante asintió e hizo unas señas para que todas la siguieran. Rena se dio cuenta de la pesadez con la que todas salían de aquella oficina. Las cosas no estaban bien.

* * *

En la sala de juntas, mientras Mariko y Haruna acomodaban el lugar, Maeda y Yuko le picaban los cachetes a Jurina quien seguía con su aura oscura depresiva rodeándola, no había hablado ni sonreído desde que llegaron.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa? ¿Qué le hiciste Rena chan?-preguntó Maeda.

-Más bien, ¿Qué no quisiste hacer con ella?- Yuko sonrió lascivamente. Esas palabras hicieron que Jurina parpadeara y se sumiera en el sillón con un aura aún más depresiva.

-Ummm… ¿Debería contárselos?- Rena no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que pasó en la madrugada.

-¡No Rena chan!- gritó Jurina intentando levantarse, pero Yuko y Maeda se sentaron encima de ella.

-¡Tú no te mueves de aquí! ¡RENA CHAN, CUÉNTALO TODO CON LUJO DE DETALLES!

Rena sonrió apenada, alentando la euforia de las pervertidas.

-No Rena chan… ¡mi reputación está en juego! No digas nadasjdsajaf- Kojiharu la cayó poniéndole cinta en la boca. Shinoda también se había acercado a escuchar.

-No es una historia muy larga…-Rena se sonrojó y no pudo evitar carcajearse. La depresión se apoderó de Jurina otra vez. -…pero es muy tierna…

Jurina la miró con ojos de cachorrito. La joven de cabello largo hizo que liberaran a su gatita y ella le quitó la cinta de la boca, le dio un besito en los labios y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Puedo decirles?-Rena le preguntó a Jurina, esta hizo un pucherito apenado y la abrazó escondiendo su cabeza entre su cabello. Asintió con la cabeza.

-No le pidas permiso Rena chan… ¡sólo cuéntalo!-dijo Yuko impaciente.

-Bien…pues…

* * *

"_FLASH BACK noche de béisbol _

-Te amo Rena…

-Te amo Jurina…

Rena acercó a su novia para darle un beso lento y pausado, que pronto se fue haciendo intenso y apasionado.

-Hoy…podemos… llegar a… tercera base…-logró decir Rena con la voz entrecortada al sentir la pierna de Jurina entre sus piernas. La pequeña sonrió sensualmente y atrapó un lóbulo de la oreja de su compañera.

-Tal vez pueda robarme… una base…y hacer _"Home Run…" _

-haz lo que quieras…-Rena se erizó por completo dejando escapar un gemido al sentir las manos de Jurina recorriendo su cuerpo.

Impulsos eléctricos recorrían la espalda de Rena, su cuerpo estaba descontrolado, se agitaba ante aquel tacto nervioso que le dedicaba Jurina, sin embargo la pasión de los movimientos fue decreciendo hasta que Jurina se quedó quieta encima de Rena.

-¿Jurina?- logró decir Rena controlando la respiración.

No hubo respuesta. A la joven de cabello largo le encantaba sentir el cuerpo de su amada arriba de ella, pero algo andaba mal con su pequeña. Sentía la respiración de Jurina en el cuello, era suave y rítmica.

Un ronquido.

"…. ¿Jurina….? ¿¡ESTAS DURMIENDO!?" Rena abrazó tiernamente el bulto que tenía encima de ella intentando no reír en voz alta. Vio el reloj que tenía a lado de su cama: 4:30 am.

-después de todo sigues siendo una bebé…-le susurró al oído. Como pudo logró acomodar a la pequeña boca arriba. Le sonrió y le dio un besito en los labios. –Hoy, seré yo la que duerma abrazada a ti…- la rodeó con los brazos y se acomodó en el cuerpo de su amada gatita dormilona.

_FINAL FLASHBACK"_

* * *

Unas carcajadas invadieron la sala de juntas.

-¡JURINA! ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡No mereces ser llamada Rosa Azul!-dijo Yuko entre risas.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Qué vergüenza Jurina, después de todos los consejos que te dimos ayer!-Maeda seguía riendo.

-¿De eso estaban hablando? ¡Hentais!- Dijo Rena sonrojada pero manteniendo una sonrisa pícara "Yo también quiero escuchar sus consejos… ¡HA! ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Qué vergüenza!...pero… si quiero" Rena se terminó perdiendo en sus pensamientos bipolares.

-¡MOOH! ¡Estaba cansada!-Jurina se levantó para intentar callar a las dos idiotas que se estaban burlando de ella. De repente Kojiharu la abrazó por detrás.

-Pues yo pienso que eres muy tierna, Jurina chan ¡Kawai!-dijo mientras le dio un beso en el cuello. Como era de esperarse sucedieron varias cosas: Yuko se dejó de reír, Maeda se rio todavía más fuerte, Rena seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, Shinoda iba a buscar alcohol y toallas para despertar a una inconsciente chica gato con sangre saliéndole de la nariz.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que pudieron regresar a la vida a Jurina, cuando Akimoto entró a la sala de juntas acompañada de Minami y su padre.

-Muy bien, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que vamos a hacer y decir.-dijo la chibi. Rena notó que la jefa no parecía molesta, al contrario, se le veía de buen humor. Contrastaba notoriamente con la cara de amargura de Akimoto.

-Espera, ¿Qué pasó? No entiendo…-Dijo Shinoda confundida.

-Tranquila comandante, al parecer fue una pequeña broma de mi padre.

-¿Una broma? Ahora estoy más confundida…

-¡Sí! En realidad es muy gracioso…-sonrió Minami.-Cuando mi Papá ayudó a Akimoto en realidad era una broma, quería divertirse en el hospital.

-Estaba muy aburrido…Nunca había visto bien a "Las Rosas" de mi hija…pero en realidad son muy lindas y graciosas.

-Se volvió fan…-sonrió Minami.- Es el presidente del club de fans del WMatsui.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!?-gritaron todas.

-Lo sé, es aterrador y asqueroso. Pero es mi padre… –Dijo Minami levantando los hombros dándose por vencida.

-Lamento mucho no haber apoyado el Kojiyuu… ¡de verdad lo siento mucho! Por favor, si hay algo que quieran ¡Se los daré!

Yuko y Haruna se lo quedaron viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabe cuánto daño nos hizo? ¿Está consciente de todos los problemas que nos causó? Nos hizo sufrir mucho, nos hizo pedazos el corazón muchas veces.- Yuko cruzó los brazos.

-Sí, lo sé… ¡de verdad lo siento! Si pudiera arrodillarme, lo haría. ¡Pídanme lo que quieran!

-Ni crea que va a poder comprar nuestro perdón con dinero…

-¡Puedo relanzar su carrera!

-Papá Takahashi SAMA- Yuko y Kojiharu lo abrazaron- Lo perdonamos…

-¿¡OIGAN QUE NO TIENEN DIGNIDAD!?-gritó Takamina haciendo que todas rieran.

Las risas pararon cuando "Las Violetas" entraron a la sala de juntas.

-Disculpen…podríamos hablar en privado con "Las Rosas"- dijo Yuki muy seria.- nos gustaría poder arreglar la situación sin que nadie mas meta las manos.

-Me parece bien…-dijo el Presidente- nadie va a meter mano en sus asuntos, ¿Escuchaste Akimoto san? ¿O tendré que ir a hablar con tu Madre sobre eso?

-No será necesario señor… además ellas ya no son asunto mío.- Akimoto salió del cuarto enojada.

-¿No son asunto de ella?- La comandante se rascó la cabeza.

-Sonará feo, pero… compré el contrato de "Las Violetas". Brindémosle una cálida bienvenida a sus nuevas compañeras de trabajo.

-¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-No pensaba dejar que esas nobles chicas sufrieran en ese lugar. Espero que las hagan sentir queridas, pues ellas no tienen la culpa de nada. Muy bien, salgamos y dejémoslas que platiquen sobre sus asuntos.

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso e incómodo.

-Muy bien… creo que hay algunas cosas que quisiera dejar en claro.- Yuki inició la interacción.-primero que nada, todo eso de que era fan tuya, es verdad Rena chan. Te admiro mucho, eres una gran persona. Segundo: No soporto a Jurina.

-¡Yukirin!- le dijo Mayu molesta.

-No, déjala hablar.-Dijo Jurina quien desde que Mayu entró no le había quitado la vista de encima. Mayu la miró y bajó la cabeza deprimida. Rena se sintió un poco celosa al principio, pero esos sentimientos fueron borrados rápidamente cuando Jurina la tomó de la mano.- Dime Yuki ¿Por qué me detestas?

-Por eso…-dijo mientras apuntaba las manos entrelazadas de las rosas.- ¡Sabes el daño que le causas a Mayu y aún así no tienes vergüenza de hacer esas cosas frente a ella! Le has coqueteado todo el tiempo y se enamo…

-¡CÁLLATE! –gritó Mayu poniéndose de pie. Rena le soltó la mano a Jurina "Es cierto, Yuki tiene razón. Ella me dijo que Mayu estaba enamorada de Jurina…"

-¡¿Bueno es que eres tonta o qué?!- Yuki sujetó a Mayu de la muñeca. – Tú misma me dijiste que querías arreglar las cosas.

-¡Pero tengo boca! ¡Yo quiero hablar! ¡No tienes porque meterte en mis asuntos!- Mayu la empujó y se paró frente a Jurina. La chica gato se levantó y ambas se vieron a los ojos.

-Mayuyu…-dijo Jurina suspirando.

-Te amo…-le dijo Mayu sin ningún tipo de titubeo. Rena y Yuki abrieron los ojos al máximo que podían hacerlo. Jurina asintió con la cabeza.- Te amo, pero sé que tú no me corresponderás. No ahora. Lo único que necesito saber es si Rena te corresponde de la misma manera.-dijo decidida y volteó a ver a Rena, quien seguía con la boca abierta.

-…Sí, la amo. Nos amamos.-dijo la joven de cabello largo muy segura de sus sentimientos.

-Entiendo. Entonces no seré un obstáculo entre ustedes. Eso sí, no me disculparé por el beso que te di… -miró a Jurina –Ni por este último…-se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Jurina sonrió.

-No te preocupes… gracias por mostrarme tus sentimientos y perdón por no poder corresponderte. Lamento mucho que por mi culpa, creo que debo dejar de coquetear…

-¿Crees?... deberías dejar de hacerlo… No sé como dos lindas chicas se pudieron enamorar de ti maldita chica gato gigoló…-refunfuñó Yuki de tal manera que solo Rena pudiera escuchar. Rena sonrió al ver como Yuki inflaba los cachetes.

-No dejes de coquetear, eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo sabía que no ibas en serio conmigo, lo sabía. Así como estoy segura que todas las chicas saben que en realidad a la única a la que amas es a Rena.

-¡Y ahora la defiende! Mayu…por Dios…-Yuki se estaba hartando.

-Mayu chan…Sé que debe haber alguien podrá recibir tus sentimientos y los atesorará siempre. –Dijo Rena en voz alta.-A veces sólo tenemos que buscar a nuestro alrededor, ¿no estás de acuerdo Yukichan?. –Rena le dedicó un guiño a Yuki quien se sonrojó tapándose la boca.

-Es cierto… yo igual estoy segura que encontrarás a esa persona que te haga feliz.- Jurina le revolvió el cabello mientras sonreía.

-Soy mayor que tú. ¡Así que no me trates como una niña pequeña!-dijo Mayu alejándose de la chica gato.

-¡MOHH! ¡Mayuyu eres muy fría!

Las cosas a partir de ese momento se volvieron más relajadas. El ambiente alrededor de las chicas cambió drásticamente y Rena estaba segura que podía ser el inicio de una muy linda y duradera amistad.

* * *

La entrevista fue muy fluida; Minami TV anunció que en realidad las fotos eran de un video musical que estaban grabando. Y al final así se hizo pues al poco tiempo "Las Violetas y las Rosas" unieron sus voces para una colaboración magistral donde el tema Yurístico que las envolvía hizo que inmediatamente las ventas subieran y el número de fans aumentara.

Había pasado un mes desde eso. Las Rosas tenían mucho trabajo y gracias al nuevo álbum que estaban preparando, no tenían tiempo para casi nada.

Hoy Rena había tenido el día libre, gracias a que cancelaron una sesión fotográfica al aire libre a causa de la lluvia. Ella sabía que no debía desaprovechar el tiempo, Jurina iba a llegar temprano igual y La comandante había acompañado a Las Violetas a otra ciudad para una presentación.

¡Al fin iban a tener una tarde a solas!

Compró unas velas y arregló todo para tener una tarde romántica con su gatita, le daba mucha pena admitirlo pero NECESITABA el contacto con su pequeña. Siempre que podían se besaban y se tocaban pero siempre estaban muy cansadas como para intentar algo más. La agenda no se los permitía y eso estaba volviendo loca a Rena y ella estaba segura que Jurina se encontraba igual o peor que ella.

Se metió al baño y se puso una ropa interior que Haruna le había regalado, al verse en espejo no pudo evitar taparse la cara muerta de vergüenza "¡HARUNA-SAN! Este conjunto es muy…REVELADOR." Pensó al ver el corsé rojo sangre con encajes negros que vestía.

Se recogió el cabello dejando libres unos mechones para que cubrieran sensualmente su cuello, se perfumó y se sentó a esperar la llegada de su gatita. Intentaba recostarse en el sillón de una manera sexy. "Espero que los consejos de Acchan sirvan de algo…" suspiró y miró la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Rena vio como la puerta se abría y Jurina entraba completamente empapada.

-¿Qué pasó? Estás toda mojada-dijo Rena preocupada, sentándose en el sillón. Jurina la volteó a ver y las cosas que traía en las manos se le cayeron.

-Pero claro que estoy mojada, como no estarlo si estoy mirando a la hermosa creatura que está en el sillón esperándome.- Rena hizo la cabeza de lado confundida y después recordó como estaba vestida. Se intentó tapar.

-¡Jurina no me mires así!

-¡Hee!- jurina rió juguetonamente- ¿Ahora estás apenada?-la joven se acercó a Rena con una sonrisa lasciva y unos ojos llenos de lujuria que causaron que la joven en corsé se estremeciera al ver como su gatita ahora parecía un tigre hambriento.

-Ju…jurina…-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes que aquella fiera capturara su boca. Los labios de su amada estaban helados al igual que sus manos, Rena se erizó cuando las gotas frías que caían del cabello de la fiera tocaron su piel desnuda.

-Estas hermosa Rena…-dijo la pequeña entre el beso.-Me encantas…

-Te vas…a …enfermar…-dijo Rena haciendo que Jurina terminara el beso y soltara una carcajada.

-¡Mohh Rena chan!... arruinas el momento…-sonrió dándole un besito tierno. Rena quedó roja.

-pero me preocupas…

-Eso se puede arreglar…-Jurina se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior. Tal escena hizo que el corazón de Rena se acelerara, a veces le sorprendía que su gatita fuera tan linda cuando se lo proponía.

Jurina se levantó dejando a Rena sentada en el sillón, acto seguido se levantó la blusa lentamente quedándose, dejando al descubierto un hermoso brassiere azul marino. Rena observaba la piel erizada de la pequeña, seguramente causado por el frío. Su corazón se aceleró al triple cuando notó como Jurina se quitaba también aquella linda prenda azul. Su gatita giró la cabeza avergonzada dejando a la luz una sonrisa juguetona.

-Un poquito mas y tu quijada se te desprende de la cara...- se rió la pequeña.

-¡Deja de molestarme y continua desvistiéndote! –ordenó Rena tapándose la boca ante tales palabras.

-¡a la orden mi capitana! –sonrió y continuó quitándose los pantalones pegados que traía. A Rena le fascinaba la piel de Jurina, como un blanco aperlado. Algunas gotas de agua se deslizaban por las piernas desnudas, la joven de corsé trago saliva. Se levantó, al tiempo que lo hacía, una de sus manos fue desde la pantorrilla de la joven hasta su cintura, provocando que Jurina se mordiera el labio al sentir la mano cálida recorriendo su muslo. Rena le dio un beso lento, introduciendo la lengua desde el principio. Sus cuerpos semidesnudos se unieron en un abrazo apretado.

El cuerpo de Jurina se calentó inmediatamente y Rena podía sentirlo. Sus lenguas danzaban en un festival de placer, donde el ritmo parecía ser intenso y por momentos lento. La gatita se liberó del beso e inmediatamente comenzó a mordisquear el cuello largo de su novia, Rena se erizó y su cuerpo tembló al sentir las manos de Jurina acariciando la piel de sus piernas. Ambas se fueron perdiendo en el abismo del deseo y dejaron caer sus cuerpos al sillón.

Jurina la miró directo a los ojos, Rena adoraba aquellos ojos marrones profundos…adoraba esas cejas y pestañas cortitas que los adornaban.

-Te amo…-dijo Rena.

-Te amo con todo el corazón…-le respondió Jurina, un beso fue el pacto implícito que tuvieron para entregarse a esa tarde llena de pasión.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación en el cuerpo de Rena: la sensación de no pertenecerse. Cada célula de su cuerpo le correspondían a Jurina y estas respondían alegremente a su tacto. Como si fuera el Director de una orquesta, la gatita guiaba los sentimientos y deseos mas escondidos de Rena, parecía como si Jurina supiera exactamente donde colocar sus besos y caricias. No dejaba sola ninguna parte del cuerpo de la joven y esto volvía locos los sentidos de la joven en corsé.

Jurina le quitó como pudo aquella prenda, era bonita pero estorbaba, ella quería ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, es cierto que ya lo había visto esa vez en el vestidor. Pero aquella vez no pudo disfrutar la vista mucho tiempo. Ahí estaban frente a ella, los hermosos pechos de Rena, los pezones rosados en esa piel blanca hacían delirar los pensamientos de la pequeña.

-Cerezas…-dijo pasando la lengua en uno de ellos, estaba duro. Rena gimió agarrándole la mano a su amada. Ese sonido nubló la mente de la pequeña quien inmediatamente comenzó a devorarlo, succionando, lamiendo en círculos aquella pequeña cereza. Entonces recordó que había otra, no podía dejarla ahí sola, así que le dio el mismo trato que a la anterior.

El pecho de Rena iba de arriba debajo rápidamente, se encorvaba intentando contener los espasmos. Le encantaba esa sensación, una oleada de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo al sentir como la lengua de Jurina bajaba lentamente hacia su cintura.

La gatita besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba aquella cintura perfecta que la volvía loca, le encantaban las caderas de Rena. Se las besó y con un movimiento rápido desató los amarres del bikini rojo que traía su amada. Jurina notó como Rena aún mantenía las piernas cerradas. Intentó separarlas pero la mayor la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jurina ofuscada.

-Me da pena… Es que…estoy…-volteó la cabeza sonrojada.

-¿Estas…?

-Ya estoy mojada…-Rena se mordió el labio y Jurina soltó una risita.

-Rena, desde que te vi con ese corsé matador…me calenté como nunca antes.

-No hables así que me da mas pena…

Jurina se rió divertida y comenzó a besar las piernas de Rena, la joven de cabello largo en respuesta medio abrío las piernas. La gatita retiró la última prenda y se acomodó en medio, le besaba y lamía los muslos.

Rena agradeció que no atacara su intimidad de inmediato, pero admitía que la lengua de la pequeña la estaba volviendo loca. La necesitaba en otro lugar…

-Jurina… por favor…

La gatita sonrió ante tal pedido, la miró a ver desde abajo. Y Rena le devolvió la mirada suplicante.

-Está bien…-la lengua de la pequeña comenzó a saborear el interior de la mayor. Rena no pudo evitarlo y gimió arqueándose, se llevó una mano a la boca mordiéndosela.

Jurina no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero intentaba mover la lengua de manera que escuchara los gemidos de Rena. Al probar el sabor de los jugos que soltaba su novia, se dio cuenta que era momento de llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Sabía que Rena estaba ansiosa por ello, su cuerpo la delataba. Así que cuidadosamente y sin dejar su labor con la lengua, introdujo lentamente un dedo al interior del cuerpo de su amada. Al principio le dio miedo de lastimarla, así que la miró desde abajo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Duele?

-Un poco…-dijo Rena haciendo la cabeza para atrás.-pero…al mismo tiempo… se siente bien… porque sé que eres TÚ la que está dentro de mí…

Jurina regresó al trabajo. Mientras metía y sacaba el dedo, su lengua masajeaba aquella terminal nerviosa que mandaba shocks eléctricos a todo el cuerpo de Rena. Los gemidos se fueron haciendo mas y mas fuertes, así como los movimientos de cadera que el cuerpo le hacían hacer automáticamente.

Jurina aceleró el ritmo, sabía que Rena estaba a punto de "venirse", lo sentía; introdujo otro dedo y Rena agradeció gritando su nombre. Los movimientos eran acelerados, y aunque Jurina sentía que la lengua le dolía no podía detenerla, no ahora... podía sentir palpitar el interior de Rena.

-JURIIIIINAAA….-Gritó Rena mientras con su mano le jaló el cabello a la joven que tenía entre las piernas. Su cuerpo se descontroló, se agitó de tal manera que en algún momento pensó que podía morir. Sintió que su alma se salió de su cuerpo en ese ultimó gemido dejando las banalidades del cuerpo en la tierra y visitó el cielo en aquella sucia pero deliciosa acción. Hacer el amor, es como dicen en los libros. Es un sentimiento que no puedes poner en palabras, es algo que no depende de ti, ni de la otra persona. Hacer el amor es entregarse juntas, no sólo en cuerpo, si no en alma. Y Rena sabía que ella se había entregado a Jurina en cuerpo y alma, y que Jurina le había correspondido de la misma manera.

La pequeña subió dándole pequeños besitos, chupó una cereza del pecho de Rena y al llegar a su rostro la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Mi boca sabe a ti…-dijo relamiéndose los labios. Rena sonrió pues por un momento le pareció ver la imagen de un gatito cuando acababa de tomar leche.

-No digas cosas vergonzosas… -Rena infló los cachetes. Jurina sonrió y dejó caer su cuerpo encima de ella, la joven la abrazó, aún intentaba reponer su respiración.

-Estas calientita…

-Tú me dejaste así… estuviste increíble…

-Mohh Rena chan…ahora tú dices cosas vergonzosas…-Rena se comenzó a reír.

-¿Puedo intentar dejarte calientita?

-¡MOOHHH! Rena chan otra vez lo estás haciendo… No me pidas permiso, soy tuya. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras-su gatita le sonrió.- Cuando estoy contigo dejó de pensar en mi y solo pienso en ti…en hacerte feliz.

-¡Pienso lo mismo! Siento que soy tuya, cada poro de mi piel te pertenece. Cuando estoy contigo solo quiero hacerte feliz.

-Te amo…

-Y yo te amo mi gatita…-Rena le dio un beso lento entregándose por completo en el.

* * *

Jurina entró a la oficina de Mariko Shinoda con un gran salto.

-¡Buenos días Marichan! Hoy es un día glorioso lleno de felicidad… ¡Por Dios! Hoy te ves más linda de lo normal. No me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres Marichan…- dijo Jurina con una sonrisa enorme marcada en los labios. La comandante se la quedó viendo perpleja, podía jurar que vio rosas azules rodeando a la pequeña.

-¿Y ahora qué insecto te picó?-contesto dudosa la elegante mujer.

-¡Buenos y maravillosos días tengas Marichan! Hoy te ves radiante en ese vestido floreado- entró Rena a la habitación con una sonrisa aún más grande que la de la pequeña gatita; notó como rosas rojas rodeaban a la joven de cabello largo.

-Muy bien… oficialmente estoy asustada ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué algo quieren verdad?

-Marichan, tranquila. Es solo que hoy la vida nos parece mil veces más bella que ayer…-Rena abrazó por detrás a su chica gato mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja izquierda. Jurina ronroneaba ante tal muestra de afecto.

-¡IUGH! Creo saber que es lo que pasó ayer…-dijo la comandante haciendo cara de asco- ahora no podré verlas de la misma manera, sobre todo a ti Rena chan…

Las tres se rieron, hasta que entró Churi corriendo a la oficina.

-Tenemos un problema…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Takahashi…

* * *

_Ummm...espero que el capítulo haya quedado decente U.ú  
_


	20. Dos Rosas FINAL

**Capítulo 20.- Dos Rosas**

* * *

-¡MINAMI!- gritó la comandante al ver a la pequeña que estaba abrazada de Atsuko Maeda. Habían llegado al hospital lo mas rápido que pudieron. Rena y Jurina llegaron detrás de la comandante.

-Mariko… mi papá…-se le quebró la voz a la mini jefa aferrándose más a Maeda, la estrella la consolaba tiernamente sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasó?...

-Estaba feliz…estábamos riendo…y…se…desmayó… ¡No quiero que me deje! ¡No quiero!-sollozaba la jefa. Mariko odiaba verla así, siempre se la pasaban discutiendo pero la amistad que las envolvía era muy grande. Mariko la admiraba secretamente, pero claro, no era cosa que iba contándole a medio mundo.

-Él estará bien. No te preocupes, conozco a tu padre y puedo decir que es el doble de necio que tú, además estará esperando con ansias el regreso a los escenarios del Kojiyuu… vamos, levanta el ánimo o tendré que esparcir el rumor de que "Takahashi Minami Sama" no es mas que una Takachibi tierna y llorona.

-…Mariko…gracias Marichan…-la jefa soltó a Maeda y abrazó de la cintura a aquella elegante mujer. Shinoda le acarició la cabeza maternalmente- Marichan…sabes que si llegas a decir algo así… te despido…

-Lo sé….Lo sé…-se rieron por lo bajo, lo suficiente para que Minami recuperara fuerzas.

-¡Muy bien!... La comandante tiene razón… Mi padre estará bien. Pueden irse, Acchan y yo nos quedaremos con él hasta que se despierte.

-¡Nosotras también nos quedaremos a tu lado!-Saltó Yuko detrás de Rena mientras que Haruna abrazaba por detrás a una gatita nerviosa.

-Takamina san… nunca nos has abandonado, siempre estuviste a nuestro lado cuando te necesitábamos y por eso nosotras te acompañaremos en esto.-Sonrió Rena.

-S…si…nosotras estaremos… Nyanyan espera me haces cosquillas…-se escuchó la voz débil de Jurina. Rena volteó a verla preocupada, pero vaya que se llevó una sorpresa: Haruna le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja a su pequeña gatita, y esta no parecía estársela pasando nada mal.

-Lo siento Rena chan… ¡No me vayas a asesinar! –Haruna soltó a Jurina y se aferró rápidamente a su ardilla. Maeda se empezó a reír al igual que Shinoda y Minami. Rena sacudió la cabeza para regresar en sí.

-Rena chan… ¡esa mirada de asesina psicópata es increíble! –Sonrío Yuko- Justo el aura malvada que emana Maeda cuando Minami coquetea con las chicas del estudio.

-¿He? ¿Hu?... ¡Yo no acoso a nadie!

-Mas te vale… o si no…-Maeda le dedicó una mirada fría y sanguinaria.

-Atsuko…por favor…no me mires asi, siento que absorbes mi alma y la llevas a un lugar lejano y oscuro lleno de dolor.- Minami se escondió detrás de Shinoda.

-¡Exactamente! ¡A esa mirada me refiero!-rió Yuko.

-¡Rena chan, kobai! –Dijo Jurina abrazándola.- intentaré no ponerte celosa –la sinvergüenza de su novia le dedicó un guiño, mismo que fue destruido por la cara seria que le dedicó la joven de cabello largo.- Rena chan, no me ignores…

Todas rieron.

* * *

Así llegó la noche; el Señor Takahashi se había estabilizado. Al parecer solo era una pequeña anemia, iba a estar un día bajo observación y pronto regresaría a la normalidad. Minami estaba agradecida que no le hayan regresado sus malestares a tan sólo un día de haber salido del hospital.

Ahora estaban "La takacueva", que obviamente se convirtió en el lugar oficial para las celebraciones. Estaban todas muy contentas porque a pesar de estar mejor de salud, Takahashi le entregó el completo control de las acciones de "Minami TV". Él quería descansar tranquilamente y apoyar a su hija desde la comodidad de su hogar, al fin Minami podía hacer sus locuras sin que nadie pudiera meter mano.

-¡HOY QUIERO DECIRLES QUE…LAS AMO!-la muy borracha jefa saltó a la piscina tirándose un clavado.

-¡HOY QUIERO DECIRLES QUE…MI PROGRAMA TIENE EL MAS ALTO RATING!- La estrella Nacional Atsuko Maeda mas borracha que su novia, siguió a su amor tirándose a la piscina.

-¡Y YO QUIERO PEDIRLES QUE NO SE AHOGUEN, POR FAVOR!- gritó Jurina preocupada.

-Mooh…Jurina chan… no seas una pesada, deberías tomar un poco de esto- Yuko le mostró la bebida que traía en las manos.

-Oshima san… ¡sabes que soy menor!... dame dame…-justo cuando iba a darle un sorbo, la zapatilla de Shinoda atravesó la lata clavándola en una pared lejana.

-…¿HEEE?¿Cómo diablos…? ¡Es ilógico! ¡Eso viola las leyes de la física!

-Nunca subestimes el poder de unas buenas zapatillas…-Shinoda le dio un coscorrón a la pequeña. Yuko salió huyendo de ahí, tacleó a su sexy novia y ambas cayeron al agua. Comenzaron a jugar con sus amigas.

-Marichan ¿No estás tomando nada?

-Claro que no… tengo que cuidar a esas malditas borrachas… por lo menos una de nosotras debe tener compostura aquí. Por cierto... Rena chan está igual de borracha en la terraza.

-¿Rena? Pero si no ha tomado nada…-Dijo Jurina extrañada. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que ya llevaba unos minutos sin señal de su novia cerca-… Marichan, ¿¡tuviste algo que ver otra vez verdad?! ¡Mooh! Ya sabes como se pone Rena…

-Sip…

-Se pone cariñosa y agresiva…y…y… ¡Voy a buscarla!- gritó mientras salía corriendo.

-Como lo supuse…eres una mini Yuko.- La comandante suspiró – he perdido mi Fe en el futuro de la humanidad ¡Oigan! ¡No se tiren desde ahí! ¡YUKO EL SEGURO NO CUBRE ESO! ¡AGHHHH…!

Jurina subió rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban hacia la terraza de la mansión. Quería ver a esa Rena chan ebria super cariñosa de la última vez "Si así se puso cuando no eramos nada…ahora que somos novias asjdksdfjhsfjd" sus pensamientos se nublaron con imágenes pervertidas.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, unos brazos conocidos la rodearon por la cintura.

-Juritan… ¡veniste!- Rena comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja a su chica gato, provocando en esta un pequeño gemido. Rena sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a besar el cuello de su pequeña, podía sentir como Jurina se iba derritiendo entre sus brazos.

Jurina casi ronroneaba ante los tiernos ataques que le daba Rena a su cuello y parte de su hombro. Las manos de la mayor acariciaban su cuerpo de una manera sensual, sabía que Rena conocía sus puntos débiles y sensibles. Con una de sus manos buscó la cabeza de la joven de cabello largo para guiarla hacia su boca, Rena todavía la tenía abrazada por detrás por lo que la chica tuvo que girar un poco su cabeza para que el beso se pudiera dar. Fue intenso, apasionado e intoxicante, una mezcla que solo logró hacer volar sus sentidos.

-Rena, dijiste que no ibas a tomar…-Jurina pudo controlar sus palabras.

-¿He? No he tomado nada.- Rena se separó para verla de frente y la miro con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

-Mooh Rena chan, no seas una mentirosa…Marichan me dijo que…-Jurina notó que Rena se encontraba perfectamente bien.

-Yo solo le pedí de favor que te dijera que subieras…

-¡Maldita troll!...pero…si no estás borracha, ¿Por qué me atacaste con cariñitos?

-Umm…quería probar algo...

-¡¿hee?!- Jurina ahora estaba mas confundida.- ¿Qué querías probar? Hentai…

-¡Oye, no soy una hentai…!-le dio un golpecito en el brazo-Yo…quería probar que soy la única que puede hacerte soltar esa vocecita…-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Vocecita?- Jurina de verdad que no entendía el comportamiento de su bipolar novia, aunque admitía que esa parte imprevisible que poseía el carácter de Rena era uno de los puntos que más le gustaban de ella.

-Si… tú sabes cual…

-Te juro que no tengo ni la remota idea de que…-Jurina se detuvo al ver que Rena empezó a mover la boca intentando explicarle mímicamente. Se dispuso a traducir las muecas en los labios de su novia-Esa que…te sale…cuando…hacemos…el…amor… ¡HAAAAAA! ¡ESA VOCECITA! –ahora Jurina es la que quedó roja como tomate.

Las dos se comenzaron a reír. Jurina la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Pero claro que eres la única que puede escucharla… ¿Por qué no estabas segura?

-Por lo de hoy en la tarde…-Rena suspiró y agachó la mirada, aún estaba en los brazos de su gatita-Me puse muy celosa cuando vi como disfrutabas lo que te hacía Kojima San.

-¡Kawaii! Eres muy linda cuando te pones celosita… sabes que te amo a ti y solo a ti. Además estas al tanto que Nyanyan es mi amor platónico de toda la vida aasjdajs…..Rena chan, no me apachurres tanto…duele…Te amo, te amoo…-la gatita en pánico comenzó a darle besitos por toda la cara, Rena dejó de apretar y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Me gusta que me prestes mucha atención…

-Siempre será así, me tienes hechizada…-Jurina le dio un beso lento y suave que Rena respondió cariñosamente. – Nee..nee… Rena chan…

-Te escucho…-sonrió apretándole una mejilla a su gatita.

-Aquí fue nuestro primer beso…

-¿Perdón?- Rena arrugó el entrecejo confundida.

-Sí, el día ese cuando te emborrachaste… Te pusiste muy "cariñosa" conmigo

-¡¿Heeee?! – Rena se cubrió la cara avergonzada.-Pensé que habías dicho que solo te llamé "Juritan"…

-Bueno, me besaste justo después de llamarme así… fue un beso muy rudo déjame decirte…

-¡No sigas! Que penaaa…

-A pesar de que sabías a alcohol, fue un beso muy dulce…estuve pensando en el durante semanas…

-¡Shhh Jurina! ¡No quiero saber!

-Entonces…me abriste las piernas y…

-¡¿HEEEE?! –Rena casi se desmaya pero Jurina se comenzó a carcajear.

-Mentira, mentira… justo cuando estábamos en la mejor parte…te desmayaste. Como siempre eres exacta al momento de cortar la inspiración, creo que es como un arte –se rió la pequeña.

-¿Me desmayé? No recuerdo nada… ¡no te creo!

-Después puedes preguntarle a Marichan…ella vio todo el espectáculo-La gatita sonrió maliciosamente.

-Me quiero morir, que vergüenza…-Rena se acercó a los barandales de la terraza, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor. Su gatita la abrazó por detrás y le susurró tiernamente al oído.

-Lo importante fue que ese día, pude saber tus sentimientos hacia mi…me liberaste de una cadena. Gracias a ese día es que estamos aquí, así…juntas. –Rena comenzó a sollozar.-No llores Rena chan…

-No puedo evitarlo…soy muy feliz. –La joven de cabello largo se giró quedando frente a su novia, la luz de la luna iluminaba bellamente aquel rostro con facciones maduras; el café avellana de sus ojos atigrados se veían brillosos y chispeantes, la nariz pequeña hacía juego con aquella boca de labios delgados y rosados con esa singular forma que tanto le encantaba.

Jurina le secó unas cuantas lágrimas sin poder evitar que ella también derramara unas.

-Yo soy la más feliz a tu lado Rena…te amo…- ahora la mayor pudo ver como aquel rostro maduro, no era mas que una linda mascara que escondía a la pequeña gatita que le robó el corazón. Una bebé que había conseguido ocupar todo su corazón en tan poco tiempo, una bebé que lograba acelerar y parar por completo los latidos de su corazón "Mi bebé…mi gatita…mi único amor". Rena le secó las lágrimas y abrazó cariñosamente a su novia.

-Te amo… amo a esta gatita indefensa que logró poner mi mundo de cabeza y que logró robarme el corazón con esa sonrisita pícara que me encanta.

-¿Gatita?...pero si soy un cachorrito ¡Waun waun waun!- comenzó a imitar los ladridos tiernos de un cachorrito y le daba pequeños lengüetazos a su novia.

-¡Nooo Jurina…! ¡eso es asqueroso…! –Rena intentaba liberarse pero Jurina hacía presión.

-¿Asco? ¿De mi baba? Ummm… ayer no te quejabas de eso…-sonrió y le dedicó un guiño pícaro.

-¡JURINA! ¡HENTAIIIII!

Una persecución se dio lugar en esa terraza, donde seguramente tendrían muchos mas recuerdos y vivencias a lado de sus amigas.

* * *

_**EPÍLOGO **_

-¡FELICES 18 JURINA!- un coro de voces femeninas resonaron en el departamento de Las Rosas.

-¡WOO! ¡No me lo esperaba! Rena, ¡no me dijiste nada!- Volteó a ver a su risueña novia quien se hacía la desentendida.

-Obvio no te iba a decir nada idiota…-le dijo Shinoda dándole un abrazo fuerte.- Gracias a Dios ya eres mayor de edad. Ahora podré ver con normalidad a Rena chan…

-¡Mooh Marichaan!- dijo Rena avergonzada abrazando a su gatita por detrás.

-¿Queee? Es la verdad… no podía dejarte de ver con un cartel de _lolicon_ pegado en la frente.

-¡Marichaaaaan!- Rena hundió la cabeza en la espalda de Jurina avergonzada.

Todas las presentes se rieron.

La fiesta, organizada por Yuko y Maeda, fue un éxito rotundo. Haciendo un resumen: La "Takacueva" quedó de cabeza.

Shinoda Mariko observaba a lo lejos el desastre que estaban haciendo dentro de la mansión. Estaba sentada en una silla a un lado de la piscina con una copa de vino casi vacía.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- La pequeña jefa llegó con una botella de vino y le llenó la copa.

-En que no estoy tan joven…

-Eso no tienes porque pensarlo tanto, se ve a leguas.

-JA JA JA…

-Ya en serio… ¿Qué piensas?

-Creo que voy a retirarme…

-No…

-Takamina…-la comandante suspiró.

-Mira…tengo una idea.-Sonrió tranquila- Te voy a dar unas vacaciones… tómate el tiempo que quieras. Cuando quieras regresar, aquí te esperaremos.

-Takamina… gracias.

-Para eso estamos las amigas. ¡Brindemos!

-¿Por quién brindamos?

-Por todo lo que ha pasado en estos años. Brindemos por Yuko y Haruna, quienes han logrado superarse y ser las mejores maestras de nuestra academia de Idols.

-También brindemos por Las Violetas, por esas pequeñas que lograron ganarse rápidamente nuestro corazón. Aunque a veces desearía que Mayu no hiciera sufrir tanto a Yukirin.

-Cierto, todavía tenemos que arreglar ese "Problemita"- las dos se rieron.- ¡OH, OH! También brindemos por Churi y Airin, quienes resultaron ser unas excelentes Idols pervertidas.

-Sigo pensando que no debimos hacerlo… están muy locas.

-Son muy tiernas… ¡Oh! No podemos olvidarnos de Acchan…porque su carrera internacional la lleve alto, casi tanto como yo.-se empezó a reír. Shinoda siguió hablando.

-Y por último, brindemos por nuestras queridas Rosas… No quería dejarlas hasta que la mini monstruo fuera mayor de edad.

-No deberías, Rena es muy responsable…cuando no está cerca de la academia.

-Es cierto, su instinto _Lolicon_ se activa cuando está cerca de las lolis y creo que no la abandonará nunca- las dos se carcajearon.

-¡Salud!-chocaron las copas y sorbieron.

-Ojalá que la armonía que hay en este grupo de amigas permanezca intacto…cuando regrese quisiera ver que las cosas no han cambiado en nada, ni siquiera me molestará ver a tu mujer desnuda sobre la mesa bailando con Yuko...

-Oye, Acchan ya no hace esas cosas…

-¿Y entonces que estoy viendo?-Shinoda apuntó hacia dentro de la casa, Acchan y Yuko bailaban desnudas en la mesa con una singular escena de Rena obligando a Jurina a subir a la mesa semidesnuda.

-¡MOOOOH AAAACHAN!-la chibi jefa salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Shinoda sonrió al ver como esas mujeres idiotas-semidesnudas rodeaban a la pequeña jefa.

-Definitivamente voy a extrañar esto… Pero sé que vendrán nuevas aventuras, para mí y para ellas. Nunca me olvidaré de esas pequeñas Rosas que adornaron mi jardín y me hicieron infinitamente feliz. Gracias bebés…

* * *

_¡Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia! Espero que la hayan disfrutado casi tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola._

_Como nota personal quiero agregar que esta historia me ha llenado de inmensas satisfacciones, entre ellas el encontrar un Fandom tan bonito como es el de la Familia48 donde he encontrado valiosas amistades que espero conservar mucho tiempo y espero seguir cosechando mas y mas, hermanos y hermanas para hacer esta familia mas grande._

_¡Un saludo y una patada de unicornio para todos!_

_ᕙ(`▽´)ᕗ ¡Hasta el siguiente Fanfic!_


End file.
